


Broken Angel

by Rachelpkent



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Español | Spanish, Gen, Gore, Horror, Latin, biblical, mental health, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelpkent/pseuds/Rachelpkent
Summary: Jamie Robinson is a young twenty-year-old, but she doesn't have a wonderful life like she craves to have. She comes from a broken family with a alcoholic father that she deeply fears and hates, due to the fact that he barely is with the family and also how he often beats Jamie when the demons of his liquor filled anger take over. As Jamie's mental and emotional state of mind starts to break, she also does everything in her power to protect her sixteen-year-old sister named Scarlet. Jamie tries her best to push away the strange and terrifying night terror episodes that she still has, as she still doesn't know what they mean. Jamie is suddenly faced with the ultimate tragedy in her life when she loses the one person that she has tried so hard to protect, as it eats away at her broken soul. The dreams that Jamie continues to have start to become far scarier, as she starts to dream of a wicked presence connected to the heavens and the damned that goes by a name of Jazlyn....
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to warn you now, it is dark and there is gore :0
> 
> With Jamie's situation, there are a lot of youth/young adults that come from horrible situations of abuse and from a broken home. I feel her story needs to be heard, but I wanted to write about the issue of abuse with ties of mental health even if it wasn't easy for me :'( 
> 
> Mental health and abuse should never be pushed away.
> 
> Just remember you are not alone, no matter how much you feel like you are <3
> 
> (This story takes place in 2012. Jamie was born on October 28, 1991)

Music starts blasting from her stereo—she is trying to tune out the booming, angry voices of her parents arguing in the kitchen. She doesn’t often see her father, who is sometimes gone for weeks, drunk. 

And when she does, more often than not, it is to receive more bruises. Then, once he realizes what he has done to his eldest daughter, he vanishes like the wind.

Jamie Robinson is twenty-years-old. She wishes that her life were different. 

It is summer, but Jamie hopes to go to a good college soon in order to live a normal life.

She has piercing blue eyes and long, brown hair that flows beyond her lush, full chest. Her face has soft and angelic features except for her double-pierced ears. A large, blue bruise marks one cheek.

She fiddles with her silver oval-shaped locket, which is embossed with a simple purple flower design—she’s had it since she was five. She always wears it as it is the only thing that hasn’t been taken away from her.

Inside the locket is a photo of Jamie as a little girl, a huge smile wreathing her face—she had been deeply happy then.

Tears well up in her eyes as she thinks about the previous night. How she wishes she could have her memory erased. Jamie isn’t an only child.

Sadness and a deep anger linger within her. She would put up a brick wall to protect herself and her sanity if she could. 

Her mother barely spent time with the family due to her job as a nurse. She was always busy working with trauma patients at the hospital, which often kept her occupied past midnight. 

Thoughts that Jamie doesn’t want to entertain at the moment begin popping into her head. They prod at her mind like poisonous knives.

Nightmares always keep me up at night. But I know why. I'm a rebel who has to fight a war every day, hearing only the battles of angry words. It all seems like a broken record, a broken record so damn hard to tune out. 

Jamie closes her eyes and hangs her head. The yelling gets worse, and she turns up the music, desperately trying to block the sound.

Suddenly, silence descends. Ann soon wipes away her tears and goes into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. She isn’t a heavy drinker like Steve, but after a massive fight is when she drinks, to push away the turmoil of emotions. 

Wine is the only thing that eases her pain. She isn’t an angry drunk, or even abusive; she becomes sad and silent, like a ghost.

Jamie can’t take it anymore. She gets off the bed and goes over to her dresser. The toxic environment is too much for her—it’s eating away at her soul. She opens a dresser drawer and searches for her switchblade. Carefully pulling it out, she places it on top of her dresser. 

Then, Jamie opens her closet and pulls out her black zipped up AC/DC themed sweater jacket. She puts it on slowly. She then returns to her dresser and puts the switchblade in one of her sweater jacket pockets. She leaves the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

From the couch, Ann sees her daughter walking down the stairs. A glass of wine and a half-full wine bottle sit on the small coffee table next to her. 

Jamie doesn’t care to even speak to her mother; she just wants to get away from this hellish place, to not stay in the house a minute longer.

“Where are you going, Jamie?” Ann asks. 

“Just don’t drink too much wine. I’m going to go out for a bit.” Jamie scowls. She is being a little sarcastic as she knows that the drinking is routine.

***

Jamie walks to the downtown area of Chicago, hugging herself to seek comfort. She knows that a young girl like her shouldn’t be in a place like this, but she hates being at home. Passing a bar, she stops in her tracks.

Through a window, she sees her father sitting at a table, all alone. He is drinking beer and is on his third bottle, judging from the two empty bottles in front of him.

Jamie swallows to hold back tears. She looks at the ground for a moment, the emotional pain threatening to invade her mind again.

Why can’t my life be like the fairytale stories I read when I was little, where everything is perfect and where there is no craziness or drunken fathers?

Suddenly, she hears a meow. Scanning the surroundings, she is unable to locate the source of the sound. Then she notices Shadow, a familiar all-black, shorthaired cat, gazing up at her with big golden eyes. Her tail swiftly moves back and forth. 

Shadow is wearing a shiny silver collar with small spiked studs, and the small bell on her collar makes a jingling noise every time she moves. Everyone in the downtown area—even the police force—knows Shadow.

She was a stray most of her life, until she accidentally met Fred. Shadow is highly protective of him as well as Jamie. A tint of green always shows in her eyes when she becomes hostile—or feels that someone near her is.

Shadow rubs against Jamie’s legs as she walks between her feet and purrs. The cat is glad that she ran into the young girl, who she considers family as much as she does Fred.  
Jamie picks up the feline and starts walking again, not going anywhere in particular. All she knows is that she is not going back home.

“Let’s go see Fred. He should be working overtime at the police station tonight,” she says to the cat, smiling.

Shadow meows in approval because the police station is one of her favorite places, apart from the downtown alleys.

Jamie soon arrives at the police station, hoping Fred is in tonight. The place is a good size for a police station and is always extremely busy. 

He has a thick Chicago accent, like that of the mob bosses of old Hollywood movies. After serving the military during his youth, Fred had decided to join law enforcement. He mainly deals with juvenile criminals in the system and tries to help them move on to better paths in life. He also helps out with homicide investigations. 

Fred is very tall, over six feet, and has short dark brown hair which he likes to comb back. He also likes to stay clean shaved. He has chocolate brown eyes and fair skin.

He doesn’t have tattoos as it was never really much of his “thing.” He has strong facial features and is built like a bear when it comes to strength. Fred isn’t married and doesn’t have any kids.

“There is the rebel and the black ball of fuzz,” comes a familiar deep yet warm voice from behind Jamie. She turns around and realizes that it is Fred. 

She smiles softly; seeing him always makes her happy. Fred is more than just a dear friend to Jamie; he is a father figure to her in many ways. He has always been there for her more than her own father. Fred understands, on some levels, the struggles she is facing at home even if he doesn’t fully know what she is going through.

“You’d better not tell me that bruise on your cheek happened by accident.” Fred looks at Jamie sharply, crossing his arms. It is a parental stance, she can feel it. “Look, I was in the military most of my life, and I know what getting cuts and bruises are all about. I am aware that the bruises you happen to get are not by accident. They were caused at your home, and by your father!” Fred isn’t happy, and Jamie can also hear the deep concern in his voice. She knows that Fred is trying to look out for her.

Taking a deep breath, Fred says, “You could always move out and stay with me for a bit. I could help you stand on your own two feet and get out of the mess at home.” He puts a hand on her shoulder, tenderly smiling.

“I can’t leave my sister behind stuck in the mess at home by herself, Fred. I am staying to keep her as safe as I can. I will just have to keep fighting to stay sane,” as always, Jamie turns down his offer, knowing that her sister is the world to her and that she is willing to go through the abuse at home to keep her safe.

“Oh, she couldn’t have been that much of a troublemaker as a baby kitten!” Jamie finds it funny and giggles, almost cracking up.

“You kidding me, lady?” Fred snorts, well aware of Shadow’s devious little inclinations for mischief. “She was also very sick. Her mother had abandoned her in order to take care of the rest of the litter.” Fred considers that he was meant to save Shadow, that she would have died without him. He has grown deeply attached to her, just as she has grown deeply attached to him.

“I had to make a pie one time and I had to use flour as one of the ingredients, left the kitchen for just one minute. I came back not only to find the entire bag of flour spilled all over the floor with paw prints in it but also to find a little black ball of baby fuzz covered in the substance, small yellow-gold eyes with a tint of green in them staring back at me from underneath the powdery mess, and I knew it was Shadow.” Fred rolls his eyes with a small smile, knowing Shadow will always have a mischievous side. He thinks it makes her unique and seems to endow her with hidden human characteristics. 

“I hope you know Halloween is just around the corner,” Fred says, “and the police station is going to throw a little party and you are invited.” Fred loves Halloween like a little kid in a candy shop. He thinks a person is allowed to always dress up for the spooky holiday. “I was thinking of putting Shadow in a devil costume with some red devil wings—it would be right up her alley and would fit her personality.” Fred snickers, joking, and hears Jamie laugh and giggle, agreeing with his idea.  
One of Shadow’s ears twitch for a moment as she looks at Fred and lets out a small, soft meow, almost as if protesting that she isn’t that bad of a devious little troublemaker full of mischief.  
“Tell it to the preacher, lady.” Fred says, not buying Shadow’s little meows of innocence and watches her ears go back for a moment as she lets out a huffing noise.

“Are you still having those night terrors and freaky nightmares, kiddo?” Fred asks. He knows a bit about them and they worry him. He knows how hard it is for Jamie to talk about them or their very frightening details.

“The nightmares happen to be the only peace I seem to get, even if they keep me up. Sanity isn’t a choice for me and madness seems my only sanctuary.” Tears well up in Jamie’s eyes as she realizes the truth that the nightmares and night terrors don’t let her get much sleep.

“Does your mother know about them?” Fred asks curiously, watching Jamie carefully put Shadow down to let her walk around.

“She is barely around to give a shit about the shit that I am going through,” Jamie says, her tone bitter. She deeply hates her mother for various reasons and, as much as possible, wants nothing to do with her.

Jamie feels her mother is blind to what is really going on in their abusive household, tuning out what she doesn’t want to deal with as she drowns in the pain caused by Jamie’s father.

Ann always fights with Jamie, her oldest daughter, believing Jamie is being a brat to her father and only driving him to drink more. 

That’s why Jamie simply stopped trying to find some sort of common ground with her mother, feeling that she will never understand. 

“I left my home when I was your age,” Fred goes over to his desk and sits down in his chair. 

Following him, Jamie finds an extra chair nearby and sits across from him.

“Why?” Jamie asks. She is curious. Fred has never really told her about his life growing up.

“My father was a drunk and had anger issues. My mother was always dolled up with bruises because he always had such a short fuse about everything,” Fred exhales, remembering the details about his father, exhaling.

“My father passed away due to a drug overdose shortly after I left the house, and my mother passed away a couple years afterward due to suicide caused by depression” Fred remembers that his father although at times took his drunken rages out on Fred and was a drug addict, it was mostly on Fred’s mother who kept forgiving him each time.

“He was a good man with good morals, but he became a complete stranger when he started drinking during various hours of the day and through the night. He started drinking and then started taking drugs such as heroine. I would barely see him and felt like he wasn’t my father at all even though it was hard for me not to love him.” Fred has forgiven his father in many areas, knowing that horrible, frightening events can change a person in more ways than one.  
“I was so attached to my father when I was a little girl and he was the world to me. I always thought that we would stay a happy little family,” Jamie says. “Then, I woke up from my dreaming and saw the fucked up reality for what it truly is.” Jamie holds back her tears. She hates it when people see her cry or break emotionally.

“I better get back home,” she says, standing up as she takes a deep breath, shakes off the sadness, and hugs her arms.

“Be safe, okay? I am always here if you need me, kiddo.” Fred smiles softly. Jamie knows he is looking out for her, knowing downtown Chicago is a very rough part of the busy city.

“I will try to but I can’t promise anything,” Jamie lets out a small warm chuckle and leaves.

As she walks outside the police station, feeling the cool wind on her skin, she takes a deep breath and realizes she is exhausted. She begins to roam around the downtown area, hugging her arms and looking at the city lights that always seem to welcome her.  
Let the dim lights welcome me,  
Even if I don’t want them to save me.  
May the depths of the ever-moving ocean,  
Give me life to hide.  
May the water numb away my pain and sadness,  
Make me melt in a blue liquid of sanity…  
Various thoughts zip through Jamie’s mind as she gazes at the crescent moon, and, breathing deeply, she feels like a ghost walking in a world full of shadows that can’t understand the pain she has to endure.

***

Jamie soon heads home, and after she takes a shower, she gets into her PJs and tucks into bed.

On hearing a soft knock on her door, her tired eyes crack open. Realizing it is already morning, she groans in annoyance.

She sees that her mother is in her room, putting clean laundry into her dresser.

“Hopefully, you are actually sober this morning,” Jamie scoffs, a harsh tone of sarcasm in her voice as she sits up.

“I have put a lot of thought into something, and I think it would be wise to talk to a therapist about the problems you seem to be dealing with,” Ann replies solemnly. She wants to get to the point and knows Jamie hates the concept of mental doctors getting into her head.

“Oh, so I am the only fucked up one in this family?” Jamie glares at her mother, thinking that Ann blames her for their screwed-up family issues, and she feels her blood starting to boil with anger.

“Why must you always make things turn so damn sour?” Ann loses her cool and snaps with anger, wanting to avoid a fight with Jamie. She can feel the tension in the air.

“GET OUT!” Jamie screams at her mother, her anger getting to her. She wants nothing to do with her mother, and Ann complies.

After that heated fight, Jamie soon falls into a deep and long cat nap, her mind and body needing the rest.

She slips into a dream and prays it isn’t one of her recurrent nightmares, but she now believes her night terrors bring the only peace she can get from her screwed-up situation. 

A vast, old abandoned church with a high ceiling and an elegant gothic design stands tall. Ghostly moonlight shines through several of its broken stained-glass windows, some of which bear the polished design of naked fallen angels intimately embracing each other, wicked snickers on their faces.

The place has a vintage piano in a corner, with an old wooden bench next to it. The piano is covered with cobwebs and seems to be broken, and the dark oak wood has chipped off over the years. 

Jamie sees that she is wearing a long white lacy wedding dress with a vintage-style train. The dress is low cut, in a classy way, and fits like a corset. The long sleeves hang off her shoulders. Her prized oval silver locket, which she wears regularly, dangles from her neck; it is the only valuable thing that hasn’t been taken away from her.

Jamie feels uneasy, realizing that she is barefoot. Her heart is racing, terrified, beating hard like a drum, and she is too scared to even move, not knowing what to do.

The dream changes, as it always does, to a different area that is vast and holds raw elements of nature.

Jamie happens to be in a massive desert full of endless, utterly soft, golden sand hills, the hot sun beating down on her skin. She is clad in a long dark-purple silk wedding dress—it is strapless, fits snugly and has a small train. Elegant black crystals adorn it, and it has a ruffle design at the back, reminiscent of the Victorian era. Her polished nails are a blackish hue, and her eyes hold wicked intentions, as though she has lost all her sanity and has become a form of pure madness with a hunger for blood.

The hot sun doesn’t bother her. She finds the heat comforting, her hair blowing gently in the wind and her dress swirling like a steady river. 

She looks out at the endless sandy hills of a dead world, a dark smirk slowly creeping onto her lips. An inhuman chuckle escapes her lips, like a laughing demon, and large, leathery black wings appear at her back, swiftly spreading out.

Her eyes are swallowed by pitch blackness, and the air starts to whisper unclear, wicked thoughts, some of the voices giggling and chuckling with menacing joy.

“Of course, the fragile little angel will soon know the true meaning of pain and the sweet bliss of madness . . .” The wicked voices chuckle a little more, speaking to her and her alone.

Jamie feels a pulse of dark energy run through her blood, soon turning into thousands of large ravens with piercing red eyes. The ravens swarm around her and swiftly glide away, cawing with what sound like sinister glee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a family friend of Jamie's, which has his own secrets and goes by the name of Bill...

Bill sits up slowly from his bed, and his feet soon touch the soft dark red carpet of his penthouse. He likes the location of where his penthouse happens to be, but it is the top floor of a tall and lavish apartment, where he is able to see the vast city of Chicago.

He can see the moonlight peeking through as he exhales. His piercing blue–gray eyes feel tired.

Bill is in his mid-thirties, is from Russia—St. Petersburg, to be exact—and is over six feet tall. He has a striking youthfulness along with high cheekbones, full lips, and dangerously handsome features.

He has short, dark brown hair, which he likes to comb back, but little strands hang on the side of his forehead at times. He is tone and lean like a cunning panther with hidden strength, but like a cage fighter, he has toned hips and a long six-pack. 

Bill has worked for a Russian criminal boss and has been a part of the Vor V Zakone for many years, but he was transported to America for business reasons. Despite his thick Russian accent, he speaks fluent English.

He has a very large black and white tattoo of St. Petersburg and the Virgin Mary on his back, and under it are the words “Грешник и Санкт,” which mean “Sinner and Saint.”

The tattoo of two very detailed St. Petersburg towers depicts the sentences he has served in the Russian prison system.

He has the two Russian star symbols on his chest and knees, and on his right wrist, he bears a tattoo of a rosary that holds great meaning for him. The rosary reminds him of the Orthodox Prayer of the Hours, which he heard in the slums of St. Petersburg where he grew up, and it has somehow stuck with him no matter how much of a sinner he may be.

The part of the prayer that he remembers says, “Sanctify our souls. Purify our bodies. Correct our minds; cleanse our thoughts; and deliver us from all tribulations, evil, and distress.”

Bill has various Russian ring tattoos on both of his hands, but the tattoos on his knuckles show that he is also an outlaw and still an active criminal. He got these tattoos when he was a juvenile and had to serve time in the Russian prison system. 

He served in a place known as The White Swan, where he was incarcerated at the age of eighteen for drug smuggling. Bill served five years for his crime, but also three years for good behavior. 

It’s a good thing the criminal godfather who took him in immediately after he served his eight years in the piss hole taught him a new way of life after the judge pardoned his various other acts of rebellion—including being a little shit—and set him free.

He knew that he had to prove himself worthy of even staying alive while serving time as a kid who knew no better.

He fought with the others to the point of bloodshed, said his prayers every night, and didn’t give a shit whether people had a problem with him.

Bill isn’t his true name; it is an American name that he was given to help him to blend in. His true name is Iosif Dorofey. He is an only child who grew up in a dilapidated house and who barely had any food to live on as a young child.

Bill owns simple and classic things that have an elegant touch; this is exactly how he likes the suits he mostly wears. But his grand penthouse is a good size and has a classic yet slightly modern contemporary style.

As he gets out of his bed, he is naked and couldn’t care less. His below-the-belt area isn’t anywhere near the small end; he is surprisingly thicker and longer than the average guy.

Bill goes into his grand, open walk-in shower, which is mostly filled with elegant black marble. He turns on the warm water, as he knows that he has to be somewhere for a business meeting. 

He soon takes a shower and can feel the warm water running down his skin. He takes a deep breath as he tries to find his center, and he shuts his eyes. 

He soon comes out of the bathroom and returns to his room with a white towel wrapped around his waist. He sees a familiar woman sitting on his bed; it is Dahlia. 

Dahlia is in her early twenties and is Brazilian, but she speaks English with a beautiful Portuguese accent. 

She has flawless features like a supermodel and is tall like one too. She has a voluptuous chest area, but she has tight and flawless curves due to her being a very gifted stripper at a popular club in the downtown area. 

She has long honey-brown hair that goes past her chest and is often in loose curls, and she has light bronze skin and light brown eyes with a touch of gold in them. 

She likes to wear tight cocktail dresses that hug her exotic curves, but today she’s wearing one with spaghetti straps; it is slightly low cut, shows her back, and has a sparking jaguar pattern on it. She has on black leather high heels and is wearing smoky chocolate eye shadow that has a touch of gold in it. Her lush lips are a shimmering peach color, and the smell of sweet lavender and vanilla body spray lingers on her skin. 

Dahlia has a bit of a devious sexual side; she embraces her sexuality but plays it safe when it comes to the various men who catch her attention and with whom she sleeps.

She is guilty of liking bad boys who are dangerous. She knows all about Bill because they have a habit of running into each other for kinky one-night stands.

Bill feels he should know better than to fall for such traps of lust, knowing that he has no true emotions for women, but the situation with Jamie is a bit different. 

“You come to my dwelling without my permission! You have no shame for doing such a thing!” Bill scoffs, crossing his arms as he looks sharply at the woman.

“I missed you and some of your qualities; too bad you have a towel on to cover up one in particular that is surprisingly one hell of a big boy.” Dahlia gives a devious little chuckle while her eyes wander to his very impressive and large lower area. She smirks playfully; she loves being a little minx with a devious sexual nature. 

“I would prefer to dress in peace.” Bill grumbles, not in the mood for her shit 

“Kakaya ironiya,” How ironic, Bill speaks in his Russian tongue as he exhales, not falling for her attempts at seduction. 

“Get out of my place.” Bill has a stern tone, and Dahlia does what he says, blowing him a playful kiss and giving him a sexy wink as she makes her way out through the door.

***

As Bill arrives at a meeting in a Russian pub downtown, he finds that the place reminds him of his home back in St. Petersburg. The pub is a good size and has traditional Russian artwork on the walls. It is also a place that the girls who work the streets often visit, but only during the late hours of the night.

Bill has always had a taste for simple, sharp suits. He is wearing a nice pair of black suit pants with a dark gray, long-sleeved, button-up shirt tucked into his pants. He is also wearing an attractive black suit jacket, which is also buttoned up, as well as a well-dressed black suit tie and some black leather gloves. He is wearing shiny black dress shoes. His short dark brown hair is combed back, and he is clean-shaven, which is his preferred look. 

“Vsegda priyatno uvidet' starogo druga,” It is always nice to see an old friend, an old man speaks with a thick Russian accent. 

He is standing behind Bill. 

Bill turns around to see his Krestnii Otets, or what is known as his criminal godfather from Russia. The man is in his late seventies and is bald. He has brown eyes, and he is slightly shorter than Bill is. The man’s name is Alik Korsak. In America, he is known as Al.

Al is not one to mess with, and the people who work for him know this. Bill has seen the old man kill someone who crossed him, and he had no qualms about inflicting a violent death upon the offender. 

Still, it is rare for the old man to kill someone unless he feels that the situation has gotten way out of control and he needs to deal with the problem himself.

“Yedinstvennyy chelovek, kotorogo ya nikogda ne ustanu videt',” The one person, that I never get tired of seeing. Bill chuckles, giving the old man a warm hug.  
He sees Al as his family.

“Zachem voobshche priyezzhat' v Ameriku?” Why even bother coming all the way to America? Bill is puzzled as to why the Krestnii Otets has decided to stay in America for the time being, knowing that he is running a very big risk of being caught by the FBI. 

“Traditsii i biznes,” Traditions and business, Alik knows the risks he is taking by staying in America, but he knows that he would be a lot less protected in Russia and, he feels that he has made the right choice. 

***

Bill finds himself in the very open, grand hotel suite in London the next morning due to criminal business relations that Alik set up for him. He managed to book it sneakily. His Russian drug boss gave him a good amount of euros in paper and coins to last the length of his business trip.

Bill hasn’t been to London in a long ass time and would rather go back to his homeland of St. Petersburg. He yearns for his homeland at times, wanting to spend just one solid winter holiday there and to be allowed to enjoy it in peace.

A sharp black suit lies neatly on the king-size bed. Bill got out of the shower not too long ago, and he now has a soft white towel wrapped around his toned hips. His short dark brown hair is a little damp, and a small piece hangs to the side of his face. 

Bill has to go to various secret meetings with other higher-ranking Russian crime bosses who are part of the same illegal business—Vor V Zakone—but Bill has been put on the hot spot during those times and has had to explain the tattoos on his body.

Bill knows that the FBI is aware of the Vor V Zakone, as they send agents out to Russia all the time in an attempt to crack down on the dangerous crime gang and put a stop to its operations.

Bill soon gets dressed in his black suit pants and his dark blue long-sleeved, buttoned-up shirt, which he tucks into his pants. He is wearing his black silk tie, which is neatly knotted; his black suit jacket, which makes him look sharp; and his shiny black shoes.

He buttons up his suit jacket a little bit and takes a deep breath. He wants to take a stroll in the city of London, as he knows Benny won’t be arriving for some time yet.

Bill grabs his black leather gloves and slides them on, finding them to be comfortable.

Yet, Bill doesn’t want to take the chance of his tattoos being seen, as he knows that the FBI has a European division in London.

He often has strange dreams about Jamie, and he doesn’t know why. All he knows is that he is happy in them, and she is even more angelic in them.

Like a noble Russian man of the Vor V Zakone, he mostly sticks to his Orthodox religion, but there is something about Jamie’s innocence and her strong personality that brings out the silently devilish side of his personality every time.

This is why Bill has a tattoo that says Грешник и Санкт [Sinner and Saint]; he believes he is a saint because he follows the rules and the traditions of the Vor V Zakone. Yet, he believes that he is a sinner too because of the demons that are within him and that he will always be seen as a sinner by the law and the angels.

Bill hears a soft knock on his door and wonders who it could be. He grabs a razor-sharp pocketknife that he hid nearby, as he is always on the alert.

Bill knows that he has many enemies, even within the Vor V Zakone, and he has had many close calls with death during his lifetime.

He opens the door carefully and sees the maid, who looks fairly young; he surmises that she must be in her mid-twenties. He can sense that she is a British girl, and she isn’t bad-looking at all. In fact, she is quite stunning, with full lips, piercing hazel eyes, and fair skin.

Her long, dark blonde hair is up in a casual bun, and there is a strand hanging to the side of her face. There is a soft yet sharp elegance to her. He also notices her lush curves and small waist.

***  
Jamie finds herself utterly tired while lying in her bed. The session with the psychiatrist has exhausted her, but she couldn’t take it anymore and had to walk out of the place due to the rage she was feeling.

Jamie dreams of a vast, abandoned mental hospital. She is standing in a long, seemingly endless hallway. The place looks as if it is from the vintage era. The windows are mostly broken, and the old metal doors with sliding bars are locked tight. The ghostly moonlight shines through the broken windows. The paint has faded over time, and there are unclear voices in the air … voices of madness and pure insanity.

She is wearing an elegant, black, lacy wedding-style dress that has a train, but it fits like a corset and has beautiful crystal beads sewn on to it. Her hair hangs in loose curls, and she is wearing black, silk, elbow-length gloves; dark red lipstick; and smoky dark purple eye shadow. As she kneels, the dress seems to spill around her like an open rose at night, and she is holding a smooth crystal ball.

Jamie’s heart of pain and rage now feels numb; yet, she also feels something much more wicked and sinister, like a jaded, restless spirit. She looks into the crystal ball that appears from thin air and she sees the reflection of a courtly Victorian ballroom with dim lights that seem to be calling out to her like a message from beyond the grave.

Jamie’s surroundings change with just a faint whisper in the wind; she is now standing in an abandoned mausoleum that seems to be centuries old. In various resting places, there are Victorian-style coffins that seem to have been broken into.

The grand Victorian chandelier hanging from the high ceiling is covered in dust, and Jamie can see that there is a dark, seemingly endless hallway before her. 

The place reminds her of her screwed-up mind with its spots of darkness and how lost she feels in the pain of her toxic family life, which seems to be slowly breaking away into smaller pieces.

“No, they don’t matter….” Jamie thinks about the screaming of her parents, the voices of anger that Jamie’s parents have for each other begin to echo in her head, as tears of heartbreak start to swell up in her eyes

Yet, Jamie is deeply confused and doesn’t understand the strange emotion of darkness that she is feeling. Her mind attempts to put the pieces together. She doesn’t know whether the jaded bottled emotions of pain, amongst other things that she is feeling, are driving her crazy, but deep down, she is scared to find out what awaits her in the pitch-black shadows.

Jamie throws the crystal ball, and it falls to the ground, smashing into thousands of pieces; as time seems to simply slow down with her look and attire changing

Jamie’s strapless, wedding-style dress is fit for a lost ice princess. In addition to the delicate white flowers all over it, it has a white crystal flower on the side, and its silk train, which has a wavy rose petal design at the bottom, touches the floor.

Her hair is partly pulled back, with a white crystal rose hair clip holding it in place. 

There are small, sparkling white flowers all over her hair, making it seem as though she is a flawless fairy who is trying to run away from the nightmare that is her life.

Her appealingly glittery skin is like that of an innocent angel from the heavens, and she wears dangling chandelier earrings, made of precious crystal, that take the form of pink roses.

She has on white, lacy, elbow-length gloves with crystal beads on them, and she is wearing simple, white semi-high heels.

The room begins to change again; this time, it is an open, grand ballroom that is brimming with French Victorian appeal. The walls are mostly a shimmering gold color that is usually reserved for royalty.

The ceiling has a beautiful, angelic painting on it; the curtains are made of the finest French silk; and Victorian crystal chandeliers dangle from the ceiling.

Jamie sees that she isn’t alone. There are many people with her, but they seem to have come from a different era. They appear to be part of a French masquerade party with a royal angelic theme. Jamie feels like a small child in a room full of strangers and magic. As she moves past the people, she lifts her dress up a little so it doesn’t get caught on her heels.

She can hear music. A young female opera singer with the voice of an angel sings a song that is so slow and smooth that it sounds as if it is coming from the heavens.

She moves past the people as she tries to find a way out of her crazy dream. She feels that she could be forever trapped in the beauty of pure madness that the dream secretly holds.

But, things soon around her start to change in a sinister way, as though she is seeing the true hidden horrors of the nightmare

“Argh!” Jamie shoots up, screaming in pure fear as she wakes from her dream. Her heart is racing with panic, and cold sweat runs down her skin. Tears well up in her eyes. She doesn’t know what is going on with her mind. She feels as if she is going crazy in more ways than one.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie is riding her black Harley Davidson Fatboy motorcycle through downtown Chicago, liking the breeze in her hair.

Jamie is a grease monkey. She likes classic muscle cars and has been taught by Fred how to fix them up. Fred also managed to help her get a solid job at an old auto place that pays very good money.

Jamie is enjoying such work most days of the week, as she feels it’s a place where she can keep her sanity 

She is wearing a classy, low-cut bell shirt that is made of white lace. It is buttoned up in the front and has a vintage style, and she’s wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top under it. It, too, is low-cut and looks classy. Her black skinny jeans hug her lush curves and small waist in just the right way, and the bottoms of her pant legs are tucked into her flat, black leather belt buckle boots.

Her hair hangs in loose curls, and her light makeup is complemented by her glossy peach-colored lips. The bruises on her face and body, the result of a severe beating due to her father, have healed.

Moments pass, and Jamie rides up to a fancy Italian restaurant. Her mother had somehow managed to get reservations for a large round table.

The restaurant is large and has the finest of everything, even down to the damn silverware.

Jamie remembers how much she used to love having family dinners in public places, but all that seems to have changed. She now hates family dinners for understandable reasons. 

She feels that she has to hide the bruises whenever she is in public. The bruises have been inflicted by her drunk, abusive father.

Each time she attends events such as family gatherings, she usually stays as quiet as a mouse. But she feels as if she is going crazy inside and screaming her head off so that she can be heard and simply understood.

Jamie stops in her tracks for a moment as she sees her father. She feels that he is sober, as he isn’t swaying back and forth like an utter fool when he is drunk. He is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a red, plaid, long-sleeved, buttoned-up shirt. He has the body of strong muscle with large arms like a fearless bear, with a small round belly even if he is still a very well built in many ways

He is clean-shaven, his short dark blonde hair is combed back, and he has the same deep blue eyes as Jamie. She knows that she got her eye color from her father; she has more of her father’s physical traits than anything else, even if they are subtle.

“Hey, you.” Her father, Steve, tries to give her hug. He tries to smile warmly, fully aware of his messed-up family situation and wanting to set things right.

Jamie can’t help but flinch in fear, and she takes a step back. She has learned to fear her father and the bruises he inflicts on her when he is heavily drunk.

When she was a little girl, Jamie’s father was her favorite person in the whole world. Now she feels that she can’t trust him. 

Thoughts of doubt and fear linger in her mind, and she doesn’t know what to do. She can’t help hugging her arms tightly, and she doesn’t say much of anything. 

You promised,  
That you would never hurt me.  
You promised,  
That you would never betray me.  
You promised,  
That you would save me from the darkness.  
You promised,  
The wicked monsters would never find me.  
You promised,  
Words that you couldn’t end up keeping.

“Oh, your sister couldn’t come tonight because she isn’t feeling very well. She’s home sick with a tiny flu bug, Jamie,” her mother, Ann, speaks up with a tender smile, trying to make it seem as if everything is perfectly fine as she gives Jamie a hug.

Dinner soon starts, but Jamie doesn’t feel hungry. She decides to keep her hands in her lap and stay quiet.

Jamie can hear her mother and father laughing warmly as they talk to each other. They seem like lost souls who have found each other again.

Tears of sadness well up in Jamie’s deep blue eyes. She knows that it is all a mere illusion of lies and broken dreams that can never fully come true.

Thoughts linger in her mind as she feels a tear run down one of her cheeks. As frowns her brows, her parents don’t even notice how much she is breaking inside.

Take it all away,  
Can you see that I am breaking?  
Make the broken dreams of damnation,  
Fade and melt away.  
Nobody can see that I am screaming inside,  
Why do I feel like a ghost silenced by stitches?

“Can I be excused, please?” Jamie speaks up as she wipes away her tears. She wants to leave the place and be left alone.

“I’m not feeling well tonight. I’m going home.” Jamie tries to sound happy. She stands up and excuses herself from the table, giving a fake smile.

***

Soon, Jamie is in her bathroom, soaking in the tub. The bathroom is spacious, classy, and has a vintage style. The tiles are a rusted tan color, which adds to the vintage effect, and the bath sits beneath a simple window that overlooks the alleyway outside her house.

There is a large, rusty wooden table against the wall beneath the window, and delicate lavender flowers sit in a clear vase on the table.

Jamie’s hair is up in a casual bun, and as the hot steam rising from the water relaxes her, she shuts her eyes.

She feels her mind begin to slip into a different world, which she can’t seem to push away. Her brain is too exhausted from her crying as she remembers her father coming home drunk, battering her, and leaving deep-blue bruises. Even though she hadn’t seen him for weeks before tonight’s rocky event occurred, the memory is still raw.

Jamie is in a vast, flat desert. The sun slowly starts to hide behind the tall mountains as the sky is painted with soft shades of purple and pink.

The ground is mostly wet, and there is a reflection of the scene on the surface of the still water. The air is starting to become as cold as ice.

There are a couple tall, dead, twisted trees, where wicked ravens with cold, glowing red eyes that peer out of the darkness like to settle.

Jamie sits on one of the large dry areas of the desert ground. She is sitting crisscross style with her hands on her knees, and she shuts her eyes.

Her hair, which is raven black for some reason, is combed back, and she is wearing glossy dark red lipstick and dark purple gothic eye shadow. Her toenails and fingernails are pitch-black. She never thought she would end up having a dark side . . . never thought the insanity of her jaded emotions would end up consuming her and transforming her into a pure monster.

She has the dangerous and deadly characteristics of a demon that hungers for blood and chaos. The wicked ravens from the shadows decide to give the darkness, that Jamie holds a name—Jazlyn.

“Jazlyn . . .” the wind starts to whisper to her, cackling with a sinister, raspy tone that is very much inhuman.

A deadly black snake appears from one of the wet puddles on the desert ground. Its glowing red eyes have razor-thin pupils, and it has sharp, horns on its head. The snake senses a form of some kind and slithers up one of Jazlyn’s ankles and soon one of her legs, its body moving like a steady river

The snake flicks its tongue, trying to pick up a trace of body heat and sensing the texture of soft skin against its smooth belly. Jazlyn can feel the snake. She lets out a deep and inhuman chuckle of wicked amusement, and a dark smirk forms on her lips.

The snake starts to slither up her thigh and moves toward the lush curves of her small waist, wanting to explore the surface it is slithering on. It then changes form, turning into a large object that resembles a black silk sheet. It has a strange and supernatural movement and liquid appeal. The strange material mostly covers Jazlyn, revealing only one of her piercing deep blue eyes and a little bit of her glossy dark red lips.

Jazlyn’s eyes become swallowed by blackness, making her chuckle even more. She feels simply evil in every way . . . and she feels the madness.

A pulse runs up her skin, and she suddenly turns into a large shadow that seems to hover slightly above the ground, causing the sunset to fade away into the darkness.

She turns into many large black scorpions, and the creatures start to scatter as if they are in a busy city and are off to find somewhere else where they can linger.

Jamie awakens from her scary dream and shoots up, not realizing that she had even dozed off. Cold sweat runs down her skin, her heart races, and her trembling hands grip the sides of the tub. Her knuckles have turned white.

After having a warm bath, Jamie gets dressed in a pair of cheeky black lace boy shorts and her oversized, dark gray, short-sleeved Black Sabbath shirt, which is low-cut but looks classy. Her hair is a little damp.

As soon as she slips on her soft bunny-themed slippers, she hears a loud crash in the kitchen. She is hesitant to see what or who caused the loud noise. 

She takes a deep breath as she comes out of her bedroom and shuts the door gently behind her. She makes her way down the stairs and heads toward the kitchen to investigate the cause of the strange noise.

Jamie stops in her tracks once she is in the kitchen, where she sees her father. “Dad? What are you doing here?”

Her father can barely maintain his balance; he is swaying from side to side like a drunk. He is also slurring his words and is making no sense. She can smell hard whisky on his breath, even from a distance, and she can see that his eyes are red and glazed over. It is clear that he has been drinking. She hadn’t seen her father in weeks, but because of his drunken state, he decided to just swing by tonight. 

“Why do you have to be such a bitch to your mother all the time?” Steve glares angrily at Jamie, swaying a little bit more as his true nature begins to show.

“You aren’t yourself…” Jamie starts to back away as pure fear begins to come back to her. She knows where the tense situation will lead.

“Come here! We need to talk!” With quick reflexes, Steve grabs one of Jamie’s wrists suddenly as she tries to scurry away.

“No! Let go of me!” Jamie struggles to get free, and tears of panic well up in her deep blue eyes.

“Shut up! Just shut up!” Like the flick of a light switch, Steve snaps, giving Jamie a hard punch to the face.

She falls to the ground, and when tries to stand up, her mind feels like it is spinning.

She has a deep purple bruise near her jaw and a fresh cut on her lower lip.

“You just always have to be the source of damn problems and distress in the family, don’t you?!” Steve growls with rage and gives Jamie a hard kick to the waist. The alcohol is controlling his thought process and the heightening troubled emotions that result from his damaged past.

Jamie screams. Pure pain causes her to grip her waist, and she can sense that the area is already bruised and is swelling. She begins to cough up blood, and she can see little dots everywhere and hear the echo of her rapidly beating heart as thoughts zip through her throbbing mind.

Love is for silly fools,  
Hope is for pathetic, wishful dreamers.  
Sanity is one of the Devil’s lies,  
Peace is a broken promise of the wicked.  
If there are still kings of truth,  
Then, I am a mere wounded fool of such evil oaths.  
As Jamie’s world is swallowed by shadows, she blacks out, and her will to hang on to life seems to fade.

She dreams of a vast, seemingly endless area that is covered in razor-sharp rocks and boulders that are as tall as mountains. An eerie sheet of fog dances smoothly in the air..

It is as though she is witnessing something—a wicked event being created—from behind an unseen mirror. The sky is full of gloomy clouds that are blood red mixed with dark gray, and wicked, unclear whispers fill the chilly air. There is an area that is full of tall rose vines with sharp thorns and black roses. Their thickness makes them unbreakable, and they are as tall as the highest trees.

There is a naked female form tangled in the roses and looks just like Jamie. Her long, raven-black hair is a bit messy and hides most of her face, and the glossy, dark red hue of her lips makes them appear black.

Her long, sharp fingernails are black, as are her toenails.

One of the thick rose vines stabs her from behind and protrudes through her lush chest of fullness as the rest dig into her rotten flesh, holding her in place. Her wounds are so deep that her muscles are  
showing along with her decaying flesh, and black blood oozes onto the sharp rocks around her. Her blood fizzles and bubbles as soon as it hits the rocks, making the sound of hot acid. Her broken ribs protrude from her chest, and part of the flesh on her face is gone. 

Her glossy muscles and bone structure are partly showing, and there are no eyes in her eye sockets. Deadly black vultures with glowing red eyes glide above her; they have already pecked at most of her body, tearing it apart.

A large black vulture with a sharp beak and sword-like claws comes gliding down from the dark sky. Its red eyes glow as it lands swiftly on one of the thick rose vines. The bird walks on it, making its way over to the rotting female corpse. 

The fingers of the body twitch a little, as the unclear whispers seem to grow into devilish giggles of glee. The head of the body suddenly jolts upright and lets out the loud scream of an unholy dragon mixed with that of a bloodthirsty lion.

The dream changes. Everything melts around her.

Jamie is now in another strange area, but this time, she is on a vast lake of ice. The sensation of coldness under her feet makes her shiver and hug her bare chest. She is naked from head to toe. Her head is down, and she can see large air bubbles stuck beneath the thick sheet of ice; they seem to be frozen in time.

In the distance, she can see the tall, frosted mountains and a strange material falling from the gloomy sky. Jamie sees that it is falling ashes—the ashes of all the burned hope and lost chances at freedom from her own toxic madness.

Jazlyn stands on a tall hill overlooking the frozen lake, waiting to take down the small, fragile prey that is Jamie. Jazlyn is wearing a long, black silk dress with long sleeves. It has an elegant mermaid train with a black lace rose design. The dress exposes the soft skin of her narrow back, and she is wearing a black leather corset over the dress. Her black hair is up in a Victorian bun, and simple, loose curls hang to the side of her face. Her lips are a dark red color as she has on dark purple eye shadow.

Her eyes peek out a little from behind the frames of her black Victorian glasses. She is wearing black leather gloves and is holding a large umbrella made of a black lacy material. The piece has a gothic touch; it’s as though it has been woven from spider webs.

“I feel that there is going to be one hell of a show.” Jazlyn’s lips form into a sinister sneer, and her eyes become pitch-black as she emits an inhuman chuckle.  
Jamie feels the ice beginning to crack around her. As she scans the area, her heart races with panic; she doesn’t know what is moving beneath the sheet of ice.

The large black rose vines burst suddenly from the thick ice, hissing and moving swiftly like an army of deadly snakes. Jamie scurries away desperately, but her feet are slipping against the ice. 

“Argh!” Jamie screams in pure pain, her body unable to move. She is soon entangled in the deadly rose vines, and her feet are now inches off the ground. The thick rose vines stand like tall trees; some of them are wrapped tightly around her ankles, as well as her wrists, which are now being kept pinned behind her back.

Her large, gray angel wings are outstretched, but they are broken and ripped, and there is a rose vine wrapped tightly around her neck. Some of the bones of her wings are sticking out, and she is a bloody mess. Blood runs from her mouth and down her skin before oozing onto the cold sheet of ice.

Jamie hangs her head down. She is unable to scream because the rose vines dig into her skin and silence her with their toxic poison.

“Aww, such a lovely day. Though you seem to be in a bit of mess, if I say so myself,” a female voice speaks up. It is Jazlyn, who seems to have appeared like dust in the wind. 

Ashes are no longer falling from the sky, but the gloomy clouds still linger.

Jamie knows that she is losing blood and is near death. The deep wounds that were caused by the rose vines are excruciating.

Jamie sees that the strange woman is somehow connected to her, but there is something about her that isn’t really human; she is pure evil with a twisted, morbid sense of humor. Jamie sees that the woman looks just like her; it’s as if she is a fallen angel.

“I never thought someone’s very heart and soul could be so black.” Jazlyn leers with dark satisfaction, wanting too Jamie suffer.

As Jamie lifts her head, red tears run down her cheeks, and the numbing sadness coursing through her veins never seems to stop.

“I have no sympathy for the pathetic little fawn that you are, but you will fall, and I will rise from my prison brought upon me due to the Heavens. Your mental state of chaos is mine to fuck around with, you worthless bitch. Even The Devil won’t be able to save you, or God for that matter” With the snap of her hand, Jazlyn grabs Jamie’s chin. As Jamie looks at her, Jazlyn continues to hold her chin tightly, squeezing her like a coiling snake.

Jamie can see the anger in the woman’s deep blue eyes and the glare of pure hate. She also hears the deep growl of a dangerous wolf that is out for blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie is in one of the patient rooms at a large hospital later that evening, being looked over by a young nurse. She has her shirt off, as she covers up her bare chest, and she isn’t wearing a bra. She slides on her soft, black PJ shirt back on once the nurse is done with her - the only comfort she feels in this situation.

Her mother had found her, what seemed like moments ago, as Jamie lay blacked out, her body beaten up after her father showed up drunk at home. A large, deep purple bruise begins on right side of her waist, stretching to her lower back, and a cut is visible on her lower lip, alongside a plum-colored bruise on her cheek near her jaw.

Jamie’s soul is numb and broken. Holding back tears, she keeps her arms close to her as much as she can, flinching every time the damn nurse touches her bruises, even with only a light brush of a finger. 

The pain is agonizing, and at times, Jamie whimpers like a scared, beaten dog whose bones have been broken. 

“She won’t tell me much of what happened, only that she accidentally fell down the stairs and hurt herself pretty bad.” Ann is more than worried, pacing the hallway near Jamie’s room. She had called Bill, as his flight landed about an hour and is glad to get the Vor V Zakone business taken care of in Russia. Ann felt the need to have him near, since she trusts him like family. As always, Bill is wearing a sharp dark grey suit, with black leather gloves and a classy tie.

“Let me go speak to her,” Bill gives Ann a small, comforting smile, as he slides his hands into the pockets of his suit pants.

Without waiting for an answer, he turns the silver doorknob, making his way into the room, always the courteous gentleman. 

Jamie can only stare at the wall in front of her, keeping her bare chest covered. Questions linger in her mind as her lower lip quivers and silent tears run down her cheeks.

“Don’t even fucking say anything to me,” Jamie heard Bill’s voice while he spoke to the nurse, moments ago, as she takes a deep breath. She’s more than pissed off and angry inside, wanting to be left alone and not be in the presence of Bill. 

“It’s not my place to say anything, and I wasn’t going to anyway.” Bill shrugs, not knowing what to say to her exactly. 

“Oh, that’s comforting.” Jamie’s tone is bitter, and despite her words, she doesn’t want anyone’s sympathy for what has happened to her.

“I could give you a ride home, if you want me to.” Bill offers her this small amount of help, noticing that she isn’t even looking at him.

“Go suck on a cock,” Jamie finally turns her head sharply to look at him, and her deep, blue eyes, angry words, and glare of anger are more than cold.

“It’s your loss, not mine” Bill shrugs with a sneer of amusement, and he begins to walk away.

“Wait,” Jamie stops him just as he starts to leave the room, coming to her senses. Jamie knows that she has no other way home, hoping she isn’t making a reckless choice by taking his offer.

Jamie decides to let Bill take her home, but stays in the backseat, not wanting to be anywhere near him. Soon, she’s back home. Her mother has been called into work at the hospital, where they need her to cover another nurse’s long night shift.

***

Jamie is sitting on one end of the couch in the family room, with Bill on the other. He sits with his legs open and his arm crossed, watching Jamie silently glare at him as she tightly hugs her legs, with soft, bunny slippers on her feet.

“Isn’t this a tad bit childish of you?” Bill is becoming annoyed by the girl’s aggressive attitude. He does not find her scary at all and thinks her stubbornness is completely ridiculous. Jamie only glares, answering with a hiss like a pissed off cat ready to scratch someone’s eyes out.

“Fuck off!” Jamie isn’t in the mood for games, especially his games, as she gets off the couch. All she wants is to be left alone to sleep off her numbing rage and utter sadness.

“I am sorry for offending you, if that’s what I did.” Bill stands up and walks towards Jamie, but she stops in her tracks. 

“You think you have the right to get to know me inside and out. You don’t, and I won’t give you that damn right. I don’t trust people for a reason, and you are one of them.” Jamie glares at him, holding back tears brought on by her jaded mix of emotions and the beating her drunken father put her through

Deep down, Jamie craves a warm hug from Fred, wanting him to make her laugh, somehow. She wants to snuggle up with Shadow the cat, to hear Shadow give a soft meow of assurance that everything will turn out just fine. Jamie knows that Fred and Shadow are the only friends in her life that truly understand her, even if Shadow happens to be a cat. She trusts that Fred won’t hurt her and give her painful bruises as her father does, but mostly, she wants to just die and end her suffering. 

Bill sees a glimpse of a terrified little girl deep inside Jamie, seeing how she is holding back the tears the best she can, as her blue eyes aren’t as bright

He can’t help but have an edge of sympathy for the young girl and to an extant, knowing that she isn’t fond of the male species and trust very few of them

“I am tired and I am going to go to bed, but I want you to just leave or stay miles away from me” Jamie finally goes up the stairs and soon into her bedroom, taking a deep breath

Jamie is soon sleeping in her bed; everything is still and silent.

She slips into a dream, her mind too tired to even push it away

She dreams of the vast late full of mysterious black ink, the substance seeming to boil like hot lava as steam is dancing on the surface

There are massive dead trees around the lake as the clouds are gloomy, but there is a slice of ghostly light peeking through the clouds in some areas

Jazlyn is sitting on a large chair made of dark oak wood with armrests, the chair having a design of black leather on it with a Victorian appeal to it

Jazlyn is wearing a black silk sweetheart neckline corset that laces up the back, but she is wearing a shiny black leather skirt that hugs her lush curves and small waist

She is wearing black lace thigh high pantyhose, the pantyhose attached to her black lace garner belt as she is wearing black leather high heels

She is wearing dark purple smoky eye shadow with her hair down in loose curls, her lips a glossy dark red color as she is wearing shiny black leather elbow length gloves with a black leather spiked choker necklace

The chair that she is sitting on, is on the lake as it isn’t sinking, but there is a large round chessboard table in front of her made from hot black metal and glass

The table has a design of razor sharp black rose vines on it that seem like deadly claws, the creepy chest board pieces adding to the gothic appeal of it all

Her opponent is sitting in the same kind of chair as the person is across from her, but it the person is more so a rotten corpse from the vintage era during the great depression

The person is wearing a ripped up vintage dark grey suit, but most of his flesh is already peeling away as he is missing one of his eyes

The corpse doesn’t have much hair, but his skin is pale as death with his jaw structure and teeth poking out

His bones are showing as his eye sockets can be seen, even if his one rotten eye seems to be poking out like a needle

Jazlyn is in a relaxed position as she finds it amusing in a wicked way, amusing that she is playing a game of chest with a decaying corpse that look simply horrifying

“Your move, dead man” Jazlyn has a wicked snicker of mockery, chuckling in a inhuman way as she smoothly crosses one of her long legs over the other like a tease

The corpse has a raspy evil giggle, looking right at Jazlyn with a strong gaze, as the dead man knows just the perfect move in order to win

One of his boney hands with rotten skin peeling away reaches out to the board, taking one of her knights that is protecting her Queen

“Move taken,” the corpse has a wide grin, wanting to see what she will do for her move

“Checkmate,” Jazlyn soon makes her move as she takes the dead man’s Queen by using her own surprise tatic, her lips curling into a sneer of dark delight

“Soon, the sane will fall along with the Heavens and the chaos of my wrath will rise. The pathetic little broken soul will need a small ‘push’ in order to fall off the bandwagon of sanity,” Jazlyn has large black scorpions appear with glowing red eyes, but there is many as they start to crawl up the chessboard table

“Don’t you just love the idea of a young girl being pinned down helplessly? Don’t you love the idea of her screaming and crying for the agony to stop?” Jazlyn grins even more, gently having one of the scorpions crawl one of one of her hands 

***

A couple weeks later, Jamie is in auto shop that she works at as she finds the place soothing 

Her bruises are going away as they barley are showing, her mind and emotions not on edge as much

She is wearing her dark grey skinny jeans with the ends tucked into her flat black leather belt buckle boots, but she is wearing a black sleeveless Betty Boop vixen themed shirt as it ends in the middle of her waist

Her curvy hips and the dip of her lower back area shows due to the shirt, but she doesn’t mind as her hair is pulled back in a smooth ponytail

Jamie is spread over the leather seat of a classic red 1957 Harley-Davidson Sportster XL, she is lying partly on her tummy while sitting on it saddle style as her legs are open

She is working on some small touch up with the loose screws and wiring of the engine, wanting to make sure that everything works just right

Some of the young mechanics often would check out her tight little bum and how her jeans hug her behind just perfectly, seeing the dip of her lower back exposed with her lush hourglass curves and how she is sitting on the motorcycle

Jamie doesn’t let the foolish animals get to her, wanting to stay focused on getting the engine fully fixed even if she knows it is will take time

“Hey, grease monkey” a man speaks up, as it is Fred, a warm smirk on his face

He is wearing his law enforcement uniform as he is on his lunch break from the station, but he has his car which is a dark blue 1950 Cadillac Coupe de Ville with black leather interior

He got the car at a cheap sale, but managed to get it all fixed and even down to the paint job for a good price

He tries to spark a conversation if they choose to, but doesn’t push it even they don’t feel like talking

The troubled criminal young adults all know who Fred is, even the young Spanish kids who know little English know who Fred is as they have surprisingly have true respect for the law man 

“I am on my lunch break, but I don’t know if you have had a break yet” Fred crosses his arms with a chuckle, seeing Jamie get off the motorcycle and a grab a small rag in order to clean the motor oil from her hands

“Sounds good to me,” Jamie is a bit hungry, but barley at any breakfast and is craving lunch more than ever

They head to his car, joking around with wisecrack remarks and snickers of mockery

Shadow stands up a little bit, as she is in the passenger’s seat of the car, putting her paws and fuzzy black face against the window

Shadow gives Fred a gaze of impatience and annoyance, wondering, what took him so long to get his butt back to the vehicle 

Jamie can see a tint of emerald green in the cat’s piercing amber gold eyes, seeing her ears are back a bit with her long tail swiftly moving back and forth

“Shadow is like my guard dog with deadly claws, but she finds a way to hop into the car while I am ready to go somewhere. As you can tell, she wants to chew my ass out like a feisty dame. She also finds a way to sneak into the station and finds a cozy place in order to take a cat nap on my desk, kiddo” Fred shrugs with a jeering chuckle, hearing Jamie laugh with a beaming smile as she finds it too funny

Shadow swiftly moves to the back seats as Jamie gets in the car, sitting on the passenger’s side as Fred gets in the driver’s side

Fred soon starts to drive on the road as Shadow stands up on her back legs, her soft pink paws against one of the back windows

Shadow gives soft meows to passing cars, her tail swiftly moving back and forth as she is curious of the noises of rumbling vehicle engines

Shadow swiftly moves over to Jamie’s lap, soon plopping on her back and exposes her soft belly with her legs up a bit

Jamie starts to gently rub Shadow’s belly full of fuzz as it makes her tenderly smirk, hearing Shadow purr with pure delight as she loves having her belly rubbed by people she deeply cares for

***

Bill opens his eyes as he takes a deep breath, thinking that he must be having odd dreams lately about Jamie due to him being overly stressed out

“Been a long time, baby” a woman speaks up as Bill sees that it is Dahlia, a sexy playful smirk on her face as she is a dance at the large strip club

She is wearing a sparking gold push up bikini top and bottoms to match it; her bottoms are tied at the side as she is wearing a garner belt on one of her legs

Her long and lean stomach is showing, the lush curves and small waist of her seductive hourglass figure able to pull anyone in 

Her long honey brown hair is in flawless loose curl, she is wearing smoky bronze eye shadow with her full lips a sparkling peach color

Her light brown eyes are spell bounding just like her alluring Brazilian features, but Bill can see a tint of piercing gold in them

She is wearing black leather high heels, carrying her shoulders high as she walks over to Bill with a memorizing sway of her hips

Bill can’t deny that she is a profound and stunning woman with striking beauty, but he doesn’t want to fall for her trap of lust 

Bill knows she has a talent at bringing various men to her bed, but he is tried of falling for her typical traps of lust even if he tries to fight it

“I just love how you look in suits,” Dahlia sits down on the couch by him, swiftly crossing one of her long legs over the other

“What do you want, woman?” Bill isn’t in the mood for her games, looking at her sharply

“I was thinking that I could go over to your place tonight after my shift, but for some good company that you could give me” Dahlia gently grabs his tie, tugging him close to her as her lips are inches away  
from his

Bill can smell the scent of passion fruit that is lingering on her, part of his arousal wanting to come out and give her what she wants for the devious fun of it all

“Someone else can use your services for tonight,” Bill stands his ground as he doesn’t give in like he typically would, soon standing up with a stern look on his face

Dahlia is a bit taken back for Bill turning her down, crossing her arms with an irritated look

***

Jamie is soon back at home as she is in her bedroom, but she has on her soft dark blue plaid PJ pants as she is wearing a low-cut dark grey lasagna strap tank top

Her hair is down as she is wearing a clean pair of cozy white ankle length socks, not minding one bit

She has her large bed sheet over her as her 16-year-old sister is under it as well, both of them lying on their sides and facing each other

They both giggle and joke around just like old times, everything seeming utterly peaceful and at ease

“Well, I am your only sister. Duh, you goof. Looks like you are stuck with me, Scar” Jamie has a tender chuckle with a soft smirk, hearing Scarlet laugh as she finds Jamie’s remark too funny

“Can I sleep with you tonight, Jamie?” Scarlet wants to stay with her big sister tonight, wanting to keep Jamie some company as she senses Jamie has been a bit depressed lately

“Of course, kiddo. Maybe it would help me get some peaceful sleep for once, but I could use some peaceful sleep anyway” Jamie hopes she doesn’t have any freaky nightmares tonight, warmly smiling as  
her sister scoots closer to her

Jamie and Scarlet soon shut their eyes, as Scarlet has her head nuzzled against Jamie’s chest while holding onto one of her hands

***

Jamie is in her bedroom. As she gets done with the final piece for her Halloween attire, the moonlight shines down outside.

It is Halloween night, as Jamie is strangely excited. 

Her 21st birthday was a couple days ago, which she didn’t do a whole lot and decided to celebrate with her sister by taking her out for some chocolate chip ice cream at a vintage themed diner.

Jamie is wearing black skinny jeans, which she tucks into her flat black leather belt buckle boots. She’s also wearing a black low-cut, off the shoulder, long-sleeved top that fits her body snugly but still looks classy, hugging her curves in just the right places.

Beneath it, she is wearing a black strapless push-up bra. Her hair is down in loose curls, she is wearing smoky dark purple eye shadow, and her lips are a glossy, rich red color that contrasts strikingly with her alluring deep blue eyes. 

She is also wearing fuzzy black cat ears; she got the inspiration from Shadow. Jamie wants to look like a flawless feline on Halloween night.

She puts on her black leather jacket, which she decides to leave unzipped. After she finishes putting her outfit together, she heads down to the family room. She stops in her tracks as she sees Bill standing before her. Her heart feels as if it is about to leap out of her chest, and she stifles a scream as she is hit by an uneasy fear.

Bill looks sharp in one of his nice suits and his black leather gloves. His hair is combed back smoothly, and he is clean-shaven as usual. He looks like a well-dressed devil that is full of devious charm.

Bill can’t help but scan her form from head to toe. His heart begins to race as he experiences a strange emotion—a blend of excitement and curiosity—and his jaw clenches for a moment.

He desires her deeply; he doesn’t have the same complex emotions for any other woman. To him, Jamie is alluring and has hidden angelic features that she isn’t even aware of. But Bill holds back the emotions that he feels for the young girl; he knows that she should stay away from people like him for many reasons.

“Your mother had to work late tonight at the hospital, so she asked me to provide the adult supervision while you take your sister trick-or-treating,” Bill explains. He wants something to do to keep him busy and to help make the time pass quickly.

“I don’t need your help. I want you far away from me but mostly far away from my sister!” Jamie glares at Bill as she tries to resist the temptation to kill him on the spot.

“Come on, Jamie! Let’s go already!” Scarlet zips out of the kitchen and comes over to her sister. She’s wearing a sparkling fairy princess-themed costume and is carrying a pillowcase in one hand.

“I’ll be the driver.” Bill smirks playfully, putting his hands in the pockets of his suit pants.

“Just keep your damn distance!” Jamie warns, and she isn’t kidding. She wants nothing to do with the Russian man.

Hours go by, and when Scarlet and Jamie are starting to get trick-or-treating in their own neighborhood, Bill takes them in his car to where Scarlet wants to go. Bill remains in the car, rarely getting out. He  
doesn’t mind this very much, because Jamie is by her sister’s side as they knock on each door to request some Halloween candy.

***

Jamie wants to spice up her Halloween later that night. She finds herself sneaking into a bar to play a game of pool. Bill had dropped off the girls after their long night of trick-or-treating, as Scarlet is already tucked into bed, with her tummy full of sweets

The place isn’t too busy, and the bartender thinks she’s twenty-one. Besides, he doesn’t care too much; it’s Halloween, after all.

As she’s playing a game of pool and minding her own business, hitting each ball with swift taps of the long pool stick, she hears, “A little girl like you shouldn’t be in a place like this, sugar pie.” The man  
who uttered these words has a devious sneer as he scans her curvy hourglass form from head to toe. 

The man is from a biker gang whose members are sitting at a table nearby. He has a dark brown beard and hazel eyes, and he appears to be in his early forties. He is tall, muscular, and built like a tank. 

She can see that he has a huge ego and that he thinks he can get any girl in the bar.

“Such cute words you have, little boy.” Jamie’s lips curl into a wicked smirk, and then, as she giggles slyly, she gazes sharply at the man.

Jamie can sense something within her changing; it’s as though the dark, inhuman side named Jazlyn that she often dreams about has taken over in a subtle way.

“After all, I do find the concept of an eye for an eye just delightful. Why not just go with a limb for a limb instead?” Jazlyn’s hollow coldness and morbid sense of humor surface in her mind. The dark emotions ooze through her as though Jazlyn has come to life somehow.

“I will teach you how to speak to me, bitch!” The man’s voice booms, and his tone is one of anger. He lunges for Jamie, wanting to inflict some damage.

Jazlyn kicks the man in one of his knees with a hard blow. As his knee snaps like a twig, she hears his bones crack.

“Argh!” the man screams in utter agony, his eyes wide with fear. Jazlyn does the same to his other knee, and he is now kneeling before her.

“You shouldn’t test an animal’s temper … especially one that can snap your very bones like they’re helpless twigs. I wonder what would happen if I were to coil around you like a snake on the hunt for blood …” Jazlyn goes over to the man and looks down at him with a wide, sinister grin.

Everyone is too scared to even make a run for it; they’re even afraid to move, as they don’t know what this young girl will do to them if they so much as squeak.

They are mostly shocked that such a small-framed female is capable of taking down a muscular, tank-sized man as if he is a mere bug.

“I have let men use me as their little puppets, but it seems that’s going to change. My wrath and rule shall be known to all of Mankind, and I have no sympathy for your agony and broken bones,” Jazlyn growls as she glares down at him, her deep blue eyes seeming to hold the essence of a deadly ocean storm.

“Please, don’t kill me …” the man breaks down in tears, never thinking he could ever be so scared in his life. He doesn’t know what she will do to him.

“I would be showing too much mercy if I snapped your neck and cut your tongue out with a pocketknife. Now, would that be good for society? I mean, some people aren’t ready to see such a bloody act of violence.” Jazlyn kneels down for a moment and gives him a playful wink that captures her dark amusement. “No?”

The man is left confused and downright puzzled, not knowing if she is giving him some sort of riddle. 

Jazlyn suddenly punches him hard in the face, hearing his nose break before he falls to the floor and blacks out stone cold.

Jazlyn walks out of the place, holding her shoulders back and her head high. Her hips sway to the perfect rhythm as though she is royalty. 

As the bar doors swing closed behind her, a dark, playful smirk appears on her face, and a deep chuckle escapes her lips 

***

Within moments, Jazlyn finds her way to a hidden pleasure house in the downtown area. The place is large and has two stories. Its good-sized open rooms have a touch of elegance and a vintage style.

Jazlyn is still awake inside Jamie, and her night isn’t over just yet.

Jazlyn wants to have some devious fun. She wants to spice up Jamie’s sex life for the hell of it. She wants to see the devilish pleasure that Jamie is capable of giving to a willing partner

Jazlyn has found her sex toy for tonight. The girl, who is in her early twenties, is a bit taller than Jamie, and her name is Rosa.

Rosa, who is Mexican, has the exotic features of a super model: full lips, piercing chocolate brown eyes, and flawless golden skin. She has her long, dark brown hair in loose curls over her, which is also attractive. Rosa is wearing a white silk spaghetti-strap baby doll nightgown. The sexy nightgown hides her cheeky-looking white lace thong panties somewhat. Her cleavage peeks out a bit but in a classy way.

The room is very open and has an elegant Tuscan appeal. The king-size bed frame is made of dark oak, and there is a long red couch against one of the walls.

Jazlyn finds her way to the couch and takes off her cat ears, which were a part of her Halloween look. She tosses them to the side.

“How would you like to start this off?” Rosa hopes it isn’t the same old boring routine that the men usually follow. She wants something different to happen tonight.

Rosa can speak English as well as Spanish, but her thick Spanish accent can be heard. Her full name is Rosa Milagros Aiza. She adores her name, finding it unique 

Rosa is an escort. She manages to earn a solid amount of money in exchange for fulfilling her client’s sexual requests.

“Tell me. Have you ever been so truly filled with pleasure that it simply made you weak at the knees?” Jazlyn is curious. She sneers before chuckling mischievously, wanting deeply to test her theory.

“I always seem to get the creepy old men who aren’t gentle at all,” Rosa hugs her arms as she exhales, looking down at her feet. She is often reminded how much she dislikes offering her services to creepy old men. 

Jazlyn stands up, goes over to Rosa, and gently lifts her chin with a simple touch of her index finger. She sees a chance to have some devious fun, accompanied by the benefits of giving pure pleasure. She doesn’t find the young girl too bad-looking at all. 

Jazlyn leans in and kisses Rosa’s full lips with deep passion. She then smirks, satisfied that her dark red lipstick hasn’t been ruined.

As their tongues now intertwine, Rosa thinks that nobody—let alone a female—has ever kissed her this way. The sensation leaves her breathless and a hidden part of her craves more. A moan of yearning slips from her lips.

“You shall address me as Jazlyn and your master, my pet.” Jazlyn doesn’t want to hold back her nature, even if she is in control right now, and she finds it amusing that Jamie isn’t open to being dominant on any level. 

“Now, get on the bed for me like the good little girl you are. That is an order. I shall give you something beyond the mere notion of pleasure.” 

Jazlyn’s lips are inches from Rosa’s. She flashes a teasing grin of seduction and sees the girl blush with surprise.

Rosa starts to get on the bed, just like her mysterious guest has asked of her. 

Jazlyn starts to remove her top, tossing it on the floor, and her black strapless, push-up bra is now showing. Jazlyn takes off her boots, and then her pants, which peels off slowly and in a teasing fashion

Her cheeky-looking black lace thong panties are now showing. Jazlyn embraces her sexuality more than Jamie ever could, and for dear Rosa, the night has just begun

As Rosa gets on the bed and lies down on her back, she feels the bed shift a little bit under her weight. Jazlyn gets on the bed and puts her arms by Rosa’s head and her legs at Rosa’s sides, positioning herself as if sitting in a saddle.

“I happen to be not all that picky when it comes to the female form, but I go both ways. Why not spice up her dull little life a bit?” Jazlyn slides one of her index fingers slowly down Rosa’s flat stomach and  
takes in the curves of her hourglass figure, leering with a dark chuckle.

Jazlyn is starting to know Jamie inside and out. Jazyn wants control of Jamie’s very sanity, like a deadly disease of pure destruction.

Jazlyn can hear Rosa begin to moan with excitement, and she watches as she arches her back a bit and lifts her hips slightly.

Jazlyn has Rosa sit up for a moment. She removes Rosa’s baby doll slip and tosses the sexy piece of attire to the floor.

Rosa lies down on her back again, and Jazlyn plants kisses gently down Rosa’s tummy, hearing the girl gasp with delight as she covers up her bare chest.

“Don’t make me pin you down for this next part, darling.” Jazlyn grins and chuckles tauntingly, using her teeth to remove Rosa’s panties in a slow manner.

Rosa blushes even more, feeling weak at the knees for the first time in her life. A longing for sexual excitement pulses through her. There is something about Jazlyn that she can’t quite put her finger on.

Rosa can sense the dominance that lingers in Jazlyn, and she finds it erotic. She also thinks that Jazlyn’s deep blue eyes are as intense as a winter storm.

Jazlyn plants soft kisses on Rosa’s neck, leaving gentle love bites. She slides her fingertips along one of Rosa’s curvy hips; they are like the sensual touches of an intimate lover.

The sensations cause Rosa’s knees to rise a bit, making her legs open. She just can’t help it; she never thought someone could turn her on so much, transforming her into a whimpering, aroused mess.

Hours pass by, and the night is full of groans, moans, and whimpers of pleasure, which are mostly coming from sweet Rosa’s lips.

Rosa is now lying on her side naked. A white sheet covers her lower area, and she is covering her bare chest with her arms.

Jazlyn is still awake inside Jamie. She wants to enjoy the night as much as she can while controlling Jamie’s sanity.

Jazlyn, who is sitting next to Rosa, is naked as well, and her long hair covers her bare chest while the sheet covers her lower half.

Rosa’s exposed back is turned to Jazlyn. As Rosa takes steady breaths, Jazlyn gazes at her sleeping form and smirks playfully.

Jazlyn was the dominant one in the act of devious sexual bliss, and she loved each and every bit of it. She liked how she made Rosa beg with wet, heated whimpers of pure need, and she enjoyed giving  
her sensations beyond the very concept of pleasure (multiple times as well).

“Until next time, darling” Jazlyn can’t help but grin, and then she chuckles in an evil manner as she keeps her eyes on Rosa.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning light comes in. Jamie is back at home, lying in her bed. Her makeup is off, she has her PJs on, and her warm comforter is wrapped tightly around her.

“Dammit … my head …” she moans in utter pain, opening her eyes for a moment. She has a piercing headache.

Last night was a bit of a blur; she doesn’t remember much of what happened after that creepy biker guy pissed her off at the bar she sneaked into.

All Jamie knows is that she felt herself blacking out then, and her boiling-hot emotions and her rational thinking seemed to go blank. 

“Are you up yet, Jamie?” a familiar voice speaks up. It is Scarlett, and she’s already awake and full of energy.

“No. I am a zombie, and I will eat your brain.” Jamie scowls. She is annoyed and is in the mood to push someone off a damn cliff.

Jamie assumes the fetal position. With the comforter covering her fully, she wraps it even more tightly around her as her piercing headache worsens with each passing second.

Scarlet leaves Jamie’s room, but lets her sibling sleep in peace. She shuts the door softly behind her.

Jamie finds her tired mind slipping into a dream, not being able to push it away as her throbbing headache starts to fizzle

Jamie dreams of a large master bedroom that is fit for an ancient castle, as it has a large, elegant stone fireplace with a large Victorian chair by it made of dark oaken wood and black leather 

The room has a large iron chandelier, and Jamie can see that there is hidden beauty to all, with the ghostly moonlight shining through the large stained-glass windows  
Jamie sees that the bed is made of dark oak, too, and the bedspread is made of the finest black silk. The bed has an old Victorian appeal, mixed with crude medieval

The freshly cut wood in the fireplace suddenly starts to burn, making the cold chill in the air quickly go away  
Jamie sees that she is wearing a white silk spaghetti-strap nightgown, the piece ending at her knees, as it is low cut in a classy way, showcasing her hair, hanging down in loose curls

Jamie starts to hear music coming from somewhere in the room, soon seeing that it is coming from a large music player of the 20’s era

Jamie recognizes the song that is playing from the large vintage music disc, but soon realizes that it is a Billie Holiday tune called “Strange Fruit”

“Is it safe for a little girl to wander into such dark places?” a woman speaks up. It is Jazlyn, sitting on the chair that is close to the fireplace so she can see the dancing flames 

Jazlyn has her arms on the armrests of the chair. One of her long legs is crossed over the other; she is wearing a sheer black silk robe that has a train to it like a wedding dress, but it has elegant black crystal beads made into a vintage flower design

There is a black silk belt wrapped around her waist to hold the robe together, but she is naked under it. Her long, raven-black hair is up in a casual bun, with a piece hanging on the side of her face

Her lips are a glossy dark-red hue, with her eyeshadow a smoky dark purple. Her fingernails and toenails are a black color.

“I don’t bite… often,” Jazlyn senses Jamie is behind her, even at a distance, making Jazlyn devilishly snicker with a flicker of black in her deep blue eyes

“There is no need to fear me, child. I want to simply talk about what you crave and desire, but nothing too much over the line of mere comfort.” Jazlyn tries to seduce Jamie with her dark charms, seeming to always have a plan of mischief

Before Jamie knows, she finds herself lying down on the bed, mostly naked, her arms above her head. There is a sheer black scarf wrapped around her wrist

She still has on her cheeky white lace panties that hug her hips in all the right ways, but with her top off. Her long hair is covering her bare chest

Jamie can feel something start to crawl on one of her feet, going up one of her ankles. There is a tingling as the small hairs of the creature brush up against her skin

Jamie soon notices that the sensation is coming from a black emperor scorpion that is a very good size, but seems a bit larger when it comes to its deadly sharp stringer and pointy claws

Jamie can’t help shuddering with hidden excitement as she sees that the scorpion has glowing red eyes, but she notices they are sharply peering at her with a tense gaze

The scorpion starts to slowly crawl up one of her legs. Jamie finds herself arching her back, a yearning heat growing in her lower area as she craves giving in to her dark desires of her wantonness mixed with her broken mental state 

The scorpion wanders her waist and her curvy hips, making Jamie bite her lower lip teasingly as she slides one of her feet up one of her ankles

Jamie shuts her eyes for a moment, hearing an echoing, inhuman chuckle in the ghostly air

She opens her eyes to see that the scorpion is no longer there, but that it is Jazlyn instead. Jazlyn has her arms by Jamie’s head

Jazlyn has her legs spread and is hovering over Jamie’s hips, her stance a dominant saddle position 

She has on cheeky black lace thong panties with a solid black push-up bra, a large tattoo of black demon wings showing on her back

“Hmmm, so fragile and soft, like a virgin flower. It is time to stop holding back what you crave, which happens to be the very notion of being controlled. Isn’t it, my little dove?” Jazlyn leans in as she whispers in one of Jamie’s ears with a sinister smirk, sliding one of her hands gently down one of Jamie’s arms

Jazlyn brushes her lips against Jamie’s stomach, which makes Jamie shiver with anticipation. Jamie moans and makes heated gasps

“You’re always so timid and scared, like a little doe that just got violated, aren’t you?” Jazlyn has a wicked laugh and a morbid sense of humor

Jamie is still very shy and unsure of the concept of her own sexuality, never even really experiencing the concept of pleasuring herself with her own fingers

Jazlyn’s eyes become pitch black, making her large black, leathery wings appear

Jazlyn’s long black pointy devil’s tail slowly starts to appear as well, the tip of the spear of her tail looking knife-sharp

“The pleasure of such madness is only the very start of things to come, my dear.” Jazlyn grins even more with an inhuman chuckle, her eyes staying on Jamie 

***

Jamie scrolls through the contacts in her cell phone. She sees Bill’s number listed among her contacts and figures that her mother must have put it there.

“He is the last person I would want to speak to!” Jamie scoffs. She can sense her blood beginning to boil. She shuts down the program and turns her phone off.

“Can I buy you a drink?” a young man asks with a snicker. He has a thick Spanish accent but speaks English very well. He has piercing brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, and wavy, medium-length, dark brown hair that is smoothly combed back. He is tall, and his slender, tight form complements his stunning runway model looks and devilishly charming features. 

Jamie senses that he knows that he is a sex symbol and that he plays his cards well when it comes to getting pretty girls into his bed. She sees him smirking deviously as he scans her from head to toe.

“Not interested, Fabio.” She starts to walk away, hoping the guy will stop pestering her and just leave her alone.

Soon, she is outside, leaning her back against a grimy all. Her mind is dizzy, as her world seems to keep spinning around her. She is a bit tipsy and is no longer thinking rationally or clearly.

Jamie’s mind starts to become swallowed by blackness, and she is experiencing a tingling sensation as if, in addition to being tipsy, she is on some kind of drug.

“Jamie?” Bill speaks up. His piercing gray-blue eyes reveal his confusion and shock at seeing her in such a shady place downtown.

He is wearing one of his usual sharp black suits with his short, dark brown hair smoothly combed back.

Bill finished with a business meeting not too long ago. It was a meeting with Alik at the fancy Russian restaurant that he often goes to. The restaurant isn’t too far from the bar that Jamie exited moments  
ago. Bill recognized her from a distance and had a nagging feeling that something wasn’t right.

“Hi!” Jamie finds herself giggling like a child as she tries to maintain her balance. Her cheeks are a deep crimson due to the liquor running through her veins. 

“You’re wasted, aren’t you?” Bill gazes at Jamie sharply. He can tell that she isn’t herself, and he figures that her odd behavior is due to her being slightly drunk. “How many drinks have you had tonight?  
Are you with anyone?” Bill starts to bombard her with questions. He is very worried about her, and his voice is stern.

“Why are you so damn controlling and bossy all the time, Mr. Fancy Pants? Besides, I only had three drinks … I think,” Jamie grumbles with a scowl. She starts to walk away, wobbling slightly.

Bill stays close behind her. As he follows her, he still tries to keep some distance. His morals and his caring nature force him to want to keep her safe.

Jamie’s mind becomes a blur, and she suddenly blacks out as the alcohol rushes to her brain and her body can’t handle it.

Bill scurries over to her and catches her just in time, her light body falling into his strong arms.

***

Hours go by. It is still nighttime, and the moon hangs in the starry sky. Jamie’s eyes flutter open. A dim bedroom lamplight welcomes her, and her vision starts to become clearer. 

She scans the massive bedroom, unaware that it belongs to Bill and that she is in his grand penthouse. She sits up slowly as she sees that she is wearing a white, long-sleeved, buttoned-up shirt. The shirt is slightly unbuttoned, and she isn’t wearing any pants. The shirt is hiding her cheeky-looking lace panties.

Oh, fuck. I’ve been drugged and then kidnapped, haven’t I? Jamie wonders. She starts to feel tense, and then an overwhelming wave of fear crashes down on her.

“Not exactly.” Bill comes out of the bathroom after taking a shower. A soft white towel is wrapped around his toned hips, and his sculpted six-pack and broad shoulders are showing.

Little strands of damp hair hang by the sides of his face. Below his chiseled stomach muscles, Jamie can see a thin trail of dark brown hair leading to his impressively long and large lower area.

Wow… Jamie never thought she would ever stare at a male so much. Her eyes grow wide as she looks at his body, which is built like a Greek god who was meant for war. The swaying of his toned hips while he walks is strong, his shoulders are held high, and he clenches his jaw for a moment.

She looks at his unique tattoos. She doesn’t know what they mean. Her deep blue eyes are full of wonder, and she becomes as quiet as a mouse.

“Let me guess. You managed to kidnap me and I am in your very extravagant master bedroom. Are you plotting to murder me and chop me up into tiny pieces, Hannibal Lector?” Jamie scoffs sarcastically  
as she starts to get out of the bed. Her head still feels a little fuzzy from last night.

“The bedroom part of it is true. The whole ‘plotting to murder you and cut you up into tiny pieces’ happens to be highly impractical and unnecessary.” Bill chuckles. His tone is lighthearted as he gazes at her. 

He walks into his large master closet. Its theme matches the interior of the master bedroom. The closet lights turn on automatically once he enters the area. In the middle of the closet is an island that is made of dark oak. It has various drawers, in which he keeps his multitude of silk ties that go with his sharp suits. Each tie is folded neatly.

Bill likes to keep things organized, even down to his clothing, how he looks, and how he carries himself. 

“Why am I here, Bill?” Jamie wants the complete truth. She walks toward the master closet as she hugs her arms.

“You went out drinking last night but couldn’t hold your liquor. You happened to meet a man who goes by the name Javier. I have a very small connection with him due to business relations.” 

Bill explains to her that he slightly knows of the man, including that Javier works for the Mexican drug cartel. Bill tells her that he doesn’t like the man’s generally shady character. Bill explains that Javier likes to go to bars for a specific reason: he chooses pretty, young, vulnerable girls like Jamie and slips the date rape drug into their drinks without them noticing. Javier then takes the young girls back to his place, where he sexually assaults them. He ends up forcing them into a human trafficking ring against their will; he does it for the profit he makes from his sales.

Jamie goes out of the closet, hugging her arms and is curious of massive his place really is

“The main point of all this is that I kept you safe by bringing you here. I didn’t do anything to you that would even border lines of assault. I know that you think differently due to what I have done to you in the past, but I have a solid explanation for all that.” Bill comes out of the master closet. He is wearing black jeans that fit him perfectly, hanging teasingly from his toned hips in just the right fashion.

“I don’t need any explanation for why you sexually assaulted me on my seventeenth birthday, you asshole!” Jamie glares at him with pure hatred. She holds back tears of anger as she starts to walk away, wanting to get away from him.

“I drank too much that night and acted like a pig. That truly isn’t my nature.” Bill goes over to Jamie. He is solemn as he takes a deep breath.  
Jamie stops in her tracks for a moment but tries to stand her ground the best she can

“I know that we haven’t started off on the greatest terms, but carrying out such violent acts against women is not within my nature. I always make sure that it is consensual; I do not force it on them by any means. I am safe about matters as well.” Bill gently takes one of her hands and rubs his thumb tenderly against one of her fingers. The tension seems to somehow melt away; he doesn’t want her to be afraid of him.

Jamie tummy suddenly grumbles along with a sharp pain, as she is more than hungry for some yummy food

“I am not hungry,” Jamie doesn’t want to cause any more trouble for him than she already has, but she can feel the stabbing pain of hunger poking at her insides.

“Come. Let me get you something to take care of your hunger, but you better not throw a tantrum over it.” Bill smirks slightly. He knows how stubborn she can be, but he doesn’t want her to be left hungry. 

Jamie is now in the grand master kitchen. The area has a modern contemporary style to it, and the main appliances, utensils such as the fridge, are made of smooth-looking stainless steel.

The island that stands in the middle of the utterly large kitchen has an island in the middle that is made of black marble, as are the countertops, and is made of black marble as well with the styles seeming to blend in perfectly with each other.

Jamie finds herself speechless all over again as she sits in a tall chair by the island. She doesn’t understand how he can afford a huge penthouse that is filled with expensive, high-quality things.

“I have very specific taste when it comes to certain things in life,” Bill’s chuckle is playful but has a mix of devilish charm. He then steps behind her as he whispers softly in her ear, “Does your mother even know that you went to a bar tonight and got recklessly drunk?” Bill then opens the massive stainless steel fridge and grabs a bottle of water. Despite his stern tone, he appears flustered.

“I am not a little girl! I’m twenty-one, not five!” Jamie isn’t in the mood for lectures, especially from someone like him. 

Bill charges over to her, causing her eyes to grow wide in terror. She scurries over to the nearest counter and then slowly moves away after her back slams into it. Her heart begins to race, and cold sweat runs down her skin, as she notices the deadly, predatory gaze coming from Bill’s piercing gray–blue eyes.

“Anger can make people do very foolish things, Jamie. Keeping you safe tonight was done out of my free will, but don’t make me change my mind.” Bill puts his palms on the smooth counter, placing one on each side of Jamie’s arms. He seems to have her caught in a trap; he does this as a subtle form of intimidation. 

Jamie discovers that the hint of gray in Bill’s eyes shows more when he is ticked off about something. She tries to maintain control of the situation but finds that the gray is overshadowing the piercing blue like an unsettling ocean storm.

Jamie starts to blush like a nervous schoolgirl; she can’t help but check out his high cheekbones, soft lips, and overall sex appeal. She finds something about his aura of pure dominance and devilishly handsome features difficult to look away from.

Bill scans her for a moment. With a sly smirk, evidence of his devious nature, he seems to be trying to make a mockery out of her. 

“You can shove it up your Soviet ass!” Jamie’s retort is harsh and is oozing with sarcasm. She glares at him through deep-blue eyes.

Bill gently tucks a tuft of hair behind one of her ears, inhaling her naturally lingering scent of lavender and sweet vanilla. He is a gentleman, as evidenced by this gesture. Jamie can smell the spicy cologne with a mix of cinnamon lingering on his skin. It makes her tremble; she finds it all strangely thrilling. 

“I would like to go home right now!” Jamie comes back to her senses, as she doesn’t want to get in over her head. 

***

Jamie is back at home due to Bill dropping her off moments ago, as in her bedroom. She already is in her PJs and took a shower moments ago.

She is already settled into bed, her body and mind more than exhausted.

She again begins to slip into a dream; her mind is unable to push it away, and she is too tired to even try.

Jamie starts to dream of an old white room, as the room has a creepy and eerie vibe to it.

She is wearing a long satin white spaghetti strap V-neck nightgown that hugs the curves of her divine hourglass from just right, as her long brunette hair is down in loose curls and goes past her lush chest of fullness. 

There are small white candles all around the bed, giving a spooky dim glow to the place.

On the iron-framed bed is an old mattress with a white sheet, making it seem as though nothing bad is about to happen.

Jamie starts to hear unclear whispers fill the air, some of them laughing and giggling with a wicked tone.

Cold sweat starts to form on Jamie’s skin, as a form starts to form under the sheet.

Blood spots begin to stain the bed sheet, as the bloodstains grow bigger with each passing second. 

“This isn’t real….this is just one of my fucked up nightmares…” Jamie doesn’t want to see what is under the sheet, her body already wanting to freeze up with terror. 

Jamie is brave enough to quickly remove the bloody sheet off the bed, seeing the dead body of her little 13-year-old sister named Scarlet.

Scarlet is naked from head to toe with bruises all over her body, but blood as well with her skin the color of death.

“Scarlet!” Jamie gives into the madness of the dream, believing that she is seeing her sister and that Scarlet is dead. 

Jamie quickly gets on the bed and doesn’t care if there is blood on it, scooping her sister’s body up in her arms with blood getting on her nightgown and body as well.

Jamie breaks down crying with panic and hold Scarlet as tight as she can to her body, as she feels that her very sanity is breaking away even more.

Jamie knows that the only two things that is keeping her from completely losing her damn mind is Fred and that of her little sister, as Jamie is willing to put up the abuse of her alcoholic father if it means  
keeping her little sister safe and out of the battlefield.

Scarlet’s beaten and bloody body quickly vanishes out of thin air, as though it is part of some kind of trap.

“Scarlet!” Jamie screams for her sister, afraid that she won’t see her ever again.

Everything becomes suddenly still and quiet for a moment, as Jamie doesn’t like the unsettling vibe within the eerie silence.

A large blood spot forms on the mattress, growing around her in a large circular shape.

Bloody covered arms and hands pop out of the large puddle of blood, as their nails are long and razor sharp just like deadly knives.

The demonic hands grab onto Jamie, wanting to bring her to damnation and the dark delights of Hell.

“Ahh! No! Let me go!” Jamie tries to scurry away as fast as she can, but isn’t quick enough.

She can feel the razor sharp nails of the demonic hands starting to dig into her very flesh, not caring how much she is screaming in pain with tears of pure terror running down her cheeks. 

The touch of the demonic hands feel like agonizing hot fire, as Jamie can feel and smell the burning of her own skin.

Jamie is being pulled into the pool of blood, no matter how much she tries to break free. 

“I WANT TO WAKE UP!” Jamie screams, wanting the nightmare to be over.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie is walking around downtown with her sister Scarlet, whom she decided to take out for some ice cream at a fifties-themed diner. Scarlet is holding Jamie’s hand, which makes her feel safe.

Jamie is wearing her dark gray skinny jeans with a classy-looking black, short-sleeved, V-neck shirt. Her pants are tucked into her flat, black leather belt-buckle boots, and her hair hangs in loose curls, as it isn’t too hot out tonight.

“Will you always be my sister?” Scarlet asks Jamie out of the blue, looking at her through gray–blue eyes.

“Yes, I will always be your sister” Jamie snickers and looks at Scarlet.

They go through a long alleyway, which is a shortcut to the diner. Scarlet notices strange-looking shadows and stays close to her sister. 

“I am very surprised to see you again and deeply saddened that you managed to turn me down when most girls can’t get enough of me,” says a man with a thick Spanish accent. The voice, which is coming from behind them, stops them in their tracks. Jamie is strangely aware of the person to whom the voice belongs.

She turns around to see Javier, who is looking sharp in his champagne color suit. He smirks deviously and then chuckles playfully.

Scarlet senses that the man has evil intentions, and it starts to worry her. She holds Jamie’s hand even more tightly; she wants the man to go away.

Jamie looks at her sister for a moment and sees the silent fear in her eyes. She hasn’t seen Scarlet look so fearful in a long time. Jamie looks back at Javier and notices that he is holding a razor-sharp pocketknife. The blade shines slightly, its reflection contrasting with the dark sneer on his face. 

“I need you to do one thing for me, Scar,” Jamie says solemnly as she kneels down and looks at her sister. She knows what she has to do to keep Scarlet safe, even if it means shedding blood.

“But …” Scarlet doesn’t know what is going on. Tears well up in her eyes as she sees Jamie’s warrior gaze and knows that she will go into battle to protect her loved ones.

“I need you to run and don’t you dare look back for any reason! Understand?” Jamie swallows; she plans to stand her ground and doesn’t want her sister to be put in harm’s way. She wants Scarlet to find safety.

Jamie finds a rusty iron pipe nearby; one end of it is as sharp as a sword. Jamie grips the other end and holds on tightly.

Javier lunges at her, but Jamie has a trick move and attack in mind. Scarlet lets go of her hold on Jamie.

“Scarlet! RUN! NOW!” Jamie orders with a growl as she suddenly makes a large and deep gash in Javier’s cheek. The sharp end of the pipe barely misses one of his eyes, and the wound opens down to his neck, nearly slicing into his Adam’s apple.

“Arghh!” Javier screams in agony as blood runs down his skin from the wound. He falls to the ground, holding his face.

Scarlet is already running as she is terrified, a part of her wanting to look back even though Jamie told her not to no matter what happens

Scarlet comes to the end of the alley way as stops in her tracks, but dares to look back with tears of fear is running down her cheeks as she is worried for Jamie’s own safety

“JAMIE!” Scarlet has a blood turning screams of panic as that makes Jamie snap around to look at her sister, but Scarlet can see Javier starting to stand up as he is gripping in the razor sharp pocket knife and aiming to stab it right into Jamie’s head

A man comes out of hiding, but goes behind Scarlet and snatches her while putting a hand over her mouth in order to silence her muffled screams

“Vete a la mierda, puta! [Fuck you, bitch!]” Javier finds a good size red brick nearby as he grabs it, hitting Jamie hard in the back of the head with it as he is more than pissed 

That makes Jamie black out as darkness suddenly washes over her, making her limp body fall to the ground

***

Jamie soon opens her woozy eyes as her blurry vision soon goes away, her mind throbbing with her body in pure pain

She soon sees that she is in someone bedroom as it is a master bedroom, but with a crisp Spanish appeal to it as the lights are glowing in a dim way

The large bedframe is made of dark Oakwood with a elegant craving of Spanish flowers to go with the whole appeal of the room, but the bed is made of smooth silk with a rich bronze color

“Shit,” Jamie sees that her clothes are missing from her body, but that her black lace push up bra and black silk cheeky panties are showing

Jamie starts to panic, as she doesn’t know how she even got to the bedroom, not being to move her body for a moment as though it has been utterly paralyzed with a drug 

“I decided to take matters into my own hands, but it seems a particular Russian bloodhound won’t be able to save you this time” a man speaks up as it is Javier, but he happens to be naked from head to toe

His tight six-pack of pure muscle is showing like his brood shoulders, his features devilishly handsome 

Jamie can see a dark grin on his face, but the deep cut wound on his face that Jamie made earlier tonight has been stitched up as the threading from the stitching can be seen

Jamie has a fear hit her like a bullet as she figures out the piece of what the man wants from her; deeply wishing Bill would stop him and save her 

Tears of panic and terror swell up in her eyes as she tries to stay strong, not knowing what she wants Bill so much at the moment

Javier crawls onto the bed like a predator waiting to strike, pinning Jamie wrist down and by her head

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! LET ME GO!” Jamie struggles with all her might, screaming, as she doesn’t want him to forcefully use her body for his own sick pleasures

“Such beautiful blue eyes that remind me of the deepest oceans, but your body will be all mine like a bitch in heat” Javier leers as he whispers in one of her ears, sensing her body start to tremble as silent tears of horror run down her cheeks

Javier slides one of his hands down her neck to her cleavage, tracing his fingers down to her ribcage and then down to her belly

Jamie is trembling as he plays with the waistband of her panties, hearing him chuckle with sinister satisfaction

“Hmm, I wonder how wet I can make you become due to a simple touch of my fingers” Javier licks the tears running down Jamie’s neck with a leer as it makes her cringe with utter discomfort, wanting to get away with a whimpering plea of panic as his hold is too strong to escape from 

“I think not,” a man speaks up as he is behind Javier, but it is Bill as he is more than pissed off

Bill has heard that Javier was doing some business deals tonight, but has a feeling that Jamie was in pure danger as he is glad that he came just in time

Bill grabs Javier by his hair with an angry growl, as she doesn’t care how much pain the man is in, but Bill has no more patience for such an act of violence along with not being a gentleman at all towards the young girl 

“For every bruise that I see on her due to your hands, then I shall start with cutting off all your fingers and toes as a means of payment” Bill throws the man on the floor as doesn’t care if he takes a life tonight, his blood boiling with rage

“Why would you even care for some pathetic bitch like her?” Javier snickers in a dark way, trying to taunt Bill like how a cat taunts a mouse

Bill looks at Jamie as he can see her back against the headboard of the large bed, but he can see her gripping the bed sheets with her legs close to her 

He can see silent tears of pure fear with her trembling body, but he doesn’t like seeing such an alluring angel beyond terrified as it makes him feel a bit uneasy

“That is none of your concern, but you will pay for your actions” Bill snarls as he suddenly kicks Javier hard in the face, making the man black out stone cold with blood starting to run down Javier’s nose and mouth

Jamie doesn’t move as her body keeps trembling, not knowing what to do as she feels that is having a panic attack of some kind

Bill approaches Jamie with tenderness as much as he can, not wanting to touch her fragile bounders as he can tell that the color of her deep blue eyes can be seen more when she is scared

“I won’t hurt you, Jamie” Bill gently sits down on the bed by her as he keeps his distance at the same time, seeing her starting to back away even more like a terrified little fawn

Jamie studies him carefully with her eyes, but is unsure if his words hold any amount of truth as trusts is one of the hardest things for her to deal with 

He holds out one of his hands to her like a gentleman, but wants to get Jamie home safe and sound

Jamie takes his hand with a hesitantly gesture, gazing at him sharply. Her heart begins to race due to how nervous she is and how rocky her emotions are

***

Jamie is back home, as Bill brought Jamie home not too long ago, but she is now getting ready to take a bath.

She is deeply worried about her sister, and she hopes that Scarlet has managed to remain hidden and not be discovered by Javier. 

She is now sitting in the bathtub in as she is in her bathroom, but she is naked with the warm water. The water level isn’t too high, as she doesn’t like when her long hair gets wet. 

Jamie is hugging her legs, as she is keeping them close to her, and resting her chin on her knees. She stays quiet and tries to find peace despite in all the madness swirling through her of mental state of mind.

She shuts her eyes as she drifts off into a dream, her mind and body too exhausted for her to even give a damn anymore.

She dreams of a vast and open abandoned church, which sits under the moonlight. The place is full of pillars made of stone, with a large space meant for an alter table as the widows are made of stained glass, and there is a large altar table that 

The alter table is made of elegant black marble, but Jazlyn, who is naked from head to toe, is sitting ting on the table. She is naked from head to toe with her long, raven- black hair hangs down in loose curls.

There are deep-purple plum-looking bruises all over Jazlyn’s fragile body, along with small cuts that are the painful markings that Steve has inflicted upon Jamie in the past.

Red tears well up in Jazlyn’s eyes and begin to run down her cheeks.

Jazlyn is aware and can sense of the death of someone whom Jamie has always cared deeply for, but Jazlyn never thought it would end up affecting her black, damaged heart as well. 

Jazlyn’s lower lip quivers as her red tears drip onto her legs, the sadness seeming to eat her alive. 

Jamie’s eyes flutter open as she takes a deep breath, not wanting to acknowledge the horrible feeling that Scarlet didn’t make it to safety and that something horrible has happened to her.

There is a soft knock on the door, and Jamie doesn’t know who it could be. She doesn’t know if Bill decided to stay; strangely, Jamie is fine with him babysitting her for the night.

“Come in.” When the door opens, Jamie sees that it is Bill.

“I didn’t mean to disturb your bath time.” Bill feels that it isn’t very gentleman like of him to ruin her moment of peace. He stands there looking uncomfortable with his hands in the pockets of his pants.

“But could you cover your eyes for the next part? Please?” Jamie continues. She is growing shy; she doesn’t want Bill to see her naked, and she keeps her legs close to her.

Bill turns his back to her, respecting her wishes. He hears her carefully get out of the bathtub. Due to his curious nature, he turns his head to take a small peek. He takes in her hourglass figure—lush curves and a small waist. He can see her lush chest of fullness a little bit, and he finds such features on a young woman are simply divine.

Bill has seen a woman’s naked form many times, but his heart skips a beat when he sees Jamie’s. He craves her; he wants to touch and kiss her like a loyal, intimate lover.

Jamie finds a cozy, warm, clean white towel nearby, and she grabs it, wrapping it around her body like a strapless dress. Her hair is already starting to dry.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jamie keeps the towel close and snug against her small frame, giving off an air of suspicion as she looks sharply at Bill.

He finds himself stepping close to her; he does it smoothly, and he hears her gulp nervously.

Bill gazes at her with raw desire. He says nothing, but his jaw clenches. His raw gaze happens to make her blush nervously.

Jamie knows she should be running away at this point, but a part of her wants to stay; she is deeply curious about his gesture and his intentions toward her. She wonders if he will make a move on her.

Bill leans in, putting his soft lips against hers and causing them both to shudder with hidden delight as they shut their eyes.

He knows that such a bold move is going against the rules of the Vor V Zakone, but he couldn’t care less. She is the one girl he has been wanting in such tender and intimate ways, which seem to come  
alive only in his vivid dreams about her.

The kiss quickly becomes deep and passionate, and Jamie finds herself wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders while she gets on her tiptoes the best she can. She feels his hands sliding up her soft thighs as the towel rises a little bit.

Bill stops kissing her and touches her soft lips with the brush of a finger. He is holding back; he wants to plant soft butterfly kisses of affection all over her silky cream skin.

“Kak ya budu lezhat' s toboy do kontsa vremen, moy malen'kiy angel [How I would lay with you until the end of time, my little angel].” Bill gently kisses the top of Jamie’s head. As he takes a deep breath, 

he slides his hands tenderly down her arms, speaking to her like an immortal lover.  
“I have to go.” Bill knows it is best that he not stay too long. He holds back, fighting the temptation to take her to bed and make love to her—the one person he can’t have. 

Bill walks out of the bathroom. Jamie stays where she is, biting her lower lip, which still tingles due to the suddenness and boldness with which Bill kissed her.  
Strange, Jamie thinks. She doesn’t what to think about the kiss. She knows it will make the chaos that she has been going through lately seem even more complex.

***

The morning light comes as Fred finds himself at a crime scene in a long alleyway. The CSI team called him to offer some extra help since he has a background as part of a CSI team at one point when he worked within the law field after his years within the military.

The police officers put up yellow “do not cross” tape to prevent the contamination of the crime scene and to keep the curious public out. Fred heard about the incident after the police station was called regarding a body that a homeless person had found.

Fred comes to where the corpse is lying, as he sees a white sheet covering it

Fred gets on his knees, and lifts up the sheet

“Jesus, no” Fred is shocked, as he sees that the body is of Jamie’s younger sister named Scarlet

He sees that she is naked and has various bruises all over her skin, but that coloring of her body is bit faded since she has been dead for a various amount of time

Her lips are a purplish blue color, as she seems as though she is peacefully sleeping 

Fred covers the body again, as he has tears of anger and sadness swell up in his eyes for what has happened to Scarlet

“We believe she was sexually assaulted by more than one person, and then beaten to death. Though, it seems she held up a fight in order to try to survive” one of the investigators goes over to Fred, but knows the body needs to be examined for evidence

“I have to let the family know since I am good friends with them, but keep the crime scene from getting contaminated” Fred stands up, as he tries to not let his rocky emotions get to him and soon walks away

***

Jamie is in the kitchen area, as her mother managed to get a day off of work 

Jamie already has her PJ’s on, as she is wearing cat cozy themed PJ pants and a dark gray V-neck tank to go with it

She isn’t wearing a bra, as she doesn’t mind one bit with her hair up in a casual bun and wearing soft cat themed slippers

But, the sudden noise of knocking coming from the front door as it takes her attention

Jamie clears her throat, as she starts to walk away

Jamie soon opens the front door, but is surprised to see that it is Fred standing before her

Jamie can see a certain look on Fred’s face as though she can read is mind and knows what he came to tell her, but an expression of hidden sorrow along with his eyebrows cave in a little bit

“No….it can’t be…” Jamie has tears of heartbreaking pain swells up in her eyes

***

A couple of days pass by with the morning light shining down, as Jamie is at the funeral service of her sister

Friends of the family decided to come, as Jamie doesn’t even really know who the people all are besides Fred

Fred is at the funeral, giving her as much comfort as he can like a father would be a grieving daughter

She is wearing a short sleeve black lace dress that ends above her knees, but hugs her hourglass figure in just the right way

She is wearing black leather gloves with the high heels with the high heels not being too high, her hair is up in an elegant bun with a piece hanging on the side of her face

Jamie fiddles with her hands as her body is feel more than numb inside, everything seeming to melt around her as time seems to slow down

Most of Jamie is too tired emotionally and mentally to go living, wishing she could fall into a endless sleep of death and never be able to wake up

The pastor’s words only seem like unclear mumbles to Jamie’s ear, but all the precious memories of the times she spent with Scarlet come racing into Jamie’s head

Jamie looks at her mother that stands beside her, seeing an expression of utter despair and sadness on her face with tears running down her cheeks

Jamie doesn’t see her father as an emotion of rage starts to boil in her blood, making her hands into fist with a small sound of tightening coming from her gloves

Grieving and sadness is harder for Jamie to register at this point as it hasn’t really hit home for her that Scarlet isn’t coming back, but she is more angry and pissed off of the people who took her sister  
away from her along with her father not being to make to the funeral of his own damn child 

Something in her wants to snap and bring a wrath upon everyone, tears of silent anger starting to swell up in her eyes as they start to run down her cheeks with her hands becoming even tighter

***

Jamie is back home after the funeral service of her sister, the air becoming still and quickly silent as she is in her bathroom

Jamie is holding a glass cup filled with water, but has her back leaning against the sink as she fiddles with her hands

Tears of anger and utter sadness swell up in her eyes, thoughts lingering in her head as she senses part of her sanity starting to die away

“No….no…..” Jamie’s lower lip start to quiver as she thinks about her sister, wishing that her life could have been taken instead of Scarlet’s

Something in Jamie snaps as she can sense her blood boiling with rage, wanting to scream at the top of her lungs until she is bleeding from her mouth

“AHHH!” Jamie throws the glass cup with all the strength as has, yelling as loud as she can with the anger bursting up like a deadly volcano

The glass break into a thousand pieces as it hits a hard wall nearby with great force, making the air become tense and though a thunderstorm has been set off

As she screams with all her worth, her tears of the dark emotions of her broken heart and soul start to run down her cheeks

She stops her screaming, as the agony of her sadness is just too much to handle, making her falls to her knees and onto the ground

Jamie breaks down and cries, showing how damaged and numb she feels inside from all the hellish battles of abuse along the battles of her alcoholic parents that they have put her through 

Protecting her sister from such hellish battles is all she had ever cared about, wanting to give her little sister a solid chance of happiness and that of a wholesome family life as much as she could

Jamie hugs her legs tightly as she has them against her chest, the tears still running down her cheeks as she buries her head away in her knees


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazlyn is still within Jamie, but has a taste for blood...

A couple weeks go by. Fred has allowed Jamie to move into his large apartment, which has a well-sized guest bedroom with its own bathroom.

Although not a master living room, it is quite big and has modern interiors, with one long, soft, dark brown couch in the center and a simple rectangular table made of dark wood. There is a nondescript dark oak stand in the corner close to the window, with a basic-looking TV balanced next to a video player from the 90s.

“This will be your room,” says Fred smiling as he opens the door to Jamie’s new bedroom. “The bed is at least a king size, or close to it, with white vintage framing and all that. Hope you find it cozy.” 

Jamie enters and steps onto the floor covered with a soft white carpet. The windowsill is covered with small blush-colored pillows. There is also an iron staircase behind it that spirals a bit and one that leads to the other various apartments, along with the alleyway below. The window has a latch too.

She notices that the bed is covered in an elegant lavender bedspread with a simple vintage floral design. Two Victorian-themed nightstands are settled on either side of the bed with matching lamps. 

There is plenty of room for her to move around, and the bathroom is nearby.

“Oh, I figured you’d need a dresser for your clothes and stuff. This one isn’t too small or too big.” Fred shows her the white vintage dresser against one wall, which he says he got at a garage sale for a good price and that it won’t be obstructive at all. 

“Why are you doing all of this for me?” Jaime asks, feeling that it is all too much; she isn’t sure whether she deserves such nice things in her messed-up life.

“Look, most of the stuff I got for your new room came from a thrift store or a garage sale. But I made sure the bed frame and mattress were brand spanking new, just like the bedspread to go with it.” Fred said, his tone tender and jovial; he did not care that his thick Chicago accent was apparent. “Besides, you honestly need a fresh start in life, and you need to be with someone who can help you feel truly sane. You’ve had to deal with a lot of shit that nobody should ever have to experience, kiddo.”  
Fred knows that Jamie needs time to heal in general and that she holds a lot of toxic emotional guilt and has a very bruised heart.

“Have you found out anything about the people who killed my sister?” she asks, hoping that he has. She’s only been told that the death of her sister was a homicide under investigation. She doesn’t want any information to be kept from her.

“I used to work at the homicide crime scene field for a while before I got transferred to the detention area for young adults. They are letting me help out somewhat with the homicide case since I have experience in the law field. The FBI is also involved with the case since they believe that the people who killed your sister are part of a very dangerous foreign criminal organization,” Fred says solemnly. “We have a suspect, the son of a very powerful crime boss who’s part of the Mexican drug cartel. His name is Javier Caro Bonaventura. The FBI has been looking for him for a long time. He’s also in control of the human trafficking division, which is one of the duties that have been passed down to him by his father.”  
Fred hopes that Scarlet’s death doesn’t become another cold case, stored away and long forgotten.

“Don’t worry about it too much,” he goes on. “I’m doing the best I can to find the people who killed your sister, and the court of law will make them pay for their actions in the end.” He comfortingly rests a hand on her shoulder and smiles. “Don’t worry about rent right now either. We’ll work that whole situation out later since you got some time off from the car shop due to your sister’s funeral. Right now, you just need to get as settled as you can.” Fred hopes that by not putting too much pressure on Jamie about certain things too soon, she’ll stay and end up liking the place.  
Fred spends a few hours to go get the takeout food that he had ordered for their dinner.

Jamie is sitting on her cozy bed with her drawing sketchpad.

Some of her detailed drawings are odd, supernatural things that she often sees in nightmares.

Jamie feels that she is losing her sanity, feeling something in her that is more than unholy and pure evil.

Her heart and soul are still deeply broken, wanting to find the people who killed her sister and what her strange dreams mean. Jamie looks at the drawing that she has just finished: a strange looking dog resembling a German Shepherd, but it’s small enough to look a couple months old.

It has a long, pointy devil’s tail and a devious grin along with rows of razor sharp teeth just like a deadly great white shark, but thin pupils like a feline up to no good.

“I swear even my creative side is starting to lose its mind,” Jamie chuckles, taking a deep breath and finding the whole idea a sick joke.

Jamie hears something in the kitchen, making her put her sketch pad down. She wonders if the noise could be due to Shadow the cat.

“Fred?” Jamie calls out, going into the kitchen. The place is unusually quiet, and Jamie with some of the lights off.

“I have heard so much about you, and even Hell finds you interesting. Bravo, kiddo!” A strange male voice speaks up with a cartoonish appeal to it.

Jamie sees a pair of glowing crimson red eyes coming from the shadows. She notices that the eyes have thin razor-sharp pupils. The strange creature comes out of hiding and makes Jamie retrace her steps in fear.

The spooky canine artwork piece that she just finished comes to her mind, as the creature before her eyes looks just like the one in her drawing. The creature is jet-black in color but is the same size and features as a German Shepherd pup that is a couple months old. The strange creature’s long pointy ears are the same even down to its long black pointy devil’s tail.

“This can’t be real…I am going crazy…” mutters Jamie as she tries to shake such a sight from her mind, wondering if she is hallucinating due to everything that she has been through.

“The name is Hades, but I happen to be a hellhound and a very special one. But I suppose that you can go crazy if you want. Crazy people have more fun anyway,” Hades says with an eerie grin on his face, exposing his sharp teeth. His thin pupils dilate a little bit.

“I have been sent here due to a certain someone. But having a mental breakdown is a lot more common than you think,” Hades says as he lights a Cuban cigar with his tail and smokes it. He has a dark twisted sense of humor but the personality of a crazy person mixed with an anti-hero. 

“We all have a dark side, but your dark side has a bit of heavenly connection. Does the name Jazlyn ring a bell?” Hades coyly snickers as Jamie gives him a sharp look. “I have to keep this whole chit chat short, but I will keep in touch. After all, Hell is a busy place,” Hades gives out a wicked laugh, vanishing into thin air like a ghost.

The front door soon opens as Fred comes in with a bag of Chinese takeout food.

“Hey, I finally got the food. The queue was damn long, and the traffic was shitty too,” Fred is glad to be back home and uses his foot to shut the door behind him.

“What’s wrong, rookie?” Fred sees a worried expression on Jamie’s face, making him start to worry a little bit as well.

“Am I going crazy?” Jamie doesn’t know what is real anymore. Tears of confusion well up in her eyes.

“Just stop right there, Jamie. You have been through a lot and are a survivor of abuse. But you are not going crazy! You are trying to heal the best you can. Plus, you just lost your sister; losing family is hard for anyone,” Fred gives her a comforting smile, trying to make her feel better.

“Let’s enjoy the food, okay? You must be starving,” Fred wants Jamie to relax, feeling that she needs it, and takeout Chinese food is one of her favorite meals. 

Jamie finishes eating dinner and starts to get settled for the night as she is already sleepy. She goes to her good-sized bedroom, hoping to get some decent sleep tonight. 

However, Jamie’s head soon starts to spin, and she sees flashes from a war between winged creatures that have a heavenly appeal to them. She starts to hear muffled whispers in a strange language. 

Pain suddenly hits all her senses, making her fall onto her knees. Jamie screams out in agony, crawling forward with her palms touching the soft-carpeted floor. She suddenly coughs up blood, along with rusted iron nails as she feels that her insides are being slowly ripped apart.

***

Jazlyn has decided to take over Jamie—like a puppet master controlling his puppet—with the knowledge that Jamie wants to make the murderers pay for taking Scarlet’s life.

Jazlyn stands on the flat roof of a tall building. The ghostly moonlight shines down on her as she craves the very notion of madness and destruction. She is wearing black skinny jeans with a long-sleeved black shirt that hugs her hourglass figure. Her pants are tucked into her flat, black leather belt-buckle boots, and she is wearing black leather gloves. She is wearing gothic skull makeup in order to feel the joy of taking complete control over Jamie. Her hair is smoothly combed back with a small amount of hair product holding it in place. A dark sneer forms on Jazlyn’s face, and her deep-blue eyes look cold and hollow.

Jazlyn sees someone familiar walk into the nearest alleyway; it is Javier. He has one of his arms around a girl’s shoulder. She is in the prime of her youth. Jazlyn kneels as she studies the sight carefully like a predator waiting to strike its prey. The girl is wearing a skimpy dress meant for a nightclub, and she isn’t bad looking.

Javier soon has the girl’s back pressed against a wall as he starts kissing her deeply and passionately with a devious smirk. He can hear her moaning with yearning. Even though the stitches are still on the large cut on his face that he sustained on the night he attacked Jamie and her sister, the girl doesn’t really give a shit. She cares more about his lower area.

“Hmm…this makes me feel all warm and wet inside like a bitch in heat…” A woman speaks up. It is Jazlyn. She has her back against a wall. She isn’t too far away from them. She’s hiding in the shadows with one of her feet is propped against the wall and a slice of moonlight shining on her, making her look like something from a horror movie.

“Who the fuck are you?” Javier stops kissing the girl as soon as he sees Jazlyn. He doesn’t know who she is exactly, but there is a ticked-off tone in his voice.

“I give you a bow of approval for trying to rape someone that I am very fond of, but I am disappointed that you haven’t managed to accomplish your task,” Jazlyn snickers, her mouth curling into a devilish grin. 

The girl Javier has managed to seduce wears a look of fear on her face. Jazlyn gave her a stomach-turning, eerie vibe. Never has she seen anyone so sinister.

“Hey, get back in here! I paid you, you bitch!” As the girl he was kissing tries to scurry away in fear, Javier has the urge to strangle her. He feels like he just got ripped off. .

“You little—” Javier’s words are cut off as a wave of fear hits him, making his hands tremble. A sudden tightness in his chest makes it hard for him to breathe. He isn’t the type to be easily scared by anything and doesn’t even have to worry about dying, as the Mexican drug cartel he’s involved with has bodyguards protecting him at all times, making sure he lives the good life of a rich man.  
Javier hears a barely human clicking noise, which sounds as though someone is calling out to him from the shadows. Rivulets of cold sweat streak down the sides of his face; he is too scared to even move an inch. Then, mustering some courage, he approaches the source of the noise with baby steps, unsure of what awaits him in the shadows  
Everything suddenly goes still and quiet, almost too quiet, and Javier senses something is amiss.

“I wonder what your mouth tastes like,” a woman’s voice sounds, followed by a wicked chuckle. Jazlyn, who was hiding in the shadows, lingering nearby, finally lifts her face out of the shadows and her piercing deep-blue eyes stare through Javier. She lunges forward like a lioness springing on her prey. Javier gasps with unadulterated fear. She invades his mouth with hers, landing a kiss of death on him. 

Her teeth hold his tongue in a vice-like grip, as Javier continues to scream. As blood starts to fill his mouth; Javier starts to move around in an attempt to free himself. But Jazlyn plans to rip out his tongue with her bare teeth, and the more he struggles, the harder Jazlyn’s teeth clamp down on his tongue, not minding the blood one bit. Suddenly, Javier hears the blood-turning sound of something ripping in his mouth and understands exactly what Jazlyn is trying to do to him.

Jazlyn growls like a wild animal out on a hunt as she rips out a good chunk of his tongue. Blood splatters onto one of her cheeks.

“Ah!” Javier screams again, quickly backing away as blood oozes from his mouth.

Spitting out the chunk of tongue she managed to rip out, Jazlyn grins like a demon. The satisfaction she derived would be unmatched even by the act of ripping off a piece of well-cooked steak.

Javier misses a step and falls, his back hitting the hard ground.

Jazlyn licks her lips, and her grin grows wider. She can taste Javier’s blood in her mouth. He tastes like ripe, red wine. She bends down to grab his neck and quickly snaps it, leaving his body lifeless.

***

Jazlyn recedes for the moment as Jamie makes her way to back to Fred’s apartment. Deciding to take a warm bath, she wipes the makeup off her face, but the events of the night remain a blurry mess in her mind. She remembers being in terrible pain and agony, but then nothing else. Her mind is a blank then onwards.

Suddenly, Jamie senses a chill in the air around her. As she looks up, she tries to suppress a scream of utter panic at the sight of the odd, spooky-looking canine before her. He is on colorful, unicorn-style inflatable tub lounge that is large enough to fit the tub while not overcrowding it. The inflatable tub he is on is just the perfect size for him too. Jamie recalls that he goes by the name of Hades.

“Oh dear, you look like you have gone mad. Such a tragedy!” Hades comments, comfortably lying down on the tub. He is wearing a pair of red cat-eye sunglasses, making him look like a classy diva and a handsome devil at once.

“Leave me alone! Go away!” Shutting her eyes tight, Jamie wishes for a moment’s respite from the madness that seems to be engulfing her.

Maybe the freaky hallucinations would just go away if she prays enough. 

“Fine, have it your way!” Hades simply shrugs before vanishing with the blink of an eye. 

Jamie gets out of the bath and puts on her cozy PJs. Her long, brown hair is dry, and she is ready to turn in for the night. As she gets into her cozy bed, she hopes she can get some sleep tonight. Soon,  
she slips into a dream, her mind and body too tired to push it away.

Scarlet reaches an open area that lies within the deep, dark, wicked woods that Jazlyn has made a part of her territory. As moonlight shines down on her, Scarlet can’t help freeze in her spot, rendered immobile by fear, as her wide, grey-blue eyes scan the area that seems like something out of a picturesque nightmare. 

She can see large, tall dead trees, some of which appear twisted. The large branches of the trees look like deadly claws that snatch up a helpless animal at any moment. Scarlet takes baby steps ahead. Her curiosity still tends to get her into trouble, even though she is a ghost now that is stuck in purgatory. 

There are a couple of large spider webs on some nearby branches hanging low. Scarlet nears them, still maintaining a reasonable distance from the silky decoration. Suddenly, a giant black spider, uncannily resembling a tarantula, appears before her. As the spider smoothly glides along on one of the branches with the stretch of its long hairy, black legs, its small eyes glow red. Scarlet can tell that the creature has a large abdomen. Also visible are its razor-sharp fangs as the spider hisses like a snake. 

“There is no need to be scared, little one,” the voice of a woman declares from the shadows. With a taunting, frightening chuckle, Jazlyn emerges from the darkness. She is wearing a long-sleeved black cloak made of black wolf fur. The cloak has a train to it, and it is wrapped warmly around her, hanging a little off her bare shoulders. Jazlyn’s cleavage as well as her smooth legs are somewhat visible, and her raven-black hair is tied up in an elegant bun. Dangling earrings with black crystals adorn her ears. She has on smoky, dark-purple eye shadow, and her lips are painted a glossy dark red. Her nails are painted a shade of dark purple shade as well. She looks like an enchanting wicked witch. 

“Jamie?” Scarlet can see that the woman looks like her sister, but not quite. In addition to the change in hair color, there is something that makes her look very, very different.

“Oh, not exactly. You can call me Jazlyn, little girl.” Jazlyn is aware of who Scarlet is and how important she is to Jamie, and she sharply stares at Scarlet with her piercing deep-blue eyes

“Your sister’s heart isn’t exactly pure and innocent, but who would have known that her heart holds such a dark and hallow side? Hmm, we will end up becoming wonderful friends, little girl.” Jazlyn kneels down, keeping her eyes on Scarlet and emitting a devious giggle, toying with Jamie’s current mental state of madness. “But, I would love to hear more about you. Oh please, don’t be shy. It is just us girls,  
you know …” Jazlyn gently tucks a strand of Scarlet’s hair behind her ear, trying to appear innocent as she softly smiles, enjoying her own deceptive ways. 

“My name is Scarlet….” Scarlet begins, fiddling with her hands in front of her. She is extremely shy when it comes to talking to any stranger.

“Just like the beautiful plague of Scarlet Fever, my dear. Who knew your name would remind me of a horrible disease that killed millions of people. But it is rather poetic.” Jazlyn beams with an eerie glee, finding the disastrous effects of deadly diseases as well as the idea of death and pain just too cute.

Scarlet giggles innocently smile, finding her new friend very funny. She isn’t aware that Jazlyn has a connection to the dark side that lingers within Jamie. This makes Jazlyn smile in a menacing manner – the feeling of victory coursing through her body – as Jazlyn happily realizes that the little trap she had set up for Scarlet is working to her advantage so far

“Now, scurry along!” Jazlyn stands back up and softly pats Scarlet’s head as though the later was a little dog. Having no reason for chattering along with her anymore, Jazlyn disappears into the shadows with the she made plans for dear Scarlet as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's oddly starts to dream about one of The Devil's sacred memories from long ago...

Jamie is at the hospital in which her mother works. The sunlight is shining down on the downtown area of Chicago and her mother is off from work today.

Jamie heard that her father was in a bad car accident due to drinking while the influence, as he has to go to court for it once he is all healed up.

Granted, nobody died, but it still gets under Jamie’s skin that she even bothered to come visit her father when her damn father, as of lately, hasn’t been there for her when she needed him the most.

It still pisses her off that her father was too wasted at a damn bar to even show up at Scarlet’s funeral a couple weeks ago.

Jamie is mentally and physically exhausted with her light makeup covering up the tired bags under her eyes, but she is still trying to figure out what the hell happened on Halloween night and why she even had a supposed ‘blackout episode’.

Jamie is wearing dark gray skinny jeans with a black muscle shirt which has an 80’s Def Leopard design on it. The end of her pants is tucked into her flat black leather belt buckle boots.

She is wearing her silver opal shaped locket necklace with the vintage purple flower design on it, the one that she has had since she was five years old and one that she often wears.

Taking a deep breath, Jamie goes to the room in which her father is staying.

She gently opens the door, not wanting to be too loud.

Jamie sees that her father is wearing light blue scrubs with a white short-sleeve shirt; she also notices white ankle-length socks with the cozy hospital blanket mostly covering him as the bed is at an upright angle.

“Jamie?” Steve sees Jamie but is surprised that his elder daughter even bothered to visit.

Jamie sees that Steve has a cast around one of his arms and a couple bruises on his face has be managed to break one of his arms super bad during the car accident.

“Look, this isn’t going to be some sort of wonderful hunky dory family reunion if that is what you are hoping for.” Jamie is still too angry at him for all the time he has marked her body with bruises and nearly killed her.

But she knows that it was during such times when he let the liquor and the demons of his own abusive past get the best of him.

“I know that I have fucked up in a lot of ways, Jamie,” Steve starts to say but sees the cold glare of pure spite that Jamie is giving him with her piercing deep blue eyes.

“Just like how you weren’t at Scarlet’s damn funeral?!” Jamie crosses her arms, letting her anger get the better of her.

“No, I get it, the liquor was far more important.” Jamie can’t help but laugh at the matter, finding it all to be just like one sick, twisted joke.

“I don’t know how to tell you exactly, but your mom and I are getting a divorce. We have already filed the papers and the courts approved of it, but it happened shortly after Scarlet’s funeral. I was going to tell you and hoped that your mother would have told you already, but I plan on moving to a different state as far away from her, and your mother wishes to do the same as well.” Steve wishes that there was an easier way to tell Jamie, seeing a shocked and silent look on her face.

Jamie has tears swell up in her eyes. She storms out and feels like she is suffocating.

“Jamie! Wait!” Steve sees her rush out of the door not knowing if he will ever see her again.

Jamie finds the nearest ladies restroom, and she notices that it is of a good size with a classy appeal to it.

The bathroom has plenty of space with many stalls, but it also has a window and is empty.

Jamie leans her back against the nearest wall across one of the stalls, as she can feel the tears of utter heartbreak along with anger and a piercing sadness starting to stab her very torn up soul.

Jamie smoothly slides down the wall hugging her legs with her arms and holding them close to her.

Jamie breaks down crying, her world crashing around her more than it already has.

Thoughts that she cannot push away run in her head.

You are  
Truly abandoning me.  
No matter  
How much I try,  
It doesn’t matter in the end.  
Happiness  
Is for fools.  
You are  
Leaving me trapped  
In my own toxic madness.  
It seems  
That I am  
Left for the demons to pick at.

***  
Jamie soon arrives at Bill’s lavish and very open penthouse, remembering how he brought her here after he saved her from being sexually assaulted by Javier a while back, shortly before the creep ended up dead somehow. 

Jamie is puzzled about why she would want to go to Bill, of all people, when she feels like an utter emotional shit and even though she barely knows anything about him. 

She leans against the large island, with a modern and elegant black marble design, in the middle of the lavish and grand stainless-steel kitchen.

Jamie crosses her arms, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand, as she takes a deep breath and tries not to think about the nagging emotions of her broken soul. 

“You seem restless,” a deep, familiar, masculine voice with a thick Russian accent says, as Jamie sees Bill arrive.

He is wearing comfortable black jeans that perfectly fit his lean and toned form and a black, short-sleeved, V-neck shirt, his short, dark brown hair smoothly back. He is clean-shaven. 

Bill doesn’t mind if some of his Vor V Zakone tattoos show, even the ones on his hands and knuckles. 

“Not to be too nosey and shit, but…” Jamie initiates the conversation, “What do your tattoos mean exactly?” She lets her curiosity get the best of her, gazing at him with her piercing deep blue eyes. 

Bill’s high cheekbones tighten for a moment, knowing that he has to sugar coat his answer since he definitely can’t tell her that he is a member of the Vor V Zakone.

“Nothing important,” Bill solemnly responds, taking a deep breath. 

Bill remembers his life growing up in Russian slums as an only child, how his family would often find it difficult to make a living due to his father’s inability to find a steady job; how, sometimes, they would go days without eating.

When he was eighteen, he was caught armed with a weapon and drugs. 

He was soon sent to a very tough and dangerous Russian prison called ‘White Swan,’ where many Vor V Zakone members thrived and mostly took control of the prison behind the backs of the authorities. 

Bill remembers how he had to prove himself shortly after, as the Vor took him in and changed his life forever. 

Bill knows that being a contract killer for a criminal organization isn’t always easy and is often messy. However, it is a skill, especially when it comes to not getting caught by the FBI. 

Bill remembers meeting Jamie’s father, Steve, shortly before her sixteenth birthday and the not-so-wonderful sexual assault that happened on the night of her sixteenth. 

Bill met Steve while relaxing at a bar. 

Bill wasn’t much of a drinker then—he still isn’t. 

Steve was more than drunk back then. Bill thought the man was worse than a drunken fool since he could barely walk out of the place. 

Bill offered Steve a ride and dropped him off at his house, not knowing that he would soon have a complex connection with Jamie, within the madness of it all. 

Jamie takes a deep breath, wishing that her mother just told her about their damn divorce and not hidden it from her. 

“Look, I am sorry for pouring all this moody and disastrous crap on you because I am having a fucked up mental and emotional breakdown. I better go,” Jamie says as she beings walking away, not wanting to be a burden. 

Bill gently grabs her hand. She stops in her tracks and looks at him. 

“I know that I am not exactly a saint and what I did that day shouldn’t have happened. I know that I don’t deserve your forgiveness. All I ask is for you to be safe and everything that goes with it,” Bill says, tenderly tucking a thick strand of hair behind her ear. He swallows and wishes that he would have never tried to lay a hand on her the drunken night of Jamie’s sixteenth birthday, knowing that she had every right to hate his guts. He had had a lot of vodka, celebrating an event with some members of the Vor. 

Even though intercourse or molestation had not occurred on the night of Jamie's sixteenth birthday; he still wishes that he didn’t go past her personal space.

“I am fine and can handle it all on my own,” Jamie reassures him, hugging herself and holding back the tears of pure sadness because she doesn’t want to think about it. 

Bill gently kisses the top of Jamie’s head with a deep breath, as a tender gesture. He doesn’t want to push his boundaries. 

Jamie tenderly puts a palm of her hand against his chest, feeling the outline of his toned muscle under the fabric of his black short sleeve V-neck shirt. 

Jamie looks at him with her deep blue eyes and senses a strange warmth and desire growing inside her for his touch, just like before. 

She doesn’t know why she is feeling this way. She thinks it is partly because she has been losing her sanity lately. 

Desire is an odd emotion for her. Her desire has been restrained because she was physically abused by her alcoholic father. Mostly because of how broken her family was due to her father’s drinking. 

She basically walked out on her family when everything was falling apart and her mother broke down, mentally and emotionally. 

Jamie knows that her mother was a drinker even though her mother’s drinking habits weren’t as horrible as her father’s. She remembers how her mother often found a couple bottle of wine to cure her sadness for some time. 

Thoughts linger inside Jamie’s head—she can’t push them away. 

Make me feel,  
something different.  
Take away  
this pain,  
I carry.  
This rotting emotion  
that keeps  
haunting me.  
This knife of  
stabbing heartache  
that keeps  
eating me alive.  
Heaven  
and the Damned  
know how much  
I wish for  
this heartache  
to end…

Bill places his forehead against hers for a moment, gently sliding his hand down her arm. She feels his soft fingertips against her skin. 

He leans down and gently kisses her lips. He doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

Bill remembers how Dahlia turned out to be a tease and used her exotic looks to get what she wanted. She even managed to fool Bill, of all people. He remembers their passionate nights when she would come over.

However, he truly craves Jamie. He never felt this way about Dahlia. He found a rare fire of strength under Jamie’s bruised and broken heart.

He sees that Jamie holds a tenderness and a divinity that she doesn’t often show people. She only shares it with the people she trusts and knows won’t hurt her.

Bill kisses her again. She gingerly kisses him back, while gently wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. 

He tenderly places his hands on her lower back and Jamie feels a part of her becoming serene, just like a wolf howling to the moon goddess. 

They are soon in his grand and lavish open-spaced master bedroom, the moonlight streaming in through the partially open window shades. 

Bill has his shirt off—his toned and sculpted muscles showing. He has the body of a skilled UFC fighter mixed with a cunning panther. 

Most of his Vor V Zakone tattoos are showing. He gazes at her with his piercing gray-blue eyes. 

Jamie gently touches one of the eight pointed tattoos on his toned chest, wondering why he is so secretive about them and what they mean exactly. 

Jamie can see raw desire in his piercing gray blue eyes. Bill can feel his skin tingling and knows that Dahlia or any other woman can never make him feel this way. 

Bill knows that members of the Vor tend to be cold and distant, knowing that emotions can be a dangerous thing that often gets you killed. 

Thoughts linger in his head for a moment. He can’t push them away. 

I have  
been painted  
and marked  
with stars  
over my heart.  
I have paid  
for my sins  
behind bars.  
I am  
loyal to  
the code  
that took  
me in.  
A group  
and brotherhood  
that sculpted me  
and burned  
the fat off  
my very soul…

Bill leans in and softly kisses her lips while gently sliding his hands up her back. 

He smoothly takes off her shirt and lets it fall to the ground.

He puts his forehead against hers, sensing how utterly nervous she is because the concept of intimacy is more than alien to her. 

Bill knows that he should have cut off his connection with Jamie’s father and walked a different path, but for some reason chose not to, in the end.

He tenderly kisses her exposed shoulder while skillfully unhooking her black satin push up bra and letting it fall to the ground.

Moments go by like flashes of time. 

There is a flash of their naked bodies intertwining as Bill is making sure that he uses protection.

There is a flash of Jamie smoothly sliding one of her hands down Bill’s exposed and toned shoulder blades and along the Vor tattoo of the two Saint Petersburg cathedral towers with the Virgin Mary detail on his back. 

There is a flash of their lips meeting as they kiss. 

There is a flash of Bill’s toned hips tenderly touching hers. His body becoming one with hers, as time seems to slow down. In that moment, Jamie can’t help arching her back in delight. She moves her her foot up his leg while sliding her hands up his strong arms.

The moonlight bathes their naked skin in such moments, the very shadows move with the raw emotions of intimacy, divine beauty, and mystery.

Jamie is soon resting her head on Bill’s toned, bare chest with some of his Vor V Zakone tattoos showing.

A white sheet is covering their lower bodies. Jamie’s long, brunette hair covers her sensual, full chest.

She peacefully takes a small catnap. Bill isn’t tired. A couple strands of his short, dark brown hair hang on the side of his face.

He gently strokes her back with his fingertips. He strangely does not mind the cuddling even though it something that he isn’t used to.

Bill knows that it is against the rules of the Vor to fall for a woman this way. Bill feels at ease for the first time in his life even though he is aware such emotions often aren’t meant to be.

As crazy as it sounds, he feels at peace, knowing that a unique angel lies before him.

He shuts his eyes, takes a deep breath, and hopes to be able to take a small catnap with a sense of calm hanging in the air.

***

Jamie comes back to the apartment that she has been living at with Fred for some time now. 

Fred is working a late shift at the police station. Jamie doesn’t intend on telling Fred about what happened between her and Bill, knowing that it can’t happen ever again no matter how emotional shitty she was feeling at the moment. Jamie feels things are complicated as hell in more ways than one and does not want to add more relationship issues into the fucked up mess of her already broken state of mind. 

Soon, Jamie is settled in bed. She is wearing her cozy PJ’s and is hoping to get a solid nightmare-free sleep that night. Even though Jamie isn’t a fan of My Little Pony, she would rather dream about that  
than about death and blood or anything freaking demonic. She soon slips into a small dream-like state, her mind tired and body exhausted from getting little to no sleep on most nights. 

In her dream-like state, she sees that she is in one of the long hallways of her high school. She is wearing light blue scrub pants with a white short-sleeved V-neck shirt, and her long brown hair, which she has worn down, goes past her full chest. The floor tile is cold on her bare feet.  
Jamie can sense that something just isn’t right. There is a haunting vibe in the place. She doesn’t know if the dream is something to do with her madness, the insanity that seems to be a part of her very jaded and torn soul.

“Jamie…” She hears eerie and raspy voices calling her, making her stop in her tracks as she starts to let her fear get to her. She also feels a cold breeze brush against her skin and a feeling that something or someone is behind her.

Jamie turns around, wanting to scream out of pure horror.

Jamie sees something resembling the outline of a man—tortured soul that has been dwelling within Hell for some time now.

The figure is over a good six feet. He has no skin—merely muscles that show off his toned structure and some of his bones. His eyes are as black as coal. And his teeth are long razor sharp ones that look like they are used to rip apart souls that are fresh and have just been sent to damnation.

Jamie soon realizes that the ‘man’ is actually a demon who hungers for flesh and pain.

She tries to get away now, but the demon is too quick and grabs her hair in a tight grip.

“Hmm, you smell delightful. Your flesh is delightful as well…” A dark grin covers the demon’s face, as he senses Jamie’s fear.

“Let me go!” Jamie struggles, tears of panic running down her cheeks. She can feel the slimy muscles of the demon’s body against her skin.

“You don’t realize that your dreams mean so much more, that they are a mere key to the delights that Hell has. We demons were promised a bounty by a certain person. He has control of you like a puppet master that has control over the strings of his puppets…” The demon slides his free hand down one of Jamie’s arms, leaving a smear of blood in its wake.

Jamie manages to get away and starts running with all her might. By now, she just wants to wake the fuck up. She sees a door that leads to their large library and runs towards it in an attempt to get away from the demon.

However, the doors are locked. Now, she doesn’t know where else to go. She can hear the demon close the distance between them.

“Come on! Open! Dammit!” Jamie feels the walls of her sanity starting to crumble and the insanity closing in. The doors suddenly unlock and open suddenly and Jamie takes this opportunity to run into the library.

The room is pitch black, and as she runs in, Jamie prays that she hasn’t stepped fully into Hell. “This is just a dream…this isn’t real…” Jamie tells herself, even though she is terrified.

A light in the room starts to dimly glow now, as Jamie screams with shock and fear.

The room has transformed into a massive endless room of torture.

Jamie sees many corpses of tormented souls everywhere hanging from razor sharp hooks connected to various rusty chains. Most of their bodies are tangled and cut open, but some of their skins are completely off with blood running down their exposed muscles.

“No… God, no….” Jamie slowly starts to back up, her terror getting to her as her numb hands starts to shake. 

“Help me! Save my soul!” One of the corpses begs to be given salvation, reaching out for Jamie and yearning to get out of Hell. Jamie falls to her kneels, grabbing the sides of her head, shaking with fear while trying to think of a more peaceful place.

Jamie soon feels cool wind on her skin and looks up to see that she in a vast and empty desert of some sort. The sky is a dark red color with gloomy clouds, and a tense emotion filled the air. The desert ground, on the other hand, is dry with vast mountains flanking it on every side. It seems like a place within damnation.

She scurries off the ground and hides behind a large boulder. She can see the vast desert a couple feet away, along with the mountains in the distance. Jamie is unaware that she is about to witness a certain memory of a certain person—Lucifer’s memory of The War of Heaven and the events that happened during such a bloody battle.

On one of the good size ridges of one dry mountains hill, is that of a man.

It is that of Lucifer, the Fallen Prince of Heaven, and he has the appeal of a young man in their mid-twenties.

However, is devilishly handsome and tall.

He still looks very much human and angelic, just like he did before, but yet is more than unholy in every way and holds a deep wrath within his black heart.

His soft chest length, dark blond hair mostly has a wavy appeal to it with strands hanging on the side of his face.

He wears a long sleeved, dark red tunic, similar to what a medieval knight or ancient assassin would wear.

His body armor looks like hard leather. He wears it in order to protect himself from certain attacks.

His tunic has a hood that covers most of his face, but shows his piercing eyes, high cheekbones and soft lips.

His chest plate seems to be made of metal, as it is rusted and dark bronze in color, with an edgy design of an ancient dragon full of spitting anger.

He also wears pants that seem to be made of a black leather of some kind with thick medieval boots that end below his knees.

On his back is razor-sharp sword in a hard leather sheath. The handle is made of metal engraved with the design of a fierce dragon with precious rubies for eyes.

Lucifer's eyes are a piercing golden-yellow color similar to that of an unholy lion, with silent anger in his alluring eyes. His fingernails are the color of coal.

“Dent bellum fraternitas, ”May the war begin, dear brother. Lucifer says in ancient Latin, even though he is able to speak many languages. 

On the other side stands Lucifer’s older brother, Michael, who he remembers banished him into darkness.

Michael’s attire is like a gladiator’s. He is dressed in a tunic made of gold picked out in red and white.

His chest plate is bronze with the design of a noble lion. He has a sword as well, which is in its sheath at his waist.

He also wears white tunic armor under his chest plate, in order to protect himself from being wounded during battle.

He wears thick, dark brown boots as well, that end above his knees similar to what a noble gladiator would wear.

His long dark brown hair is chest length as well, with a wavy appeal to it with strands hanging on the side of his face.

Michael has a youthfulness to him, being tall just like Lucifer, with the same charming high cheekbones piercing blue-green eyes.

Michael looks how someone in their mid-twenties would, seeming almost human in many ways.

A part of Michael wishes that it didn’t have to come to this, ending in a fight with his dear younger brother.

Michael wishes that the Holy Father had not made him cast dear Lucifer out of Heaven. He wishes there was another way to deal with this complex situation.

Michael still loves and cares deeply for his brother, but knows that there are no more chances for reasoning. His younger brother is now an enemy.

Nevertheless, they have come to an agreement. The War of Heaven will end up being fought on Lucifer’s grounds and Gabriel or the Holy Father will not intervene.

As reluctant as Michael is about the idea, he agrees in the end.

“Parce mihi quid feceris mihi, frater, ” says Michael. Forgive me for what I must do, brother. He can speak in ancient Latin too. He takes a deep breath.

A loud crackle of lighting zips through the sky, going in many directions like the blood flowing through the veins.

Lucifer can see of a couple of his winged demons flying gracefully in the air, as the fallen angels have changed since being banished alongside the Fallen Prince of Heaven.

The battle of the Fallen and the Holy breaks out quickly and Lucifer’s side has the upper hand so far.

Michael uses his sword to fight off all the unholy and disgusting demons that try to kill him. he also watches some of his fellow noble angels being killed one by one.

Michael suddenly feels uneasy chill running down his spine. He snaps around to see Lucifer standing before him.

Lucifer has one of his hands clasped tightly around the handle of his sword, his glowing yellow eyes looking sharply at his older brother from under the hood of his battle attire.

Few things spook Michael, but he feels a sense of panic deep inside even though he tries to not show it.

Michael remembers the time when Lucifer was kind and innocent growing up, even though he was always a little devious. He was a quiet scholar in many ways.

“Et casted me in lucem ...,” says Lucifer in fluent Latin. You cast me out of the light… His voice is low and an inhuman growl comes through in his tone. He has nothing but wrath for his dear brother.

“Et facti estis perdidit viam vestram qui stultus est! Et fuit post ordines!” You have lost your way and have become a fool! I was only following orders! 

Michael looks sternly at his little brother with his piercing blue-green eyes, knowing that Lucifer wishes to not hear it.

Lucifer loses is temper quickly and swiftly tries to slice Michael open with his sword.

Michael dodges his move, using his sword to protect himself.

Lucifer elbows Michael hard in the face in one of his combat moves, soon kicking Michael hard in the back and making him fall to the ground.

Michael can only feel pain as he slowly rolls onto his back, with blood running down his broken nose.

Lucifer pins Michael down with one of his feet, pressing the tip of his razor-sharp sword against Michael’s neck and looking down at his sibling with pure spite.

“Tibi dabo quantum misericordiae.” I shall give you no amount of mercy. 

Lucifer is honest, seeing the fear in Michael’s eyes.

“Tu tantum ut segnem,” says Michael. You are only a coward. 

His tone is tough. He wants to see if his little brother is bold enough to end his life.


	9. Chapter 9

The next night, Jamie sneaks into a vast and very open cathedral. There are various lit candles everywhere and some even on the marble altar table, giving an alluring and angelic glow to the whole place. 

Jamie sees various statues of standing angels, including a marble statue of the archangel Saint Michael, all of which adds an old world Victorian appeal to the place. Jamie doesn’t have much faith in many things, even in God, heaven or even hell.

But she is going through her own Hell—of madness and the heartbreaking pain of the loss of Scarlet.

The place is empty, which adds calmness to the atmosphere.

Jamie sees a large wooden cross of Jesus hanging on a large wall overlooking the vast rows of pews.

“I know that I don’t have much faith in things because life is generally really shitty, but I feel like my sanity is breaking away. I wish that the nightmares about all the fucked up stuff that I dream about would just go away,” Jamie starts out loud, tears welling up as she thinks about how broken her soul is. “I miss my sister and feel that all of this is my fault. I always promised that I would keep her safe and protect her from the monsters and I couldn’t. I don’t know what to do anymore…” Jamie’s lower lip quivers as tears run down her cheeks. The pain, bitterness, and blame start stabbing her soul.

“There you are! But I can totally leave if you want me to.” A familiar male voice with a thick Chicago accent speaks up. It is Fred.

Jamie turns around and sees that it is Fred. He had got off work at the police station not too long ago. He saw Jamie’s motorcycle parked in an alleyway nearby and had a feeling that she was at the cathedral.

“I hate to see such tears, rookie.” Fred goes over to Jamie and uses one of his shirt sleeves to wipe her tears away.

Jamie hugs her arms and holds them close. She hates when people see her cry. She feels that this showed them her very weakness.

“I’m fine, alright?” Jamie tries to be strong, acting as though nothing is bothering her.

“I know that you don’t like when people starting preaching life lessons to you, but sometimes you shouldn’t keep such things bottled in. Your sister’s death is not your fault, Jamie. I will find the people that hurt her, and you sure are not crazy, if you think otherwise.” Fred has a solemn tone. He smiles softly and looks at her with his piercing brown eyes.

Fred can see the heartbreak and mixed emotions of fear, sadness, confusion and guilt in Jamie’s piercing deep blue eyes. Jamie suddenly gives Fred a tight hug, catching even Fred by surprise. Jamie usually isn’t the ‘hugging type’.

Jamie can’t help but break down and cry, most of her being willing herself to heal.

Fred tenderly hugs Jamie in return, looking at her as the daughter that he never had. 

Fred is true family to her much like her sister was, and Fred sees Jamie as a part of his family as well.

“You’re alright, kiddo. Just don’t get me too soaked.” Fred warmly jokes with a chuckle and hears Jamie laugh a little bit. She knows that he is just trying to cheer her up.

“I know that you feel helpless and lost, but you are a lot stronger than you think. You aren’t alone. I am always here if you need me.” Fred rubs Jamie’s back gently as he rests his chin on top of her head.

Jamie can’t push some thoughts that continue to linger in her head.

I wish,  
That I,  
Wasn’t so scared.  
I wish,  
That I,  
Wasn’t so weak.  
I wish,  
That I,  
Wasn’t so broken.  
I wish,  
That my,  
Madness would,  
Go away.  
I wish,  
That my heart,  
Didn’t hurt so much…

***

Jamie is back at the apartment, sleeping in her cozy PJs. Sleeping on her side, her back faces a large window. Shadow, the black cat, is sleeping with Fred, as usual.

The moonlight seeps through one of her partly open window shades. The air is still and quiet. 

But soon, unclear whispers fill the air. In the shadows, a pair of glowing yellow eyes appear, staring at Jamie. From the shadows, a strange, devilishly handsome man emerges: Lucifer. 

As he did long ago, he looks alluring, his medium-length dark blonde hair mostly combed back, with a smooth, wavy softness along his loose curls, wearing black leather pants with a black, long-sleeved buttoned-up shirt that fits his lean, sculpted figure just right. 

He is barefoot. His fingernails and toenails are black—he is still, very much, unholy, in every way. 

His eyes, golden, grow into a piercing sky-blue color. Looking at Jamie, he smirks.

He knows this mere girl. He was there, though briefly, when Javier had tried to rape her. He very much knows about Jazlyn’s true origin, but how Jazlyn is using the girl like a mere puppet. He is curious about the significance of this girl. He knows that her soul is broken. He knows a lot of broken souls. Though he doesn’t give a shit about what troubles mankind gets into owing to their own greed and power, Lucifer, in all of existence, can sense something different about this girl, a girl who has nothing to do with Jazlyn. 

He quietly sits next to her on the bed. She is sleeping peacefully. He has ordered Hades, his special, powerful, and unique hellhound, to keep an eye on her. He gently moves a strand of Jamie’s long brunette hair out of her face, a grin blooming on his face.

Then, he vanishes back into the shadows. Unclear whispers, once again, fill the air for a brief moment. 

Jamie’s eyes, deep blue, open. She sits up, looking around her bedroom. Someone else, she swears, was in the room with her. She looks puzzled. 

“It is all in my messed-up head,” she says, taking a deep breath and lying back down, drifting back to sleep.

Next morning, Jamie is doing a small group tour of the good size college in the downtown area of Chicago that she hopes to go to. 

She is wearing her black skinny jeans, with a white-sleeved muscle-style tank top with her white stain push-up bra. The end of her pants are tucked into her flat and black leather belt buckle boots; her long brunette hair is pulled back in a smooth ponytail. She is wearing light makeup, her lips a simple glossy peach color. A pair of dangling, dagger-styled earrings, with a pair of star studs in her double piercings, hang from her ears. Her necklace has a silver opal-shaped locket.

She has never cared to try to fit into the stupid ‘popular group' even in high school, finding the whole thing to be bullshit. She often likes to keep to herself.

Now, walking through one of the long hallways while being in the back of the small group tour, but she wishes she didn’t feel as if she was going crazy, wanting a dose of sanity in her damn life, at least for once, even if that amount of sanity was very small.

Jamie has thoughts linger in her mind, while walking with the group as she can't push them away. 

Sometimes  
Nightmares  
Last forever.  
Maybe,  
I am  
Crazy  
After all.  
How  
This silly  
Little world,  
Often,  
Doesn’t understand.  
Angels left me  
To rot,  
But it seems demons  
Have welcomed  
Me instead.

Jamie soon gets settled into a good size class within the college, as the speakers are going over the finical aid that the college provides along with choices of dorms.

She is sitting at the back; the lights in the room are off as the speakers are giving a power point about it all. 

Jamie can feel her eyelids starting to get heavy. Soon, she shuts her tired eyes and can’t push the sleepiness away.

She dreams of a vast and eerie forest, a particular spot open with a haunting elegance to it.

Jamie is wearing a long white satin spaghetti strap V-neck nightgown that fits her divine hourglass form just right, with a classy and alluring vintage style to it.

The nightgown goes past her bare feet a little bit. It has a train style, much like that of a wedding dress.

Her long brunette hair is down in lose curls, going past her lush chest of fullness with her light, angelic makeup making her striking, deep blue eyes seem like sapphires.

Jamie keeps her senses alert, knowing anything can and often does go horribly wrong in her fucked up nightmares.

She can sense that something is behind her, making her heart race with panic.

She quickly turns around, seeing a figure that leaves her deeply puzzled.

Standing before her is a beautiful and almost angelic looking ballerina, dressed in dark red and black.

The ballerina has long silver hair up in a neat bun adorned with various small dark red flowers.

She is pale as death with her ballerina attire in sparkling black crystals, and black dance shoes.

She is wearing elbow length black leather gloves, and a black lace masquerade mask with toned down and classy gothic style makeup.

Her eyes are pitch black like the eyes of an unholy demon, as if she were meant to memorize people with her angelic dance moves.

A wicked and playful smirk forms on the ballerina’s dark red lips, her back straight and graceful.

The ballerina starts to gracefully dance on her tiptoes as though on steady water.

Jamie is uneasy and doesn’t know what is going to happen, but senses a part of her craving to give in.

Jamie feels that the wicked ballerina has a madness, deep down, that is savage and brutal.

The ballerina stops dancing for a moment, still holding an elegant pose as she smoothly offers one of her hands to Jamie just like a deadly Venus flytrap would in order to lure the flies in.

Jamie gently takes the ballerina’s hand, and finds herself smoothly dancing like a gentle fairy lost in the essence of an enchanted forest full of wicked spells and dark magic.

Jamie can feel her very sanity slipping away with each passing moment, as though her soul is too broken just like her screwed up mental state in order to break away.

The dream changes to that of an empty open grave lot, fresh flakes of soft snow are falling to the ground.

Jamie is lying inside a Victorian style glass coffin that has an old, rusted bronze design.

She is naked, with her long brunette hair down in loose curls and covering her lush bare chest.

Fresh white roses are covering her lower half; her fingernails are black along with her toenails.

She is wearing dark purple and black eye shadow, with her lips a dark red color.

She looks dead, but has an angelic appeal to her.

Her heart isn’t beating; she is still much like a sleeping vampire would be, with the air still and quiet.

Jamie suddenly opens her black as coal eyes, tears of blood running down her cheeks.

She screams out of pure fear and terror, banging on the glass lid of her coffin; it isn’t breaking one bit.

The only thing she can feel is pain and fear with a mix of madness as she keeps screaming and banging.

It is as though her very sanity is trapped within a box of madness that plans to keep her buried forever.

Jamie jolts awake from the horrible mini nightmare, her numb hands shaking with tears of uneasy fear swelling up in her piercing deep blue eyes.

The power point is still happening with the lights out; Jamie’s anxiety is starting to get to her as she feels that she is about the have a panic attack.

Jamie soon walks out of one of the stalls of the restroom area even though her high school as a lot of them in different locations.

Jamie had ended up getting sick in one of the toilets since the fear got to her and all because of a fucked up dream when she dozed off in literature class.

Jamie looks at herself in one of the sink mirrors, taking a deep breath.

She feels that she doesn’t even recognize herself anymore, like she is changing and even starting to question reality.

“What the fuck is happening to me?” Jamie exhales, wishing that she could get a grip on her sanity.


	10. Chapter 10

Jamie goes over to Bill’s large and grand penthouse later that night. She had found him barely alive in a long, dark alleyway earlier—one of Bill’s meetings with the Mexican drug cartel had not gone as smoothly as he’d hoped.

Usually, he could fight damn well and break a couple of necks, being a contract killer for The Vor.

But, the people of the Mexican drug cartel had had a couple of surprise attack moves of their own. However, they had quickly scurried away once they heard police cars nearby.

Jamie now walks into the sprawling kitchen area. She is still wearing her school attire, with the legs of her pants still neatly tucked into her flat black leather belt buckle boots.

Her long hair is up in a smooth ponytail and she still has her dangling dagger earrings in along with her black star stud earrings.

Bill leans against the kitchen island, looking at Jamie as she fishes out black leather medical gloves from the first aid kit on the countertop and wears them.

He is wearing a black low cut tank top with some nice black suit pants. His short dark brown hair is smoothly combed back and some of his Vor V Zakone tattoos are showing.

Jamie sees that he has a fresh cut on his lower lip along with bruises on his knuckles, but it is the cut on his left cheek that requires her immediate attention.

“You really got the shit beaten out of you,” she speaks up, trying to find a way to break the odd silence.

“But I know what it feels like to be marked with bruises even if you have to conceal them from people,” she continues in a solemn tone. She can’t help but think about all the cuts and bruises that her father gave her while he was drunk—all those times he kicked her and almost broke her ribs, all those times he let the inner demons of his own abusive past control him along with the liquor. All those times he wasn’t there for Jamie when she needed him the most.

Bill can see the sadness in Jamie’s piercing blue eyes even though she is trying to stay strong about it all.

“I suppose that’s all part of the whole diagram of bullshit, even when it comes to you finding out that your parents are getting divorced and your damn mother hasn’t told you about it. Oh, plus the fact that they plan on moving far away from each other and leaving you in a piss pile of your fucking misery. Peachy, right?” Jamie scoffs; she is still more than pissed about the whole divorce.

But, she also had to find out from her father, who is still out of the hospital due to the nearly fatal car accident that he was in weeks ago.

Jamie doesn’t want her gloomy mood to affect the peaceful atmosphere of the kitchen. She takes a deep breath and hides it all behind a faint, warm smile.

“At least you are honest about it,” Bill says in his thick Russian accent, smirking softly.

“Goes to show you that life sucks major balls and not in all the right ways either,” Jamie snickers with a sense of humor about it, making Bill chuckle amusedly.

“There, you are all cleaned up.” Jamie throws away her gloves, puts everything else back in the first aid kit, and neatly places it on one of the kitchen counters.

“I better go.” Jamie doesn’t know if she should stay; she hugs herself, remembering how they had slept with each other only weeks ago.

Bill lifts a hand, gently brushing one of Jamie’s cheeks, and Jamie can feel the old emotions surging back.

Intimacy was still one hell of a battle for her, along with physical touch and sex, for that matter.

Bill can see the emotion swirling in her deep blue eyes; to him, she looks like a divine goddess—one who is strong yet has fought many battles of her own.

Jamie’s eyes seem even bluer when she is filled with various emotions. Bill finds that her eyes are a very rare shade of deep blue.

The color of her eyes reminds him of the depths of the ocean, yet also of a shade that an alluring angel would have.

Jamie touches the cleaned up cut on his left cheek, gently brushing it with her fingertips. She quickly leans in, giving Bill a light kiss on his lips.

He doesn’t care about the cut on his lower lip, wanting to give into the moment and feel the soft skin of his angel.

Bill finds that even though Jamie’s heart and soul are bruised more than broken, she is beautiful like a phoenix.

Suddenly, he stiffens as Jamie slides her hands up his chest and feels his toned muscles under his clothing.

They are soon in his lavish and open grand master bedroom.

Jamie takes her shirt off to reveal her black push-up bra; her long hair is still up in a casual ponytail, with her earrings out.

Bill moves around her, planting soft kisses on her shoulders from behind.

Even though Jamie often doesn’t like physical touch on many levels, there is something about his touch that soothes her anxiety.

She doesn’t know if it is because of how broken she feels inside, wishing she could stitch herself back up again so that everything is perfectly fine.

Bill slides his fingertips down her shoulders and back; Jamie wonders what her broken wings would look like if she were a fallen angel.

He unties her hair and it spills down past her shoulders.

He then smoothly unclasps her bra as her long hair covers her bare, full chest.

Jamie turns around to look at him, gently touching one of his sculpted cheeks.

She then slowly lies back on the soft bed, now completely naked.

Bill gently rolls on top of her. He is naked as well but makes sure to use protection.

He positions his arms on each side of her head, leaning down and brushing his lips over her chest.

Jamie can’t help but arch her back, her knees partly rising and her toes digging into the bed.

Bill tenderly shifts his hips and Jamie can feel him smoothly sliding his well-endowed girth into her, making her gasp softly.

She grips his toned shoulder blades, the warmth of his skin making her arch her back even more.

He kisses her lips, his short dark brown hair framing the sides of his face. Dahlia has never been able to make me feel this way, he thinks.

Jamie slides one of her feet up his leg—she is embracing a wolf and all that he is.

She knows that wolves are savage creatures by nature, but they have an element of haunting beauty at the same time.

My wolf, my moon, and all that comes with it… Thoughts zip through her mind for a moment as she lifts her head to plant gentle kisses on Bill’s neck.

Pure bliss overwhelms her as Bill moves his soft lips against her collarbones. It makes her let out another gasp and her eyes flutter shut for a moment.

He gazes at her with his piercing gray-blue eyes and can feel her heart racing. The rhythm of her beating heart reminds him of the fluttering wings of a hummingbird.

He gazes at her with his piercing gray-blue eyes and can feel her heart racing. The rhythm of her beating heart reminds him of the fluttering wings of a hummingbird.

As her hands slide down his back, he can feel his complex walls breaking down to a certain degree. He gently presses his forehead against hers.

Time seems to slow down as Bill moves in a steady rhythm, embracing the sacred nymph that he finds Jamie to be.

A few hours later, Jamie lies on her side with a white sheet covering the lower half of her body. Her arms crossed against her bare chest, she is sleeping peacefully.

Jamie opens her tired eyes and cannot see Bill anywhere.

“I didn’t want to wake you,” a familiar deep voice speaks. Jamie can see that it is Bill.

He is wearing cozy dark gray sweater pants with a black short-sleeved V-neck shirt that hugs his lean and toned form just right. 

He gently tucks one of the thick strands of her hair behind her ear, admiring the silent warmth in Jamie’s eyes and the soft smirk on her face when she looks up at him.

“As strange as it sounds, my sleep was actually peaceful for once,” Jamie says, her arms still crossed over her torso.

She slowly sits up, using the sheet to cover her lush, bare chest.

“I have a meeting tomorrow, but I was hoping to take you out on a proper date, even though I find such things trivial.” Bill doesn’t tell her all the details—The Vor have it all arranged.

“I shall see if I’m in the mood for it.” Jamie smiles, hoping that her horrible night terrors will leave her alone for tonight.

***

Fred is at the morgue later in the night, looking at some evidence that one of the medical analysts, who also happens to be his good friend, has managed to type up.

“What the hell do you mean you can’t find any of the killer’s DNA and the teeth marks don't have any matches? It says here that Javier got part of his damn tongue bitten off, Donny!” Fred had been stressed about everything lately, but mostly Jamie. He knows that deep down inside, she isn’t handling Scarlet’s death very well.

Donny, his friend, is in his mid-fifties, with a bit of a round tummy, and is much shorter than Fred. His eyes are gray and he wears glasses that look like they’re from the 1980s. He barely has any hair on  
his head, having lost most of it a couple of years ago, but he doesn’t mind that.

Donny doesn’t want to admit how scared he is about the whole thing. A particular haunting feeling keeps gnawing at him, and it all began when Javier’s body arrived at his autopsy lab.

“You know that I’ve always been a strong advocate of science, even when it comes to figuring out unbelievable homicide cases, but I feel that there’s something unnatural about Javier’s death, even if he  
was a horrible criminal,” Donny says solemnly. He doesn’t want to use the word ‘unholy’ per se.

“I will do more tests tonight and stuff, but you better get home.” Donny smiles a little, not wanting to worry Fred, who is shooting him a questioning look.

Fred soon leaves Donny’s crime lab, which also doubles as the morgue, leaving the latter to look at one of the samples of Javier’s blood.

The blood sample is on a clear examination dish. Donny has already put Javier’s body in his numbered spot in the freezer.

However, as he prepares to work, Donny feels something starting to change in the air. To his horror, the blood sample starts to slowly fizzle with small bubbles.

“What the hell?” Donny exclaims, not knowing what is going on; his heart starts to race.

The blood stops bubbling as he rubs his eyes. He decides that the work is starting to mess with his mind.

Suddenly, he hears a wicked—almost cartoonish—giggle behind him—something quickly scurries across the different large shadows in the room.

It makes Donny quickly stand up and snap around. He can’t understand where the voice came from.

He then looks down at his feet to see a German Shepherd pup, probably a couple of months old, looking up at him with innocent big brown eyes, panting and almost smiling with its pink tongue hanging  
out.

Little does Donny know that the pup is the Hellhound Hades. Hades has the ability to look like a normal and cute little puppy.

Granted, Hades has only been showing himself to Jamie as of late with his various abilities, but he has been ordered by Lucifer to ‘take care of the mess that dear Jazlyn created.’

“Hey there Donny. Let’s have a small chat, shall we?” Hades speaks as his teeth change into their true form: rows of deadly, razor-sharp canines just like the teeth of a great white.

His entire form then changes, with his fur becoming jet black, brown eyes glowing crimson, and his pupils becoming razor-sharp like that of a feline—especially one up to no good.

His bushy brown tail transforms into a long black pointed devil’s tail; he prefers the devilish and wicked looks of his true form to anything else.

Pure terror strikes Donny’s heart; he slowly backs up and cannot comprehend the creature he is seeing before him. He doesn’t know if he is going crazy.

“Oohhh! Do you want to see a magic trick, little Donny?” Hades has just had an idea—he finds the man’s fear deeply amusing.

He suddenly starts to pull at his head, tearing his flesh away. He rips his head right off, with dangling veins and torn muscles dripping blood.

“You better not lose your head or you may just go crazy!” Hades lets out a giggle of pure dark delight, his rows of razor-sharp teeth bared, as he holds his head with his black, pointed tail.

Donny faints almost immediately, blacking out completely. He hits the ground with a hard thud.

Hades puts his head back on, everything fusing back into place as though him ripping off his head moments ago had never even happened.

“Now, to deal with the main task.” Hades wants to get the whole thing done with it. He has to get Javier’s heart, which is kept sealed in the organ refrigerator.

He knows that he is going to have to poke around inside Javier’s heart to see the last of his memories, of when Jazlyn managed to take over Jamie the night of his death.

***

Jamie is back at Fred’s apartment, where she has been living for some time now. She is in her PJs and is fast asleep.

She slips into a dream and her tired mind can’t fight it.

Jamie is in the torture room within Hell. Strangely, she has dreamed of it before.

The room is filled with long dangling rusted chains that have razor-sharp hooks attached to them. Ghostly moonlight shines down, lighting up the room.

Jamie is on the floor. She is naked and on her knees.

She is wearing eerie gothic skull makeup, the same that she had on the night the first time Jazlyn took over her mind, the same night Javier was brutally killed.

Fresh blood covers her naked form. Her long brown hair is combed back smoothly, the ends of it covering her chest.

There is an expression of utter heartbreak and pain on her face, as though the fresh blood has permanently marked her.

Memories of the night Javier was killed flash through her head and she struggles to push them away.

Javier hears a clicking noise as though someone is calling to him from the shadows of the dark alleyway.

Cold sweat runs down his skin; he is too scared to move.

He takes small steps toward the noise, terrified of what might be waiting for him in the shadows.

Everything becomes still and quiet, but almost too quiet. Javier senses that things aren’t right at all.

Jamie’s chuckle is wicked and inhuman. Her face materializes from the shadows, her piercing deep-blue eyes gazing at Javier.

She is wearing black skinny jeans with a long-sleeved black shirt that hugs her hourglass figure. Her pants are tucked into her flat black leather belt buckle boots and black leather gloves cover her hands. 

She has gothic skull makeup on her face. Her hair is combed back smoothly, with a small amount of hair product holding it in place.

Jazlyn is in complete control of Jamie’s very broken soul. Jamie lunges forward like a lion making its deadly attack, her eyes turning black as coal. 

Javier gasps with fear.

She invades his mouth with hers, giving him a kiss of death.

Jamie’s teeth grab his tongue and she manages to keep him still in a tight snake-like grip, hearing him scream in pure panic and fear.

Blood starts to fill his mouth as he moves around to free himself. But Jazlyn has a firm plan to rip it out.

The more he struggles, the more Jamie’s teeth sink into his tongue—Jazlyn doesn’t mind the blood one bit.

Javier hears a blood-curdling ripping sound coming from his mouth, and he knows exactly what is happening to him.

Jamie lets out inhuman, feral growls, like a wild animal out for a hunt. She rips out a good chunk of his tongue as his blood splatters onto one of her cheeks.

“Ahh!” Javier screams in pain and terror, staggering away as blood gushes from his mouth.

Jamie spits out the chunk of tongue that she has ripped out and grins with malicious satisfaction, her pitch-black eyes, like those of a demon, staring at him.

Javier takes a wrong step and slips, falling onto the hard ground and landing on his back.

Jamie licks her lips as her grin grows wider. She can taste Javier’s blood on her tongue. He tastes like ripe, red wine.

“No!” Jamie suddenly startles awake, cold sweat running down her skin. Her heart begins to race in panic.

She can feel her stomach turning, the disturbing dream starting to get her in more ways than one.

She doesn’t want to believe that she could have done such a thing, wanting to believe it was nothing more than one of her horrible nightmares.


	11. Chapter 11

The moonlight is shining down. Bill is in the grand back room of a lavish restaurant, crowded with many pieces of dark red furniture, attending a Vor V Zakone party. The place looks like something a bunch of Old Chicago 1920’s gangsters would like. Bill, even though he isn’t one for such parties, doesn’t mind.

He is wearing a sharp, dark gray suit with a black, long-sleeved and buttoned-up shirt that snugly fits his lean form along with black suit pants. He has on a dark gray tie and shiny black shoes. His short and dark brown hair is smoothly combed back and, as usual, he is clean-shaven.

Bill sees a couple of girls wearing skimpy outfits and knows they must be around sixteen. He knows they are part of the human trafficking system the Vor owns, that such girls are always in a state of fear deep down inside and are treated like trash. He personally doesn’t like the human trafficking system or the things that such young girls are forced to do in such situations, knowing they must hide their fear and clean away their tears.

“Vy dolzhny naslazhdat'sya bol'she” You should be enjoying yourself more, a familiar deep male voice speaks up. It is Boris. 

Bill still doesn’t know a whole lot about Boris, but knows that he has a dark criminal past of some kind. Boris also has a thing for young girls of five to thirteen. Alik had supposedly caught Boris touching a six-year-old girl awhile back. 

Although he doesn’t know the full details of what happened, he is aware that Alik was infuriated and threatened to cut off Boris’s Vor tattoos along with his balls if he were to do such a thing ever again. He knows enough about the Vor’s rules and code to know that they don’t allow such things as molesting a little kid. Such an act could get you killed.

“Ya v poryadke bez takikh veshchey,” I am fine without such things, Bill smirks. Most young girls forced or tricked into the human trafficking system have to go through hellish situations, and Bill doesn’t want to force himself on any of them. He believes in having some form of dignity, even as a Vor.

“Ya dumayu, chto vam ponravilas' by opredelennaya noch', kogda my s Khav'yeem vernulis'” I think that you would have enjoyed a particular night that Javier and I had a while back, Boris recalls how he and Javier happened to have some fun one night, deviously snickering. Bill doesn’t know that the night Boris is speaking of is somehow connected to Jamie, as Boris remembers how he was only following Javier’s orders.

“O chem ty govorish'?” What are you talking about? Bill is curious, looking sharply at Boris with his piercing gray-blue eyes.

“Khav'yer khotel, chtoby moya pomoshch' spravilas' s kakoy-to sukoy, kotoraya povernula yego v kakoy-to bar, no u suki byla yeye mladshaya sestra ili chto-to v etom rode. Khav'yer pozabotilsya o suke, zastaviv yeye na svoye mesto, chtoby poveselit'sya. On ostavil menya, chtoby imet' delo s yeye malen'koy sestroy” Javier wanted my help to deal with some bitch that turned him down at some bar, but the bitch had her little sister with her or something. Javier took care of the bitch, bringing her to his place to have some fun. He left me to deal with her little sister, Boris has a devilish sneer on as he explains. 

He chuckles.

Bill doesn’t know that Boris is talking about the night Javier attacked Jamie in the alleyway, kidnapping her and trying to rape her. Even though Boris doesn’t remember their names, Javier let Boris ‘have his fun’ with the young girl.

Bill feels that Boris is talking about Jamie and her little sister, remembering later on that night how he managed to get into Javier’s place and nearly killed the man for trying to rape Jamie. He also believes that Jamie would have been forced into the human trafficking system due to Javier’s filthy hands had he not shown up when he did.

“Nekotoraya istoriya, kotoruyu vy imeyete” Some story you have. Even though he doesn’t trust strange the man at all, Bill pushes away thoughts about Boris the best he can, offering him a simple and slight smile.

***

Jamie comes to the vast and open Field Museum in downtown Chicago, Fred has a day off of work so he decided to go.

Jamie is wearing dark blue, skinny jeans with a dark gray short-sleeved shirt that has a black cat with piercing golden eyes on it. She has let her long, brunette hair down in loose curls.

The ends of her pants are tucked into her flat, black leather, belt buckle boots. She is wearing light makeup with a rich red lip color.

Her silver, opal-shaped purple flower locket necklace hangs around her neck, making her looking angelic in every way, like a sacred, fairy nymph. Her eyes are a piercing, deep blue.

The place isn’t overly busy. Jamie has heard of the new exhibit in one of the grand display rooms on the second floor.

Jamie soon arrives at this exhibit. She notices that it is full of old Christian artifacts. Some supposedly belong to Christ’s birthplace.

One of the items catches Jamie’s eye—a very large, old painting called ‘The Great Red Dragon and The Woman Cloaked in Sun’ by William Blake.

Thoughts linger in her head for a moment, she can’t push them away.

There  
she stayed,  
the woman  
cloaked  
in the sun.  
How,  
The Great Red Dragon,  
would often  
hold her close;  
would often  
swallow her  
in his light.  
How his  
light would  
often burn  
her very skin…

Even though, Jamie doesn’t have too much faith in things, even God, for that matter, she knows The Great Red Dragon from all the stories she has heard about him as a child.

Nonetheless, Jamie thinks that they are nothing more than myths turned into stories to scare the shit out of people.

“Fucking creepy,” Jamie says as she swallows. She finds the idea of The Great Red Dragon a bit obscene. So many people actually believing it is such bullshit.

“It is one of my favorites,” a deep male voice says with thick British like accent. The person sounds devilishly charming.

Jamie turns around to see a strange and very handsome man before her.

Jamie doesn’t know that it is Lucifer. He has known about her for some time because of Jazlyn’s connection with this common girl.

Lucifer is wearing nice, black suit pants with a dark red, long-sleeved shirt that he has buttoned up. The end of his shirt is tucked neatly into his suit pants. It perfectly fits his lean, sculpted form.

He is wearing a sleek, black suit jacket and a black tie to go with his outfit. His medium-length, dark blonde hair, with a wavy and appealing softness, is smoothly combed back.

His fingernails are black. He is wearing dress shoes that go with his look.

Jamie sees that the odd man has piercing, blue eyes like the bluest skies. She feels that there is something odd about him.

Jamie thinks that he looks as though the Gods have sculpted him. He has high cheekbones, a sculpted chin, and features that only a charming, fallen angel would have.

“Please. Don’t tell me that you are one of those highly religious people that actually believe in Satan,” Jamie mocks, still finding the concept funny.

“You don’t have much faith in things it seems—not even in God. I would think that a person would dread not having any faith in things,” Lucifer smirks coyly, placing his hands behind his back.

“How flattering of you,” Jamie exhales and starts walking away with a fake smile.

Lucifer can already sense the fire in her, one of sass and rebellion along with jaded emotions deep within.

“Do I even know you? Are you stalking me like sort of fucking weirdo?” Jamie stops in her tracks, crossing her arms. She wants answers from this odd man.

“I believe that would be a crime, but there is nothing wrong with chatting, is there? I won’t be here for a very long anyway, dear girl.” Lucifer goes over to her with a charming smirk, his broad shoulders help up high.

“They say that The Great Red Dragon is a fallen archangel who used to be God’s favorite and most beautiful creation in Heaven. He was perfect in every way—flawless. But he is one that many fear since he was cast out of the heavenly light long ago. Tempting, isn’t it?” Lucifer tries to pull his devilish charms on her, snickering as he looks at her with his piercing, sky blue eyes.

“Well, they also say that he is prideful little asshole who thinks that he can get into anybody’s panties due to his holy dick. He apparently also has some major daddy issues because of his fall. End of story,” Jamie isn’t falling for his charms. She stares back at him sharply and doesn’t know who the hell he is exactly.

Lucifer is taken aback; not knowing what to say. Never has heard anyone tell his story that way before.

“That person clearly has it wrong…” Lucifer clears his throat for a moment, sensing a certain wrath in her that he could not play with.

“Right, of course they do,” Jamie says, rolling her eyes and raising one of her eyebrows.

“Besides, why would I fear Hell or an unholy being full of daddy issues when I already feel like I am losing my damn mind? If Satan is real, then I highly doubt he would give a flying fuck about my shitty little soul,” Jamie scoffs and starts walking away. He follows her smoothly.

“I see that you are stubborn, just like the cold fire lingering in damnation,” Lucifer checkles playfully, thinking that the concept truly and rarely often doesn’t apply to most humans.

Lucifer still doesn’t think that he is wrong about most things. He mostly feels that he is right, even though most would call him prideful and arrogant for thinking this way.

“First, you know nothing about me. Second, go follow someone else around like a damn creep,” Jamie exclaims, getting rather ticked off by the odd man. She wants him to just go away.

“You aren’t scared of me?” Lucifer asks, stopping in his tracks. This makes Jamie stops for a moment.

“Not really,” Jamie says honestly, not knowing who he is.

Jamie takes a good look at him, vaguely remembering the odd dream that she had about Heaven and Hell.

She feels that the odd man looks just like the one in her dream; the one that went by the name Lucifer. Although, she still thinks that it was nothing more than just another one of her crazy and terrifyingly vivid night terror episodes.

“You remind me of someone that I saw in one of my dreams, within some sort of war happening between angels and demons. He seemed so angry with his elder brother Michael, but they were fighting and speaking in a strange language that might be old Latin. Underneath all his rage, I could see a lot of hidden heartache” Jamie starts to explain, shutting her eyes for a moment. Scenes from the dream flash through her mind.

Lucifer knows the event she is talking about¬—she had been seeing one of his sacred memories without realizing it.

Jamie opens her eyes again, taking a deep breath. “I guess pain is a part of anger and heartache, along with broken promises, but I suppose that even the so-called Satan would know that,” she says with a slight smile, trying to not to think about her own heartache.

“I hope that you enjoy the rest of the exhibit,” Jamie walks away again, bidding farewell to the odd man.

Lucifer stays where he is, finding a hidden truth to her words even if he doesn’t want to believe them. Soon, he quickly vanishes, just like a ghost would.


	12. Chapter 12

Jamie is in her spacious bedroom later in night. She had never thought that Fred would want her to move into his apartment. Jamie knows that Fred did it to help her back on her feet.

She is wearing her black silk pajamas with a black V-neck lasagna-strap tank top. Her long brunette hair is tied up in a casual bun.

She is wearing white ankle length socks to keep her feet from getting cold.

Jamie is listening to ‘Into the fire’ by Dokken on the stereo system that Fred got for her a while back.

Jamie rubs her eyes and feels an oncoming headache that feels like someone is repeatedly stabbing her brain.

A bitter, cold breeze suddenly brushes against her, making her shiver and open her eyes.

“What the hell?” Jamie exclaims, puzzled at seeing that she is no longer in her room but somewhere else.

Jamie sees that is in at a crossroads of some kind—the eerie moonlight shining down on her.

She sees that there is a large circle of black candles lit around her, as though she is part of some strange ceremony.

“This is just another fucked hallucination…” Jamie thinks, trying to be tough. She does not want to let the terror she is feeling deep down get the best of her. 

Outside the circle of lit black candles, Jamie can see shadows slithering around her. Her heart races with uneasiness.

The flickering shadows take the form of wicked monks in long-sleeved, floor-length, hooded black cloaks.

Jamie notices that they have glowing, red eyes and no feet. They are floating a couple inches off the ground.

Jamie can sense something truly evil about these monks. She feels that they came from the very depths of damnation.

Jamie wants to run away and scream in terror, but she is too scared to do so.

She feels something appear in her hand; it is a sharp kitchen knife.

Although Jamie finds the whole hallucination freaky, if it is even that, her fear quickly fades away.

She looks at the sharp knife in her hand, its blade flickering with the reflection of the haunting moonlight.

She feels something stirring awake inside her, something wanting to come out of hiding and cut into her very skin to come to the surface.

Jamie takes the tip of the sharp kitchen knife and starts making deep cuts on her wrists and arms, beginning with the major artery below her elbow.

She can feel the knife slice through her skin and veins. Blood starts pouring out of the gruesome wounds.

She drops the bloody knife to the ground. Blood oozes down her arms, onto her fingertips.

Some of the blood splatters on her face, lips, and neck. This makes her look like a thing of beautiful madness.

Jamie strangely finds the burning sensation of pain and blood intoxicating. She grins devilishly as her piercing, deep blue eyes turn black as coal.

Jamie can’t help but lick in her lips slowly and teasingly. She finds the taste of the blood to be sweet like candy.

The unholy, floating monks begin chanting in ancient Latin. Jamie can feel Jazlyn starting to take over once again as she subconsciously blacks out.

"Expergiscimini sibi in tenebris” Awake the darkness within her, the monk demons begin whispering in eerie and echoing voices, suspending Jamie in a state of hypnosis.

Jamie’s gruesome wounds slowly start to heal—the flow of the blood reduces gradually and disappears.

Jamie snaps out of the hallucination. She is back in her bedroom without a knife or any horrible wounds.

However, Jamie is no longer in control.

Jazlyn has decided to take control of Jamie’s torn up soul. She locks Jamie away in sleep mode, making Jamie's eyes black as coal.

***

Boris finds himself in a long and dark alleyway outside the strip club later that night. He has to take a piss and doesn’t care if anybody passing by sees him.

Jazlyn is watching from the shadows; she is enjoying being in control of Jamie once again.

Jazlyn knows about Boris and the filthy pig he is. She wants him to die, and horribly too.

Granted, she couldn’t care less about lowly human lives, but it is as though she is feeling the pure spite and hatred lingering within Jamie’s torn soul.

Jamie is wearing skinny black jeans, the ends of which are tucked into her flat black leather belt buckle boots. A dark purple long-sleeve buttoned-up shirt, tucked into her pants, fits the curves of her divine hourglass figure just right. She isn’t wearing her locket anymore but black leather gloves cover her hands.

Her long hair is smoothly combed back, with a good amount of hair product, but not too much, holding it in place.

She is wearing a black zip-up hoodie, which is now partly zipped down. She is also wearing the same eerie gothic skull makeup—dark purple eye shadow and her lips a dark red color—that she had worn when Jazlyn took over her body the first time and ended up killing Javier.

Boris finishes taking a piss and zips his pants back up.

“You seem like you could use some company.” Jazlyn emerges from the shadows, leaning against one of the hard walls close to Boris.

Boris takes a good look at the stranger, puzzled. He has been drinking a little but knows that Halloween is really far away for anyone to be dressing up yet.

“I’m going to need you by the way, little piggy.” Jazlyn wants to have a little fun by making the talking monkey bleed. She has managed to fully silence Jamie’s very soul, putting her in a mental coma.

Jazlyn suddenly grabs hold of Boris’s neck tightly. She smacks his head hard into the wall, making him black out stone cold.

***

Boris soon opens his eyes woozily, trying to wiggle free. However, he soon realizes that he cannot escape.

He looks around and finds himself in an old abandoned warehouse of some kind. Haunting moonlight shines down through the broken windows.

He sees that his clothes are gone and he is wearing only his white boxers. He is lying on his back, tied and held down by a rope on an old rusted morgue table. 

“How the old gods were reborn as something else, but something else much darker…” a familiar female voice speaks. It is Jazlyn, wearing the same gothic skull makeup, looking like a hellish creature in the moonlight; Jazlyn is still controlling Jamie’s soul.

There is an evil smirk on her face that makes Boris lift his head, his eyes widening in pure fear.

Jazlyn’s piercing deep blue eyes look sharply at Boris; she wants to rip apart his very flesh and make sure that he feels only pain.

“This filthy little piggy did something very bad and this filthy little piggy must pay,” Jazlyn leers with wicked delight, an inhuman tone to her chuckle.

She is aware that there are many guilty people who hurt Jamie’s little sister. She wants to have some fun with the concept of pain to a large degree.

With inhuman speed, Jazlyn jumps on top of the rusted morgue table.

She kneels down, looking at Boris the way a deadly wolf looks at its meal before ripping it to pieces.

“You see, I never really gave a shit about you pathetic talking monkeys. Jesus is a whole other issue,” Jazlyn growls with annoyance.

“Please…I don’t want to die….” Boris wishes that he had controlled himself better, vaguely remembering a young sixteen-year-old girl and what he did to her.

Jazlyn sits on Boris saddle-style while facing him. A devilish idea is forming in her mind; she wants to make him believe that he is being shown mercy.

She suddenly grabs hold of Boris’s throat tightly. Her piercing deep blue eyes become black as coal; she now emits a low inhuman growl.

Boris has never felt so terrified in his life. Jazlyn’s razor-sharp teeth are like the teeth of an unholy wolf.

Jazlyn suddenly bites into Boris’s neck, breaking skin. She can hear Boris scream in utter panic while he struggles like a worm trying to get away from a razor-sharp hook.

Jazlyn rips out a chunk of his neck, spitting it out with a dark, inhuman chuckle.

Boris’s blood covers Jazlyn’s mouth, her eerie gothic skull makeup smeared a bit. Morbid delight glitters in her black eyes.

Jazlyn is soon done with Boris, his blood still smeared across her mouth as the deep blue color returns to Jamie’s eyes.

“What the fuck did you make me do?!” Jazlyn can feel Jamie starting to break through, her inner voice full of pure horror.

“Why so shocked? Deep down, you know you wanted to make him bleed. I am only fulfilling your wishes—while having a bit of fun stuck inside this shell of a body.” Jazlyn grins menacingly, finding Jamie’s emotions of panic and dread almost cute.

“Oh, what monsters we all happen to be even when we don’t want to believe in such things.” Jazlyn manages to silence Jamie once again. She looks at one of her black leather gloves.

***

Jamie soon finds herself at her sister’s grave. Jazlyn is no longer in control at the moment.

She is down on her knees, tears of utter confusion and dread running down her cheeks.

Jamie has so many questions running through her head; she can’t tell what the hell is real and what is not anymore.

She starts to laugh loudly; she doesn’t even know if she is truly losing her damn mind.

She lies down on her side on the soft grass, pulling her knees close to her chest.

“I guess salvation isn’t meant for me after all, is it? What a silly little world of madness….” Jamie takes a deep breath, tears welling up in her eyes. She wishes she could stay in the cemetery and rot away just like the bodies in the ground.

She can feel her eyes becoming heavy and soon drifts off to sleep, her body shivering slightly as the wind turns chilly.

A pair of glowing yellow eyes appear in the shadows nearby, gazing at her intently. It is a particular person that had a freaky dream about that is connected to The War of Heaven.

The eyes are those of Lucifer. He slowly steps out of the shadows. He is wearing one of his nice black suits with a touch of red and black leather dress shoes. His medium-length dark blonde hair is neatly combed back.

He still looks very human and angelic, even after all this time, but is still more than unholy and harbors a deep wrath in his black heart.

Lucifer is very aware of Jamie and Jazlyn. Many, including Lucifer himself, do not trust Jazlyn, and this had been the case long before The War of Heaven.

Lucifer doesn’t generally have sympathy for anything in life, including Man, and still refuses to kneel before such disgusting creatures.

However, he finds that there is something about Jamie, besides the fact that Jazlyn is controlling her soul, that makes him a tad bit curious.

“Come out,” Lucifer speaks up, sensing the Hellhound Hades nearby.

A pair of familiar glowing red eyes appear from the shadows that he himself came from. The eyes are dark with narrow, slit-like pupils, just like those of a wicked feline.

“I like the whole creepy dark lord vibe that you are giving off, dad,” Hades says, grinning with his rows of razor-sharp teeth showing.

“The girl is for you to deal with.” Lucifer looks sharply at Hades with his piercing eyes.

“What about Jazlyn? Granted, Jazlyn is just temporarily using her soul like a mere puppet, but we still have to deal with that particular jackass.” Hades is aware of Lucifer’s complex nature as he sees him looking at Jamie, thinking of a plan.

“There is no need to worry about that particular matter,” Lucifer says with a low inhuman growl. There is a stern expression on his face; he takes a deep breath.

Lucifer knows that he could just leave Jamie to rot and not give a damn about what happens to her, but he feels that it would be foolish.

He picks Jamie up effortlessly, and her head rests against the armor on his chest.

Lucifer looks down at Jamie, gazing at the eerie gothic skull makeup on her face smeared along with Boris’s blood.

Thoughts linger in his head for a moment that he is unable to push away.

There,  
The serpent,  
Took her.  
His wicked eyes,  
Filled with,  
So many,  
Questions.  
Many say,  
The Devil,  
Holds no sympathy…

“We have much to do,” Lucifer says, walking into the shadows with Hades following him. He doesn’t plan on taking Jamie to Hell.

They both vanish like ghosts. Lucifer plans on taking Jamie back to her apartment.

***

Jamie is soon lying on her cozy bed, sleeping peacefully. Hades has managed to bring her back to Fred’s apartment, where she has currently moved. Fred has given her a second chance at sanity.

Hades used his various abilities to get the eerie gothic skull makeup and Boris’s blood off of her along with the hair product from her hair. She is now wearing a clean pair of dark gray plaid PJ pants with a short-sleeved black V-neck shirt and a clean pair of white ankle-length socks.

Hades even managed to get the blood off her clothes. They now looked as though there had never been blood on them to begin with.

In addition, Hades had managed to wipe her memory of what Jazlyn had made her do; he wanted to make everything seem like it had all been one very horrible dream.

Jamie doesn’t know how she ended up back in her bed with clean PJs. She is now convinced that the crazy-ass hallucinations are getting the best of her, including the ones about a supposed hellhound named Hades.

Vague whispers fill the air for a moment as Lucifer emerges from the shadows of darkness.

Lucifer’s glowing golden eyes gaze at Jamie. There is a slight curiosity in them even though he despises humans or those he calls ‘talking monkeys.’

Moonlight peers through the partly open window blinds, making the room seem haunting and beautiful at the same time.

In the moonlight, he looks deviously handsome and also very ancient, like a divine marble statue.

His glowing yellow eyes turn the color of a piercing blue sky. They slowly fix on Jamie, who is sitting on one side of her bed.

“May you dream of something peaceful tonight,” Lucifer speaks with a solemn tone, gently running his index finger down the bridge of Jamie’s nose.

Then, he simply vanishes, retreating into the shadows and back into the pit.

Jamie slips into a dream that she can’t push away.

She dreams of a vast and open desert made of golden sand hills. The sunset fills the sky with shades of red and purple.

She is wearing a long and elegant sheer sleeveless rose gold dress with a low V-shaped neckline that makes her deep cleavage look classy and appealing at the same time.

The dress has a long train to it, with an elegant design of red roses and a mix of alluring crystals.

Her long brown hair is up in a neat bun that has a vintage appeal to it. She is wearing smoky gold eye shadow and her lips are a glossy peach color.

She is wearing precious gold and diamond dangling earrings and gold flower hairclips neatly adorn her hair.

With the features of a sacred nymph and her piercing deep blue eyes like precious sapphires, Jamie looks alluring in every way possible. 

She finds herself resembling the woman in the artwork ‘The Great Red Dragon and The Woman Cloaked in The Sun.’

Jamie can feel a large, thick, green tree python starting to gently slither up her body.

The snake has scales the color of enchanting emerald and its eyes are a piercing golden with narrow black pupils.

Jamie isn’t scared although she knows that the creature is wicked in every way. Her body feels numb.

The snake is Lucifer in his serpent form, the one he took long ago when he once slithered into The Garden of Eden to lay with Eve using his devilish charm.

Lucifer knows that he could simply use his tricks again to fool Jamie by staying in her dream just a little bit longer.

“Tell me of your deepest sorrows, dear girl…” Lucifer hisses, slithering forward so that his head is on one of her shoulders. His long black serpent tongue flicks against the soft skin of her neck.

“No.” Jamie isn’t going to fall for his tricks; she knows she needs to fight it.

Yet, there is something about his touch even in his serpent form that is making her want to give in.

“We shall see about that,” Lucifer hisses and looks sharply at her.


	13. Chapter 13

Bill is in bed at his grand, spacious penthouse in the sophisticated upper part of Chicago.

He slips into a dream, his tired mind unable to push it away.

Bill is gazing out of the large window of the massive and elegant master family room.

He can see the soft snow falling outside in the city of St. Petersburg.

He is at his large upscale penthouse; it has a graceful and modern style to it, most of it in stainless steel.

Bill has grown out his dark brown hair a little bit; it is medium length, wavy and soft.

He has a little bit of facial hair that isn’t too over the top, but still makes him look utterly handsome, like a charming devil.

He has a lean and toned form, his body just like that of a sculpted UFC fighter.

He is in his late 30’s by now, still looking youthful and charismatic in every way.

Bill has his Vor V Zakone tattoos, but now that of a Vor boss as Alik; he got the position shortly before Alik passed away due to cancer.

It took time for Bill to adjust to a position of high power, but he stayed true to his morals even though he is a Vor boss.

He is wearing nice black suit and pants with a dark blue long sleeve buttoned up shirt, the hem of his shirt tucked neatly into his pants.

His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows; he has just finished an important meeting with the Vor not too long ago and is glad to be home.

“There he is, the dark and mysterious vampire,” says a familiar female voice. Bill turns to find Jamie.

She is wearing dark gray sweater pants with a short sleeved black AC/DC 80’s style V-neck shirt, with her long brunette hair up in a casual bun.

Jamie still looks alluring in every way even though she is the age of twenty-three by now. Bill still finds her piercing deep blue eyes like a precious ocean.

He smirks softly as he approaches her.

He gently tucks a piece of her hair behind one of her ears, still deeply desiring her like no other with Dahlia being long gone in his past.

It has taken time for Jamie to get used to the fact that Bill is a Vor. He remembers how Jamie wasn’t too happy when she found out about this at first.

It also took time for Jamie to fully tell Bill about the demons of her own past, including the hellish night terror episodes and the madness that came along.

Jamie has been living with Bill for some time now, having left her old life behind and not having spoken to Fred in years, wanting to keep him safe.

Jamie knows that she still has a lot of mental and emotional healing to go through due to her demons. Bill hasn’t left her side.

Jamie is also still trying to figure out the broken pieces of her damaged soul.

“I have missed you, my angel,” Bill says with a warm tone in his thick Russian accent, seeing an emotion of curiosity within Jamie’s piercing deep blue eyes.

“You are trying to get in my pants by using your charm, aren’t you?” Jamie puts her hands on the curves of her divine hourglass form, playfully smirking.

“You will have to try much harder than that,” she taunts him, snickering.

Bill sneers devilishly, an idea forming in his head.

He suddenly picks Jamie up and starts to head to the grand master bedroom that they share, throwing her over one of his shoulders as she shrieks with surprise and laughs.

Jamie has her back against one of the hard walls of the bedroom.

The moonlight is peeking through the various window shades, giving an alluring and enchanting natural glow to the room.

Bill hovers over her, as Jamie tenderly puts her hands on his chest and feels the outline of his toned muscles under his shirt.

He sets his forehead against hers, placing his hands on the curves of her waist; she can feel the soft fingertips on her clothes.

She kisses him on his lips, starting to unbutton his shirt with an easy pace, his tones muscles starting to show along with the star Vor tattoos on his chest.

Bill can feel his own heart racing as her touch still gives him shivers even after all this time, but in a good way, like how a vampire often craves to see the sunlight again.

Bill deepens the kiss, having Jamie lift up her arms as he smoothly takes off her shirt and tosses it to the ground.

He slides his hands up her bare back, gently pulling her close and hears a delightful gasp.

He then lifts her up with their lips inches away, as she wraps her legs around his waist and his hands grip her outer thigh.

He smirks playfully, looking into Jamie’s eyes.

Time goes by, like an endless and blissful number of hours.

Jamie’s head is resting on Bill’s toned chest, a white sheet covering their lower halves, with Bill’s arms gently wrapped around her.

Jamie has been on the pill for some time, not ready to bring kids into the world just yet with Bill fully understanding.

“Something is on your mind,” Bill says, looking at her curiously; he can tell that Jamie doesn’t like to say it.

“I know that you’re not the marrying type, being a powerful mafia boss and everything, but I just don’t want anything bad to happen to you because of it,” she sighs, knowing that Bill has enemies within the Vor who would want to see him dead and take his power away.

Jamie moves away from him, lying down on her back while covering up her lush bare chest with her arms.

“I promise that nothing bad will happen,” Bill says, smiling gently. He doesn’t want Jamie to worry

He moves on top of her while she slides her hands up the back of his neck in order to pull him close to her.

“Ty moy angel, chto ya khochu sokhranit' so mnoy, dazhe yesli eto oznachayet, chto na vsyu zhizn',” You are my angel whom I wish to keep with me even if that means for a lifetime, Bill says in Russian tongue. Jamie understands what he says since he’s taught her to speak Russian even though she isn’t a pro at it just yet.

Jamie knows that Bill is being honest. She gently touches one of his soft cheeks and feels his sculpted jawline.

She can sense the slight facial hair, not minding it one bit.

Bill leans down, kissing her lips while sliding his hands up the curves of her hips, some of the strands of his medium length hair falling to the side of his face.

That makes Jamie’s knees partly rise up, her legs opening up for him, as time seems to slow down again.

She slides her hands down his back, feeling the one large Vor tattoo with the Virgin Mary and two towers.

She feels his sculpted and broad shoulders.

Their lips are inches away as they stop kissing, and they smile.

A couple of weeks have gone by.

Jamie has found out that is pregnant with Bill’s child and doesn’t know how to tell him.

She is more than nervous about it, hoping that the demons of her screwed up past don’t show up to haunt her dreams and state of mind again.

She is sitting in the middle of the bed of the grand master bedroom on an afternoon; sunlight is peeking through the partly open window blinds. She has her pregnancy report in her hands.

Inside her stomach is a little heartbeat, with the sonogram showing the small speck happens of her unborn child.

The bedroom opens, and Bill enters.

He has just returned from another meeting with some of the powerful Vor bosses; there have been a lot of meetings with them lately.

He is wearing one of his sharp black suits while looking devilishly handsome like he normally does, with his medium length dark brown hair smoothly combed back.

He has his black leather gloves on as well, in order to hide his Vor V Zakone ring tattoos that are still on his fingers.

Bill can tell that something is bothering Jamie; she has been strangely quiet for the last couple of weeks.

“What is it?” Bill approaches her, taking off his gloves and putting them on an elegant black dresser nearby.

Jamie gets off the bed and heads toward Bill while holding the sonogram.

“Take a look,” Jamie hands it to him.

“This looks like a pregnancy report,” Bill says.

“Well, if you give the little blob a couple of months, it should be starting to grow limbs. But maybe the blob may turn out to be an alien baby that will burst through my ribcage,” Jamie says with a sense of humor.

That makes Bill look at the photo a little bit closer. He realizes that Jamie is pregnant with his child.

“U nas budet rebenok,” We are going to have a child, Bill says, feeling speechless after that, not knowing what else to say.

Bill knows that it is going against the code of the Vor, to be faithful and loyal to a particular female along and having children.

Bill can’t help but smile softly; a part of him has always wanted a family of his own since he lost his mother and father at a young age to sickness.

He gently tosses the small piece of paper on the bed, soon putting his hands on the curves of Jamie’s divine hourglass form and gently pulling her close to him.

“I don’t care if the Vor has a problem with it. I will protect you and our child no matter what it takes,” he says honestly, resting his forehead against hers.

“That sounds good to me, boss,” Jamie playfully smirks, seeing Bill snicker with warm amusement; he plants a deep kiss on her lips.

Months go by. Bill is at the hospital as Jamie gives birth to their son.

She is dressed in a white short-sleeved t-shirt with blue scrubs, her long brunette hair up in a casual bun.

They decide to name their son Dmitry Salvak Dorofey.

Bill is soon in the large hospital room that Jamie is staying in, wearing one of his sharp black suits and black leather gloves with his dark brown, medium-length hair smoothly combed back.

He hasn’t told any of the Vor that he has a son as he does not know exactly how smoothly it will go with them and he wants to keep his little family safe

Bill sees Jamie sleeping peacefully on her side, tenderly holding their newborn son

He notices that the nurses have put Dmitry in a fresh long-sleeve onesie. They have also wrapped him up in a cozy blanket to keep him warm

He can tell that Jamie is exhausted from attempting to push a watermelon out of her lower area for hours. He sees one of their son’s small hands gently wrapped around one of Jamie’s fingers

He looks at the light brown hair covering their son’s small head, noticing that some of his and Jamie’s features are already showing in their child.

He goes over to Jamie, sits down on the bed close to her, and tenderly moves a thick strand of her hair out of her face.

Bill’s gentle touch causes Jamie to slowly awaken. As soon as she notices his piercing, deep blue eyes gazing at her, a soft smirk forms on her face

“You can hold him,” Jamie speaks, hoping that Dmitry won’t be too fussy

Bill does just that as Jamie sits up and carefully hands their newborn son to his father

Dmitry fusses a little bit, making small whimpering sounds and moving his little hands about.

“Net neobkhodimosti rasstraivat'sya,” There is no need to be upset, Bill says warmly in Russian, gazing at his son.

“I may be a Vor, and I shall be one for life, even though you don’t like it. You both shall forever be my own cherished bloodline, and I shall keep you both safe from my enemies,” Bill swears, not wanting  
anything to happen to his son or Jamie.

Six months go by, though Jamie and Bill are unprepared for it.

Dmitry is six months old now but has already begun crawling all over the place, forcing Bill to baby proof the lavish penthouse.

Dmitry has plenty of baby rolls as his light brown hair has stayed the same; he has fair skin and Bill’s piercing gray-blue eyes.

As he crawls around the grand master bedroom that Bill and Jamie share in his cozy, long-sleeved onesie, Bill manages to sneak up on his son, making playful snarling noises.

Bill is wearing black sweater pants and a white lasagna strap V-neck tank top that fits his lean and toned form perfectly, revealing some of his Vor tattoos.

Even though he is a powerful Vor boss, his son and Jamie mean everything to him.

“Vot idet yarostnyy vampir!” Here comes the fierce vampire! Bill says, grinning from ear to ear.

Dmitry can’t help but giggle and laugh in pure delight while trying to crawl away as fast as he can, knowing that his tough Russian father is being a goof.

“Zhiteli derevni ne smogut spasti vas ot monstra!” The villagers won't be able to save you from the monster! Bill says, gently picking up Dmitry and carefully lifting him in the air while Dmitry beams down at him.

Bill does the best evil laugh he can, making Dmitry laugh and kick his little feet in delight.

“You are going to end up scaring him, Count Dracula,” jests a familiar voice; Bill sees that it is Jamie.

Jamie appears in a dark red towel that is wrapped around her body like a strapless dress.

Her long, damp hair is up in another dark red towel as she has just gotten out of the shower.

She has managed to get her divine hourglass figure back and gotten rid of her stretch marks with the help of yoga, finding that it relaxed her restless mind too.

Jamie has also stopped breast-feeding their son since she no longer has any milk and has put him on some healthy formula.

She is wearing her silver opal purple flower locket again—the one she got when she was five. But she has taken out the small photo of her five-year-old self and replaced it with a photo of a newborn  
Dmitry, leaving the other side empty.

Bill and Jamie aren’t married, not wanting to rush things, as they both knew it wasn’t that easy, given Bill’s position as a powerful Vor boss.

Jamie had also decided to get back on the pill a couple of weeks ago, knowing that they both weren’t ready to have another kid.

“I think I would make a wonderful vampire, if you are curious,” Bill playfully wiggles his eyebrows at Jamie and snickers as she rolls her eyes, a small smile on her face.

Dmitry starts to rub his tired eyes and lets out a big yawn, slowly nuzzling his face against Bill’s chest.

“Somebody needs a little nap.” Bill has now learned what Dmitry’s various cries mean, although it took time for him and Jamie to learn them. He tries his best to spend time with his son even though  
business with the other powerful Vor bosses tends to keep him busy.

However, being such a powerful figure, Bill knows that bringing a life into the world has its risks because of the various enemies who want him dead.

Jamie soon gets their son into bed with his tummy full of formula and a fresh diaper on.

Jamie lies on her back in the middle of the bed with her eyes shut and her hands on her stomach, trying to find her ‘relaxing place.’

She has on her black satin spaghetti-strap V-neck night slip with her long hair up in a casual bun.

The night slip ends above her knees and hugs the curves of her divine hourglass form just right.

Jamie suddenly feels a familiar presence smoothly sliding into bed like a cunning panther. Opening her eyes, she sees Bill gently leaning over her, his strong arms by her head.

He is now wearing dark blue sweater pants with a black low-cut tank top, not caring if his Vor tattoos are showing.

His hair is smoothly combed back, with a few strands framing his face.

Bill can’t help but smirk softly while looking into her piercing deep blue eyes, seeing a slight warm smile form on her face.

It reminds him of those moments he had with her when she was eighteen. He feels as though she has become even more beautiful after bringing their son into the world and that she has a certain alluring glow too.

“I like the whole dark and mysterious vibe you are giving me, but I really hope you won’t end up eating me. I bet I would end up tasting horrible anyway,” Jamie jokes, chuckling.

Bill raises an eyebrow with a devilish sneer, still finding Jamie’s bold sense of humor to be damn charming.

“Well, the Vor happen to have a deadly reputation even when it comes to being a boss. Frankly, I would have been fine just sticking with being a contract killer for the Vor; I didn’t expect to take Alik’s place,” he says in a solemn tone, still puzzled why Alik chose him among all the people within the Vor V Zakone years ago.

“You could always toss me to the side if you ever get tired of me,” Jamie tries to joke, taking a deep breath.

Bill knows what Jamie means: he could have any female who interested him because he held such power within the Vor, but it is against the code of the Vor to bring a special female into the situation and be loyal to her.

But he knows that he doesn’t want anyone else; Jamie still makes him feel a certain way that no other female ever could.

Even though his personality traits are utterly complex in more ways than one, much how likes Jamie’s happen to be, there are some rules of the Vor that he couldn’t give a damn about.

Bill leans down and kisses her deeply with a smirk while sliding one of his hands down her soft neck.

That makes Jamie arch her back and slide her feet around his leg to draw him closer as a large part of her had missed the touch of his bare skin.

He slides his hand up one of her thighs, making her night slip rise a little bit and show more of her skin as he had craved her skin just as much.

Bill stops kissing her, sitting up just as she did.

He smoothly takes off his shirt, tossing it on the floor nearby.

The toned muscles on his lean form are prominent, and Jamie can see how he still has the form of a sculpted UFC fighter.

She can also see his various Vor V Zakone tattoos, seeing the eight-pointed Vor star tattoos that are on his chest.

Jamie gently touches his Vor star tattoos, as Bill can feel the softness of her tender fingertips on his skin.

His heart races as her touch reminds him of the touch of an angel.

Bill leans in, planting a soft kiss on Jamie’s lips while she slides her hands up his strong arms to his broad shoulders.

Moments pass and their naked bodies smoothly rise with Jamie’s legs wrapped around his toned hips.

Warm sweat runs down their skin and their hearts are racing as moonlight peeks through their partly opened window blinds.

They rock their hips at a steady rhythm and Jamie feels like she is on cloud nine due to how he feels inside of her as his lower area is well endowed and bigger than that of the average male.

Bill slides his hands up her bare back, while she has her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders.

The toned muscles of his shoulder blades flex a bit, showing the large, detailed Vor tattoo of the Virgin Mary with the two Russian cathedral towers.

Jamie plants kisses and soft love bites on his neck, making him gasp with delight and hang his head back for a moment.

Bill places his forehead against hers and strands of his medium-length, dark brown hair hang on the sides of his face. They both take in the sensation and the tranquility of true closeness.

Dmitry has become a year old before Bill even realizes it and has mastered the task of walking even though he is a little wobbly at times.

Though Bill is a power boss for the Vor, he is also trying to be the best father he can to his son and also a loyal lover to Jamie.

Bill knows that even though the business aspect with the Vor can be quite demanding, stressful and dangerous, Dmitry and Jamie mean everything to him and just like any powerful king, he would do anything to protect his family.

It is late in the afternoon, and Bill is at a sizable park in the downtown area of St. Petersburg. The large park has an enchanting vintage appeal to it as though it is from an elegant dream full of wonders.

The air is quite chilly but tolerable with the help of warm winter clothes.

He is wearing fine black suit pants and shiny black shoes along with a warm, black, long-sleeved sweater and a cozy, black, wool jacket. He is also wearing his black leather gloves to hide the Vor ring tattoos that are on his fingers.

He is cleaned shaved and his hair is mostly smoothly combed back with a few strands hanging on the sides of his face.

Bill isn’t too far away from Dmitry and can see his son a couple of steps ahead of him.

Dmitry is wearing cozy clothes to keep him warm: a blue winter coat with a soft polar bear themed winter hat and cozy winter gloves.

“BA BA!” Dmitry is still learning how to speak but still only knows baby talk and everything makes him curious.

Bill never thought that he would have a son given his rough history while serving time in White Swan prison during his youth.

Bill knows that he would anything to protect his son and Jamie from his enemies who want to see him dead, even if it meant taking a couple of lives.

Bill doesn’t want the life of the Vor for his son, even though most of the Vor would disagree, but Bill wants Dmitry to thrive on his own and choose his path in life.

Dmitry often looks back at Bill with his piercing gray-blue eyes, wanting to make sure that his father is always nearby as it makes him feel safe.

Bill gives Dmitry a warm snicker, seeing his son giggle in delight.

Dmitry runs over to his father with his wobbly feet, making cooing sounds.

Bill smoothly kneels as Dmitry tries to talk to him like an adult.

“Umm….ba ba…,” Dmitry begins seriously, feeling the need to babble, and he believes that his father can understand him.

“Mne, vozmozhno, pridetsya rabotat' nad svoimi navykami, yesli vy pytayetes' zaklyuchit' sdelku so mnoy,” I may have to work on your skills if you are trying to strike a deal with me, Bill tries to be serious while speaking in his Russian tongue, raising one of his eyebrows while looking sharply at Dmitry with his piercing gray-blue eyes.  
Dmitry’s eyes grow wide as he acts shocked and gasps.

But Bill’s playful snicker only makes Dmitry squeal and giggle with glee as though it is the funniest thing in the world.

“Ya znayu, chto eto ochen’ udivitel’no,” I know that it is very surprising, Bill says. He warmly chuckles and shrugs.

Bill soon returns home to the lavish and grand penthouse, while Dmitry takes a bath with Jamie’s help.

Bill has a phone meeting with one of the other powerful Vor bosses and speaks to them from his large and lavish office. The office has an elegant vintage appeal to it with large windows and most of the structure made of dark oak wood. The window shades are closed, and the dim light in the room makes it easier to see things. Bill is clad in his cozy black sweater pants and a dark gray short-sleeved V-neck shirt that hugs his lean and toned muscles just right, with some of his Vor tattoos showing through.

“Ya pozabotilsya o nem,” I had my men take care of him, the Vor boss on the other line speaks up.

Bill knows that the boss is talking about a current Vor member and that this Vor boss had the particular Vor member killed—a member who showed “too much disrespect for the brotherhood and had to be dealt with.”

“No, ya uveren, chtoby derzhat’ drugiye podrazdeleniya v ocheredi, kak obychno,” But I am making sure that the other divisions are kept in line as usual, says the Vor boss in a solemn tone. 

Bill knows that Vor V Zakone has a “hierarchy of power” for its various groups.

“My budem govorit’ ob etom bol’she, kogda my provedem tseremoniyu cherez paru nedel’,” We shall speak about this more when we throw ceremony in a couple of weeks, says the boss, and Bill swallows, clenching his cheekbones for a moment, aware of the Vor’s plan to throw a special celebratory party soon.

Bill ends the phone call and takes a deep breath. He turns off the office lights and walks out of the room, gently shutting the door behind him. Bill hears the familiar giggling of a child coming his way and knows that it is little Dmitry. 

But he is a bit taken aback to see that Dmitry is bare butt naked while running toward him; Dmitry tends to run away and avoid getting a diaper on when he has the chance to do so. Dmitry gets a major kick out of his “running away from mom and letting everyone see my bare bum just for pure amusement” approach, not having a care in the world at the age of one year.

Dmitry stops in his tracks for a moment, right in front of Bill, and looks up at him. Bill crosses his strong arms and looks down at his little son with his piercing gray-blue eyes, much like a strong lion king would look down at their naughty lion cub. Bill raises one of his eyebrows, trying to do an “I am the boss and not you, mister. Your mischief isn’t going to work on me, if you are wondering” appearance of sternness.

“Oh!” Dmitry gasps, his gray-blue eyes growing wide with surprise.

He then makes a farting noise with his mouth and lets out a squeal of amused delight before running away again. He thinks that it is the best game ever.

“I tried to put a diaper on him, but he seems to be much too clever about getting away from it,” a familiar female voice jokingly says with chuckle, moving closer to Bill.

Bill sees that it is Jamie. She is wearing her dark gray V-neck satin night slip that ends above her knees and hugs the curves of her divine hourglass form. Her long brunette hair is up in a casual bun, a thick strand hanging along the side of her face, and she is wearing her silver opal and purple flower locket necklace.

Bill thinks that Jamie looks naturally alluring like an enchanting angel—even more so without makeup on—as she still makes him feel a way that nobody else can.

“He is going to get a diaper on him even if I have to use tape and glue to make it happen,” says Bill, his Russian dialect prominent in his tone. 

He has a plan of his own, and a playful snicker forms on his face as he starts to walk away to catch up to his son and put a diaper on him.

Bill is able to get a diaper on Dmitry after all and then lies on the large bed in the grand and lavish bedroom that he shares with Jamie. 

Dmitry is wearing a cozy long-sleeved onesie that covers up his legs and feet to keep him warm. Bill is on his back with Dmitry lying on top of him. Dmitry’s face is nuzzled against his father’s chest, and he has a good grip on his father’s shirt to keep him close. Dmitry sucks on one of his pacifiers and peacefully sleep, taking steady breaths. Bill shuts his eyes as well, trying his best to take a small cat nap but not wanting to wake up his sleeping son. He gently places one of his hands on Dmitry’s back.

“You know, for someone who is a powerful boss of a deadly foreign criminal organization and happens to have a lot of tattoos to go with it …” Jamie’s familiar voice speaks up, and she gently sits down on the cozy bed beside him, making sure to not wake up their sleeping son. “… you sure have a soft spot.” 

Jamie can’t help but laugh a little, finding humor in the situation. Bill opens his tired but piercing gray-blue eyes and looks into Jamie’s deep blue ones. He can see warmth in them, and it makes him softly smirk.

“Doesn’t seem like a bad deal.” Bill snickers and gives a simple shrug, his Russian accent thick.

“Oh, really?” Jamie taunts him with a sexy snicker of her own, raising one of her eyebrows.

A couple of days go by with the sunlight shining down on St. Petersburg. Bill is in the open grand master bedroom that he shares with Jamie. He knows that he has a fancy dinner tonight with the powerful Vor bosses and some Vor members from the lower ranks, but it is a small party that the other Vor bosses like to have from time to time due to the vast amount of operations going smoothly under the Vor V Zakone’s control.

Bill is wearing his cozy, dark gray sweater pants with his shirt off. His body is clearly toned and sculpted with lean muscle, like the body of a cunning jaguar. His various Vor tattoos are displayed, and his medium-length dark brown hair is smoothly combed back. He is clean shaved.

His little one-year-old son Dmitry is lying on his back and wearing one of his blue long-sleeved onesies that covers up his legs and feet. Bill sits on the cozy master bed and pretends to be a scary monster while playfully tickling little Dmitry. Dmitry can’t help but giggle and squeal with happy delight, and Bill can see pure joy in his son’s gray-blue eyes, his light brown hair a bit of a mess.

“Strashnyy monstr s’yest tebya!” The scary monster is going to eat you! Bill makes snarling noises, and a playful grin forms on his face. He speaks in fluent Russian.  
Bill pretends to eat his son while tickling his tummy and feet all over again. Dmitry giggles and smiles even more, kicking his feet. Bill can’t help but laugh either—he has found joy with his family, something that he had never thought was possible due to his part in the Vor.

Bill stops tickling Dmitry and leans over him while on all fours. He moves his devilishly handsome face close to Dmitry’s, listening to his little son make cooing noises of wonderment, his gray-blue eyes growing wide like saucers. Dmitry reaches out to his father with his little hands, and Bill feels Dmitry touch his smooth face.

“Boo!” Bill pretends to be tough and scary but can’t hold in his tender snickers.

It makes Dmitry smile with glee—he never wants to lose his daddy

“If your mother and I decide to give you a sibling, we will have to wait until you are a little older. I am a powerful crime boss after all, and that tends to keep me busy most of the time, my little lion cub.” Bill says solemnly in his thick Russian accent and then takes a deep breath.

Dmitry sees his father as a fierce, strong, tall, deadly, skilled, and protective lion king in charge of his pack. A lion who would do anything to protect his beautiful lioness and his little cub, even if it means killing those who would dare try to hurt them.

“We shall see about that,” a familiar female voice says, and Bill turns to see Jamie.

She is wearing a dark blue satin robe with her long brunette hair up in a casual bun, and Bill finds her as alluring as she was at the age of eighteen. To him, she is a sacred moon goddess who keeps getting more and more beautiful with each passing day. He sees that she is wearing her silver-purple flower-shaped opal locket necklace.

“Time to go to momma,” Bill says, gently picking up his little Dmitry and handing him over to Jamie.

“There’s my little lion cub,” Jamie says and tenderly smiles with warmth in her piercing eyes. She plants kisses all over Dmitry’s face and hears him giggle.

“We still have that celebration tonight with the Vor, but I am not ready for them to know about our son just yet,” Bill says in a grave tone. 

Jamie can clearly see how worried he is about the situation. Bill knows that it is against the rules of the Vor to be loyal to someone else. He knows that a lot of the Vor members want him dead and take over his position as the all-powerful boss. But Bill would do anything to protect his family, even if it means killing, as Jamie and his son mean far more to him than the Vor.

“Ya lyublyu tebya, moy malen’kiy l’venok” I love you, my little lion cub. Bill speaks in fluent Russian, planting a soft kiss on top of Dmitry’s little head. He gives his son a warm smirk. 

Bill then gently rests his forehead against Jamie’s and takes a deep breath. Jamie is still a precious and tough angel to him, and he would anything to protect her, even after all this time.

“I am going to make sure he eats some breakfast and then clean him up and have him take a little nap. I am also going to take a shower afterward,” Jamie says and starts to walk away.  
Bill stays where he is.

After taking care of her little son, Jamie steps into the grand and lavish open walk-in shower in the elegant master bathroom. Dmitry is in his large crib, napping peacefully.

Jamie runs her fingers through her long hair and then takes her necklace off for now. She hears the glass shower doors gently open.

Jamie turns to see Bill there in all his naked glory—his toned and sculpted body of pure muscle marked with his various Vor tattoos.

“I was wondering if I could join you, my angel,” Bill says with a slight smirk, going over to Jamie.

“Do you ever get tired of this?” Jamie asks out of the blue.

Bill gently tucks a wet strand of hair behind one of her ears and gazes at her.

As Jamie looks back at him, her eyes remind him of endless oceans.

“Why would I get tired of this?” Being a powerful Vor boss alongside being a family man has its struggles, but Bill wouldn’t change it for anything. He gently places his hands on the curves of Jamie’s hips, caressing her divine hourglass form, and plants a deep and passionate kiss on her lips.

Jamie still makes Bill feel like he is on fire, but in a good way, just like she had when she was eighteen. Jamie knows that their bond is sacred; things had been a bit rough between them at first, but she had learned to forgive and love him with time.

“You do have a point, boss,” says Jamie with a sense of humor. 

They stop kissing for a moment, and she puts her arms on his broad shoulders.

“Ty luchshe pover’ v eto,” You better believe it, Bill deviously snickers, speaking in fluent Russian. 

Jamie understands what he says. Bill gives her another deep and passionate kiss, wanting to ravish her and kiss every inch of her body. He suddenly and swiftly lifts her up, hearing her gasp with delight as he gains a good grip on her outer thighs. Bill presses her back against one of the hard shower walls nearby, feeling Jamie slide her hands down his toned and sculpted back. Their lips are inches away, both of their hearts racing. Jamie can see the raw desire in his eyes, like a wolf in heat. 

Bill shifts his toned hips, and Jamie can feel his girth enter her womanhood. He is well endowed and bigger than the average male. Jamie moans with need, wrapping her legs around Bill’s toned hips a bit tighter.

Time seems to slow down for them, and Jamie rests her forehead against Bill’s for a moment. Bill kisses her lips and starts to move his toned hips in a steady rhythm. 

Thoughts linger in Jamie’s head for a moment; she’s unable to push them away.

My wolf,  
how I  
shall keep you.  
You shall  
remain  
my day  
and night.  
You shall  
remain  
my stars,  
and sky.  
May  
this sacred bond,  
last forever,  
my dear  
wolf and mate.

Weeks zip by. 

Bill is in the lavish kitchen of their grand penthouse. The sun is setting, filling the sky with hues of gold and purple. He is clad in his cozy black sweat pants and a black tank top, revealing the Vor tattoos on his arms. His medium-length dark brown hair is smoothly combed back.

Jamie is yet to tell him that she is fourteen weeks along with their second child, but she doesn’t know how to. Things have been tense and dangerous within the Vor V Zakone due to the FBI being nosier than ever, and she knows how worried Bill has been lately; he is afraid of losing Jamie and Dmitry with everything going on.

Jamie had been to a doctor’s appointment earlier in the day to get a scan of the little life growing inside her womb. She also had a photo taken of the little blob. Jamie’s baby bump has started to show, and she does not know how much longer she can hide it.

Dmitry is sitting in his highchair and is well secured there. He is in a clean, dark-blue, short-sleeved onesie that covers his legs and feet.

Dmitry is eating mac and cheese that Bill, who is hovering around and making sure that his son isn’t causing too much of a mess, prepared for him. The little cub thought it was yummy. Jamie is wearing dark-gray sweatpants and a black short-sleeved AC/DC-themed V-neck shirt. Her long hair hangs in loose curls. Her opal locket necklace is around her neck again, and her feet are in a pair of clean, white ankle-length socks.

Dmitry makes cooing noises, as though he wants to speak but is still figuring things out based on the world around him. 

Jamie hands Bill the photo of the pregnancy from the doctor’s appointment.

“What is this?” Bill asks, curious. He gazes at the photo, not knowing what it means.

“I know that we wanted to wait to give Dmitry a sibling, but it seems that this blob inside me has decided otherwise. Hell, a killer space alien might even burst out,” Jamie jokingly says and snickers.

“You are pregnant …” Bill is at a loss for words, knowing well that they both wanted to wait until Dmitry is older.

“Yeah, I am. I know that it probably isn’t what you wanted to hear—” Jamie is quickly cut off by Bill suddenly and smoothly planting a deep kiss on her lips. He lowers his hands to her hips and gently pulls her close.

“I know that it will be a lot for us to handle with all that is going on with the Vor, but it doesn’t sound like too bad a deal to have another little lion cub,” says Bill. 

He is more than happy and does not care about the Vor having a problem with it. 

Hours go by and nighttime arrives before Bill knows it. He gets ready for another Vor V Zakone celebration at an elegant and fancy Russian-style restaurant; a lavish, private party is to take place in one of the open and grand rooms toward the back. 

Bill wears a sharp black suit with a black, long-sleeved buttoned-up shirt below it, neatly tucking the end of his shirt into his pants. His shirt fits his toned body just right. He wears black dress shoes to complete the ensemble. His medium-length dark brown hair is smoothly combed back, and he has his black leather gloves neatly put away in one of his suit pockets. The Vor tattoos on his fingers and hands are visible, but he doesn’t need to hide them since he will be surrounded by other Vor members.

At the party, Bill speaks to other powerful Vor members about the vast amount of control that the group has over operations such as human trafficking and weapon and drug smuggling. Bill has always hated the concept of human trafficking and wants to put an end to is, make sure that the Vor plays no part in. But Bill also knows that, despite being one of the Vor bosses, it is best to keep such opinions to himself, just like he always has, in order to stay alive. 

Bill’s sleek black cellphone buzzes for a moment, and he turns it to silent mode, wanting to be polite in the Vor party.

“Ya skoro vernus'” I will be back shortly, Bill says in fluent Russian, and he walks away to an area that isn’t as busy.

Bill looks at his phone to find a video that Jamie managed to send him; it is of little Dmitry and her. Bill plays the video and turns up the volume a little. In the video, Dmitry and Jamie are in their master bedroom. Jamie is in her dark gray short-sleeved Judas Priest-themed shirt and her black sweater pants. Her hair is up in a casual bun, and her opal locket is around her neck. Dmitry is wearing a fresh light blue long-sleeved onesie with a cute teddy theme to it. He is sitting on the cozy bed, and Jamie is playing a game of peek-a-boo with him.

“Where’s momma?” Jamie covers her face, and Dmitry looks puzzled.

“Boo! I found you!” Jamie uncovers her face, planting kisses all over Dmitry’s cheeks. 

Dmitry giggles with pure delight, wanting her to do it again. Jamie repeats the motions and can’t help from smiling herself. Bill tenderly smirks. He’d never thought that he would see her so happy; her past wasn’t the greatest.

Jamie pretends to eat Dmitry and tickles his chunky tummy, making him giggle even more and squeal with glee.

The video ends, and Bill puts his phone back on silent, slipping it back into one of his pantsuit pockets.

“Aliku bylo razumno vybrat' tebya na yego mesto,” Alik was wise to choose you to take his place, one of the other powerful Vor bosses, Savan, comes over to him, speaking in fluent Russian.

Savan reminds Bill of Alik in many ways. Savan is in his early sixties and has a head full of sleekly combed back, short gray hair and chocolate brown eyes. He is also much shorter than Bill. Bill knows what 

Savan is talking about, remembering how Alik had once been his boss and Bill had been a gifted and skilled contract killer. 

But Bill also remembers what Jamie was like the age of eighteen, which was when Bill was a contract killer for the Vor, and how Dmitry hadn’t even been thought about then.

“S tekh por mnogoye izmenilos',” A lot has changed since then, Bill honestly replies with a small smirk; the Vor don’t know he has a son yet.

Bill doesn’t want to tell them either, wanting to keep Dmitry and Jamie safe from the various enemies who want him dead.

“V posledneye vremya FBR sovershalo reydy, no uzhe unichtozhilo nekotorykh lyudey iz nashey gruppy, kotoryye nakhodyatsya v Amerike,” The FBI have been doing raids lately and have already taken down some of our men in America, Savan hates the FBI, just like any Vor does, and is afraid that they will start doing such raids in Russia.

“Chto oni znayut?” What do they know? Bill looks at Savan with sharp, curious eyes.

“Nichego osobennogo, Iosif” Nothing much right now, Iosif. Savan takes a deep breath. 

He knows that Bill’s true name is Losif, although most people know him as Bill, which had to be used in America to blend in with the crowd.

“My dolzhny ne dopustit' ikh reydov v Rossiyu, no radi nashego bratstva i mnogogo drugogo, chto s etim svyazano” We have to prevent their raids from coming to Russia for the sake of our brotherhood and much more that goes with it, Bill clenches his jaw for a moment.

“Biznes i traditsii” Business and traditions, Savan snickers with pride, gently patting Bill on the back. He then walks away.

Bill soon returns to his lavish penthouse, still worried about the FBI issue and how they have already taken down members of the Vor in America. Bill enters the master bedroom, quietly opening the door. 

He is wearing his black leather gloves again.

A dimly lit lamp is on the elegant dark oak vintage style nightstand to the left of the cozy bed, and there is another nightstand just like it to the right side of the bed as well.

Bill sees Jamie peacefully sleeping on her side with little Dmitry snuggled close to her in his elephant binky; he is nuzzling his face against her chest.

Jamie is wearing her cozy dark blue V-neck night slip, which ends above her knees and hugs the curves of her divine hourglass figure.

Bill can see her little bump, she is 14 weeks pregnant with their second child.

“Yest' moy angel i moy malen'kiy l'venok” There is my angel and my little lion cub,

Bill smirks softly at such a sight, speaking in his fluent Russian for a moment.

Bill sits down on the cozy bed by Jamie; he looks at her long brown hair that flows past her lush chest and her soft shoulders.

Bill notices the silver and purple flower-shaped opal locket around her neck. At this moment, she looks more than alluring in every way just like a sacred fairy nymph.

Dmitry moves a little, making cooing noises as he opens his tired gray-blue eyes.

“He was getting fussy and wanted to sleep with me and I am perfectly fine with having a little lion cub to snuggle with,” Jamie opens her tired piercing deep blue eyes; her eyes always remind him of the deepest and bluest oceans.

Dmitry rubs his tired eyes and looks up at Bill and sees that it his father.

Dmitry sits up and reaches for Bill.

“Idi syuda, moy malen'kiy l'venok” Come here, my little lion cub. Bill smiles warmly as he gently takes Dmitry and holds him while standing up.

Dmitry nuzzles his head against Bill’s suit jacket; he finds that his father smells like fresh winter snow and crisp forest wood. This smell is more than soothing to him in every way.

“Idi v krovat' idi” Off to bed you go, Bill quietly heads out of the grand and lavish master bedroom, gently shutting the door behind him while still holding little Dmitry.

Bill is able to put Dmitry to bed in his large and very open elegant dark oak crib with no problems. He switches on the owl-themed nightlight that Dmitry likes to sleep with in his large, lavish bedroom.

Dmitry’s bedroom has a winter forest theme with very detailed artwork of snow owls and various forest trees on his walls; Jamie made the artwork for him.

Bill remembers Jamie painting the walls while she was pregnant with Dmitry. She wanted to make it special for him and give him something good to dream about.

Jamie doesn’t want him to ever have to deal with the abuse that she went through in her past; she does not want to him to deal with the hellish battles that her very soul had to go through; it took her a long ass time to heal.

Bill knows that the scars of her past are still there. However, he knows they aren’t as bad and have mostly healed. Even though Jamie is now actually happy, he is aware that this ‘happiness’ wasn’t always the easiest for her to truly feel.

Bill knows that Jamie is still damn tough and a bit of a rebel just like she was when she was only eighteen and for good reason. He also knows that she still deeply misses her little sister.

Jamie knows and feels that Scarlet would have been over the moon to be an aunt, wanting to a part of Dmitry’s life as much as possible. Although, Jamie would have to keep Bill’s whole ‘Vor V Zakone’ thing hidden from Scarlet.


	14. Chapter 14

The morning light shines down as Bill is at the large hospital Jamie’s mother used to work at.

He is wearing one of his nice black suits with a buttoned-up white, long-sleeved shirt that fits his toned form just right. The end of his shirt is neatly tucked into his black suit pants.

His short dark brown hair is smoothly combed back, and he is wearing a pair of swanky black leather dress shoes and black leather gloves.

Bill has found out that his Vor boss Alik is at the hospital. He was rushed to the ER after suffering a stroke.

Bill comes to Alik’s hospital room and finds him hooked up to various tubes and a heart monitor machine.

Alik is wearing blue scrubs and a white short-sleeved shirt that the hospital has given him. He has a couple of Vor tattoos as well.

Alik has the eight-pointed Vor star tattooed on his chest and on his knees. He also has other ones that he is able to hide when wearing his suits.

Alik has tattoos of military-style epaulettes on both of his shoulders. And though he doesn’t have Vor ring tattoos, he has embraced his various hidden Vor tattoos and has been a Vor for a very long time.

Bill knows that the military-style epaulette tattoos show that Alik has the rank of a boss, but he had actually got them when he was a young man serving time back in Russia long ago, during the reign of Joseph Stalin.

“Ty vyglyadish' kak der'mo,” You look like shit, Bill says jokingly in Russian.

Bill hears Alik playfully chuckling at his remark, knowing Bill’s sense of humor and his true name, Iosif.

“Kak idut dela?” How are the business deals going? Alik asks, knowing that there are some highly important business deals going on for the Vor right now.

“Biznes idet gladko i ne o chem bespokoit'sya,” Business is going smoothly, there’s nothing to worry about. Bill says honestly, taking a deep breath.

Bill sees a dark oak chair at the back and gently picks it up. 

He puts the chair by Alik’s bed and sits down comfortably, resting his hands on his knees.

“Ya pomnyu, kogda ya dal tebe svobodu i vzyal tebya v bratstvo, Iosif,” I remember when I gave you freedom and took you into the brotherhood, Iosif. Alik remembers that day, and so does Bill; he dreams about it at times just as he dreams about fragments of his childhood.

Bill remembers growing up in the slums of St. Petersburg, living amongst the poor who were fighting to survive and struggling to put food on the table for their families.

Bill remembers how his father Slavik often labored hard labor for pay and how he dreamed of going to America, hoping to start a new and better life.

Bill remembers how there were times when he didn’t eat for a couple days due to labor work always changing for his father.

Bill remembers how his mother Tasya raised him mostly by herself and taught him to have morals no matter how hard times became.

Bill remembers having to often live on bread and soup along with shitty, gross-tasting water as a child, but remembers how his father was barely around due to work.

Bill remembers how his family could rarely afford new clothes; growing up, he often had to wear ones that were in tatters. He had to make do with the little he had.

“Ya udivlen, chto moi roditeli ne posadili menya v der'movyy priyut v detstve, no oni mogli by zaplatit' khoroshiye den'gi za eto i dazhe poluchit' novuyu odezhdu za odin raz,” I am surprised that my parents didn't put me in a shitty orphanage as a child; they could have got good money for it and even new clothes for once. Bill finds the concept a bit funny now, even though he knows that he would have thought differently back then; Alik knows what he means.

“Sem'ya mozhet byt' trudnoy veshch'yu,” Family can be a difficult thing, Alik knows what it is like because his poor family had given him up to a shitty orphanage when he was a boy, as they had no other choice.

“Ya uzhe nekotoroye vremya dumayu o chem-to,” I have been thinking about something for some time now, Alik doesn’t exactly know how to tell Bill that he found out that he has liver cancer and it has already reached stage three.

“Kakogo khrena ty imeyesh' v vidu?” What the fuck do you mean? Bill is more than puzzled. He looks at Alik sharply.

“Ya pozhiloy chelovek, na moyey kozhe byli otmecheny istorii, no, pokhozhe, bolezn' zastavit menya zaplatit' za svoi grekhi yeshche bol'she.” I am an old man with stories marked on my skin, but it seems that sickness will make me pay for my sins even more. Alik believes death will come for him soon, and he chuckles at the thought, having been a Vor member for most of his life.

“U menya rak i uzhe na tret'yem etape, Iosif. Ya uzhe razgovarival s drugimi bossami Vor, no my soglasilis', chto dlya vas budet luchshe, yesli ya uydu s moyey pozitsii vlasti i budu vynuzhden zaplatit' za svoi grekhi v sleduyushchey zhizni,” I have cancer, and it’s already in stage three, Iosif. I have talked to the other Vor bosses, and we have agreed that it would be best for you to take my position of power when I pass. I will have to pay for my sins in the next life, Alik explains with a serious tone, looking at Bill with his deep-set chocolate-brown eyes.

Bill is a bit taken aback. He clenches his jawline, more defined now than ever, knowing that it would be far more reasonable to accept Alik’s offer.

“Ya dumal, chto takaya pozitsiya budet peredana v krov',” I thought such a position would be passed down to blood, Bill knows that such powerful positions are passed down to family members, such as sons.

“Moi synov'ya ne gotovy k takoy pozitsii vlasti i im yeshche mnogomu nuzhno nauchit'sya,” My sons aren't ready for such a position of power; they still have much to learn, Alik scoffs with a deep breath. 

He generally doesn’t speak much about his family.

“Ya podumayu nad tvoim predlozheniyem,” I shall think about your offer, Bill is solemn, knowing that it is a lot that Alik is asking of him.

Bill slips into a memory of when he served many years in the deadly White Swan prison in Russia, as he can’t push it away.

Iosif is outside, wearing his warmest jacket and his hat because he is doing his labor by shoveling the thick snow falling on Russia.

He hates being in such a place, with the judge forcing him to do such labor in order to pay for the violent acts for which he is currently in prison.

Iosif wants to be free and get out this shithole, and he’s hoping that he won’t end up staying here until he is an old man.

He can see a couple of guards in the distance, giving him sharp looks full of spite. He doesn’t give a shit what they think about him. The guards are all assholes anyway.

A couple of years go by. Iosif is now twenty-six and still has a handsome youthfulness to him.

He is currently in a good and well-hidden spot in the wreck room, which is a lot bigger than the room that he has been sharing with other inmates for some time now.

Iosif notices that there aren’t a whole lot of inmates in the wreck room. The room only has a couple of old tables along with chairs here and there. An old prison guard, who is supposed to be ‘keeping an eye on things within the wreck room’, is sitting on an old chair that is leaning against a hard wall and sleeping on the job.

A couple of high ranking Vor members are headed his way, and Iosif has the feeling that something bad is about to happen.

Vadim is part of the group. He doesn’t like Iosif very much due to nearly killing him in the past.

Vadim pulls out a handmade knife, one made by sharping the end of a toothbrush. Iosif knows that he can’t back down.

Vadim has one of his Vor men lunge at Iosif, but Iosif dodges his move. Iosif grabs one man’s arm, hearing it break like a twig, and gives him a good punch in the face.

Iosif is able to take down the Vor members trying to kill him, and soon, he has Vadim’s back pressed against a wall, with the razor end of the sharped toothbrush against the man’s throat.

Vadim can see a hidden wrath within Iosif’s piercing gray-blue eyes, reminding him of a fierce dragon that isn’t afraid to take a life if necessary.

“Ya ne derzhu der'mo, kto ty, no ya slomayu kazhduyu kost' v tvoyem tele, yesli mne pridetsya,” I don't give a shit who you are, I will break every bone in your body if I have to, Iosif has a solemn tone and  
his high cheekbones are clenched. He presses the knife against Vadim’s throat just a little harder.

Iosif is soon thrown into a small cell. He is being punished with solitary confinement because he fought Vadim earlier in the wreck room and also put the other Vor members that tried to kill him in critical condition.

Iosif feels that he didn’t have any other choice, knowing that they would have killed him if he hadn’t fought back to protect himself.

Iosif is pacing back and forth within the small cell; the cell has a small window to let natural light peek through.

“U vas yest' posetitel',” You have a visitor, one of the prison guards says harshly, opening the door. 

Iosif turns around to see a man who looks like a Krestnii Otets, or what is known as a criminal godfather in Russia.

The man is in his late fifties, with a good amount of short, silver hair which is smoothly combed back. He has a good number of wrinkles on his face, but there is a youthfulness to him. He has brown eyes and is slightly shorter than Iosif.

The man’s name is Alik Korsak.

Iosif doesn’t know what this particular man wants and has no clue that in a couple of moments, Alik will become his boss and his second chance at a new life.

“Ya slyshal, chto ty sdelal s Vadimom i yego lyud'mi, o kotorykh Vor ochen' mnogo znayet o tebe,” I hear what you did to Vadim and his men, which the Vor very much know about you, Alik says softly. He smirks a little, as Iosif is looking at him sharply with quiet suspicion.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie feels like her scary hallucinations are getting worse...

Jamie is sitting on her cozy bed in the moonlight, as she draws in her sketchbook to add to her other pieces of art.

Her artworks are very detailed and realistic, as she often draws things that she sees in her vivid nightly terror episodes.

She has her cozy crescent moon-themed PJ pants on with a black short sleeve V-neck Pink Floyd shirt, and is wearing a clean pair of white ankle-length socks. Her long brown hair is up in a casual bun with a strand hanging down the side of her face. 

Jamie knows that Fred is working late at the police station tonight, so he will stay at the apartment tonight.

Jamie can feel a sudden change in the air. She stops drawing and neatly puts her pencil and sketchbook beside her on the bed.

She feels uneasy when she starts hearing unclear whispers from the other side of her closed bedroom door.

Cold sweat starts to run down her skin as Jamie hopes and prays that she won’t have to go through another scary ass hallucination. 

She can hear her bedroom door start to rattle and creak, as though an unholy force is trying to make its way through and yet can’t at the same time.

She slowly gets off the bed and goes towards the door even though she is extremely scared to find out what is on the other side.

Jamie quickly opens the door, only to see pitch-black darkness.

“I am just going crazy…” Jamie tries to tell herself, wanting to believe that it is nothing more than her own madness that she has been feeling lately.

Cold ocean water suddenly starts to ooze out of the darkness of the shadows and onto her soft-carpeted bedroom floor, making Jamie leap back with fright.

“What the fuck?” Jamie doesn’t know where the cold ocean water is coming from. She only feels a bone-chilling cold breeze coming from the darkness of the shadows.

The cold starts to make her teeth chatter and her body shakes as though her very blood has been filled with ice.

The ocean water quickly recedes into the shadows of darkness, just as how the ocean pulls a large wave back in order to create bigger waves.

Jamie starts hearing alluring but haunting sounds of an enchanting music box.

She finds that the music box theme has a creepy but soul-numbing angelic appeal to it.

Jamie can’t help but think of when she was a little girl the age of five. The creepy theme from the music box reminds her of how she used to love going to the circus then.

Thoughts rise up in her mind, and she can’t push them away.

It was  
A place  
Full of magic.  
A place  
That often,  
Filled a  
Child’s mind  
With  
Wonders.  
A place  
Filled with  
Happy clowns.  
A place  
Graced with  
Colorful ponies.  
A place  
Full of  
Endless treats.  
They say  
Crazy people  
Often dream of  
Such  
Forgotten places.  
Places  
That seem  
Heavenly  
At first,  
But that they soon  
Realize are  
Nightmares.  
Nightmare  
Full of illusions  
And filled with  
Only horrors…

Jamie takes baby steps into the darkness of the shadows, hugging her arms close to her, and the creepy melody from the haunting music box suddenly stops.

The eerie moonlight has a reflective feel to it, reminding her of how the surface of the ocean looks when the moon shines down on it. The light helps Jamie see where she is going and prevents her from getting lost.

Jamie feels utterly bare and soon sees that her clothes have vanished. She is as naked as the day she was born, with her long brown hair covering up her lush, full chest.

A loud noise makes Jamie jump with pure fright. The eerie light of the moon shows that the noise came from large ocean floor vents filled with hot gas.

The bursts of gas coming from the large ocean floor vents makes her skin sweat, even though she knows that the ocean floor is deathly cold.

Jamie can hear the sinister tune of the music box once again, calling to her from a distance.

Jamie’s heart races even more and her piercing deep blue eyes are filled with terror, but she knows that she has to be strong.

She looks for the source of this haunting and yet angelic melody, wondering from where and from what it is coming.

Jamie soon finds the source of the creepy music, realizing that it is coming from an old wooden box the size of jewelry box.

She notices that the box is on the lower section of one of the large ocean floor vents, as though the vent has a shelf made just for the box.

She sees that there is an elegant vintage design to it, made of rusted gold. She also observes that the box has strange markings all over the edges of the lid.

Jamie feels that the strange markings are a hidden celestial language of some kind, one that the deepest part of her soul seems to know even though she can’t understand it.

She finds that the markings are on the sides of the box as well. .She realizes that she would need a certain skeleton key to open it.

For some reason, Jamie can’t help but think about Jazlyn in the madness of it all.

The ground beneath Jamie’s bare feet starts to shake. A loud rumbling noise fills her ears and makes her head hurt like hell.

Jamie hears a sudden bubbling noise, as dark crimson blood starts to ooze from the small holes of the large ocean floor vents around her.

Hot steam arises from the blood, and it makes Jamie freeze in utter terror. Her fear seems to keep her feet from moving right away.

However, she soon overcomes her fear and starts to run, hoping that her bedroom door will show up.

Jamie accidentally touches one of the large ocean floor vents with her right hand, and she feels the steam burn her palm.

“Ahh! FUCK!” Jamie screams and curses with agony, knowing that she has to keep running. She cannot stop and think about the pain.

She can feel the heat burn her skin. It feels like acid has been poured down her skin. The smell of her burning flesh makes her want to throw up.

Jamie catches sight of her bedroom door and sees that it is open. She wants to rush out of the darkness and get out of this place full of horror.

One of Jamie’s feet slips, as she lands right on the carpeted floor of her bedroom with a painful thud. 

She sees that she is back in her bedroom and has her PJs back on. There is hot steam coming off her skin and she has a couple of dirt marks on her face.

Her body feels weak. She notices that one of her painful burn marks has disappeared as though it never even existed.

Jamie’s mind starts to spin, and she quickly blacks out.


	16. Chapter 16

The afternoon light comes in as Jamie works at the old car shop. The one that she has been working at for some time now. She has always been a grease monkey and has always liked working on old muscle cars – not giving up on trying to make them work again.

She doesn’t want to think about last night and the crazy hallucination she had about the strange music box at the bottom of the ocean floor. Oddly, she is still having horrible nightmares about her killing Boris and Javier for some unknown reason. There is something very unholy about the whole thing, she feels.

Jamie is wearing her pair of dark-gray jean shorts that seem to hug the curves of her divine hourglass figure perfectly. She pairs it with a black V-neck tank top that ends right in the middle of her stomach. Her top has a certain faded appeal to it. The front of the shirt has an edgy-vintage design of a goat skull surrounded by detailed dark-red roses as if the design itself were wicked. The back of the shirt has a vintage black and white design of “The Devil” tarot card. It appears to be as wicked as the goat skull. She is wearing her flat black-leather belt-buckle boots and her favorite silver opal locket that never seems to leave her neck. Her long brunette hair is up in a neat bun, a single strand hanging by the side of her face.

“Are you Jamie?” a familiar female voice with a thick Brazilian accent calls out.

“Why?” Jamie is curious, not knowing that the woman is Dahlia.

Dahlia is wearing a dark-red body-con dress that compliments her perfectly curved figure. The dress ends right above her knees, its neckline so deep it makes her cleavage look tempting. Her red high heels along with her light tan skin, piercing light brown eyes, and her long honey-brown hair let down in loose curls, make her seem like a Latin goddess. Her eyes are tainted with a smoky gold eye shadow, while her lips are a rich red color like her fingernails.

“I happen to be a good friend of someone you may know – Bill. And just like everyone, he has his own secrets.” Dahlia walks over to Jamie, a coy smirk on her lips.

Jamie does believe that Bill has a lot of secrets, and she finds him to be a complete stranger in many ways. She can’t help but think about all the heated moments that happened between them lately. As strange as she found the concept to be, she felt safe with him.

Jamie knows that trust and feeling safe makes her fucking heart hurt—it is like pouring acid onto fragile skin—so much so that at times she wishes she could rip out her very heart to not feel anything ever again.

“I have to make this chat very short. I happen to work at a strip club in the downtown area called Nightshade. You should come by for a show. But, remember, tattoos can sometimes reveal the biggest secrets.” With a devilish wink, Dahlia walks away, her high heels tapping the floor with every step.  
Jamie doesn’t like the ominous feeling that has started to poke at her gut, but she is curious to find out what exactly Dahlia knows about Bill.

***

Night arrives and Bill is with a couple of Vor V Zakone members.

They decide to go to the large and very open strip club that Dahlia happens to work at, in the downtown area of Chicago called Nightshade, even though Bill doesn’t plan on staying long and only decides to go because the others drag him along.

One of the Vor members that Bill came with gives Bill a damn condom to mess with him a little. He wants to see if Bill will get lucky tonight with the ‘Brazilian beauty named Dahlia’. Most of the Vor members know about how Dahlia and Bill were ‘screw buddies’ in the past, as well as the fact that Dahlia happens to be a gifted dancer.

Bill is wearing a sharp black suit that fits his lean figure. Underneath, he has on a long-sleeved dark gray shirt tucked into his black suit pants. He is also wearing his usual gloves to hide the gang tattoos. 

His short dark brown hair is smoothly combed back. He is clean-shaven and often likes to stay well-groomed.

Bill can’t stop thinking about the death of Boris and Javier. He still feels Boris had something to do with the death of Jamie’s little sister Scarlet. He knows that part of the code of the Vor is staying out of another member’s business, and so he does not want to linger on his thoughts on the issue too much. Yet, he finds himself struggling despite the code. He knows that Scarlet’s murder is still under investigation, and he doesn’t know who exactly killed Javier or Boris. Both Boris and Javier had many enemies who wanted them dead from the start, even people within the Vor, many of whom are often not very fond of each other.

Jamie is in the distance. Curiosity had gotten the best of her, as she remembers how Dahlia told her to ‘stop by just for one show’ and ‘how tattoos can mean the biggest of secrets’.

She is wearing black shorts that manage to make her tight little bum look good and highlights the curves of her divine hourglass form and flat black leather belt buckle boots. She had on a black long-sleeve off shoulder shirt with a sweetheart neckline that hugs her curves just right and makes the cleavage of her heavy bosom look classy. She had decided to leave her silver opal-shaped locket necklace at home, the one that she often wears, wanting to ‘blend in’ as best as she can. She has on light makeup, her lips a glossy rich red, and a cat-eye effect on her eyelids that she painted on with black eyeliner. Her long brunette hair is down in loose curls. She has on one pair of dangling dagger earrings and one pair of red heart stud earrings on her double-pierced ears.

Her light makeup enhances her eyes and makes them look like sapphires. It makes her seem like an innocent angel, one that is alluring and quiet at the same time.

Jamie can’t help but feel more than out of place with all of these mostly-naked women walking around, seeing how most of them have striking features like an exotic goddess mixed with a swimsuit model. She sees some of them gracefully dancing on poles, looking sexy and devious with a large group of lustful men watching them move. She notices that the alluring female strippers are mostly in skimpy thongs and stilettos. She watches them swiftly twirl around the poles like a gifted Cirque du Soleil artist would. She hugs herself, regretting even coming to such a place.

“Hey, little girl. Do you want to give me a lap dance?” A creepy old drunk has managed to come up to her and he grabs her arm roughly. The man has a beer gut and is almost bald. He looks to be in his mid-50s, and she can smell the whiskey on him. 

“Let me go!” Her tone is full of spite. She tries to move away, anger in her eyes, as the man’s grip becomes a little tighter.

Bill recognizes her voice and turns to find her in the distance with some creep trying to be touchy.

“I suggest that you take your hand off her before I break it.” Jamie hears a familiar deep male voice with a thick Russian accent and sees Bill standing before her, forcing the creep off of her. The creep gets the vibe that Bill is not someone to be messed with and scurries away.

“What are you doing here?” Bill asks, not liking that Jamie is even at a place like this. He can sense how uncomfortable she is deep within.

“Dahlia told me to come if I wanted to find answers,” Jamie replies solemnly. 

“Answers to what?” Bill looks at Jamie sharply, knowing how manipulative Dahlia tends to be most of the time when it comes to certain things.

“Answers about your tattoos and what they mean.” Jamie hopes that Dahlia was telling the truth, still finding Bill to be a stranger in many ways and things between them becoming more complex.

“Well, I didn’t think that you would actually show up,” says a familiar female voice with a thick Spanish accent. Bill turns to see that it is Dahlia.

Dahlia is wearing a dark red thong that makes her tight little bum look more than tempting in every way possible, and a dark purple sequin bikini top that accentuates her tempting cleavage. Her long honey-brown hair falls down past her chest in loose curls. Her lean and tight tummy along with her curvaceous hips are showing.

She is wearing black leather high heels.

She is wearing smoky-gold eye shadow with her lips a glossy peach color. The makeup brings out the piercing color of her light brown eyes. Dahlia’s light tan skin makes it seem as though she is an alluring Spanish goddess. 

“No entanto, acho que este lugar não é para garotas como você” Though, I think this place isn't for little girls such as you, Dahlia has a playful smirk on her face. She is able to speak fluent Portuguese since she is from Brazil.

Bill, looking at her sharply with his piercing gray-blue ones, can see the devious twinkle in Dahlia’s piercing light brown eyes.

Jamie can’t help but feel out of place even more, since Dahlia happens to be Brazilian, with exotic features that any girl would dream to have.

“My turn is up soon. You shouldn’t be so stiff. It’s only us girls after all,” Dahlia tells Jamie, softly smiling.

“Além disso, eu ainda te devo uma dança de volta. Ou seja, se você ainda quer um” Besides, I still owe you a lap dance. That is, if you still want one, Dahlia slides a hand up Bill’s chest with a devilish grin. Her hand moves slowly and seductively, feeling the outline of his toned muscles beneath the shirt.

Bill raises an eyebrow. He isn’t fooled by Dahlia’s ‘tricks of seduction’ like how most men are. He knows how Dahlia tends to use her exotic sex appeal to get what she wants.

As Dahlia starts to walk away, she gives Bill a light spank on his bum, making him scowl in annoyance.

Nevertheless, as Dahlia walks away, Bill cannot help but look at her swaying curves, her tight little form, her tight little bum, those long golden tan legs.

“We can talk in a different place,” Bill says, with his thick Russian accent. He knows there are large and very upscale VIP rooms for private dances up on the second floor.

Moments later, Bill and Jamie are on the second floor of the large and open strip club, sitting in one of the lavish and large VIP rooms. The room, lit with neon lights, has a very elegant 80’s futuristic appeal. It has soft and comfortable dark-blue couches with accompanying chairs. Simple and not over the top.

Jamie is sitting on one of the cozy dark blue couches, her hands on her lap, watching Bill pace back and forth.

He decides to take off his black leather gloves, putting them on a good-sized round table made of glass and silver metal nearby.

Jamie watches the various tattoos on Bill’s hands, not knowing exactly what they meant. She wants to ask him but doesn’t know how to without seeming nosey.

“How do you know this Dahlia to begin with?” Jamie raises an eyebrow. “Let me guess, you were fuck buddies at one point and got bored of her after.” Jamie scoffs in a tone of mockery, not caring if her words were a tad bit harsh and possibly true.

Her remark makes Bill stop in his tracks. He puts his hands on his toned hips for a moment and takes a deep breath.

“It’s complicated,” Bill wishes he hadn’t fallen for Dahlia’s ‘tricks of seduction’ in the past, knowing that she will try her tricks on him once again.

“Hell, she has exotic features and the body of a swimsuit model that any guy would love to have, even if that meant a one-night stand. Go figure.”

Jamie doesn’t understand why it pisses her off so much deep down inside, hating how vulnerable she feels about the whole thing and wishing she didn’t give a damn to begin with.

“Look, emotions fucking suck, and so do a lot of people in this shitty-ass world. It’s better if we just end this sleeping together thing because I am way too much of a basket case as it is.”

Trying to be honest, with tears welling up in her eyes, Jamie stand ups and begins to walk away. She feels utterly stupid for letting her emotions get in the way. She gave up her body to him for free, even though they used protection every time. 

Jamie can feel Bill gently pull on one of her arms, making her stop.

“Let me go….don’t touch me….” Jamie tries to push him away, her eyes continuing to well up with tears of spite and sadness.

“I am sorry that I didn’t tell you about Dahlia.” Bill tenderly puts his strong arms around her, as she lays her forehead against his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. She tries to be strong about it.

“I wish I could tell you everything about who I am, but I just can’t right now. I just can’t, Jamie.” He plants a soft kiss on top of her head, wishing he could tell her that Alik wants to make him boss and that he is still thinking about it.

“Not even what your damn tattoos mean?” Jamie pulls her forehead away from his chest, using one of the sleeves of his suit jacket to wipe her tears.

“Let’s just say I had to earn them,” Bill has a warm smirk and tries to be creative about it.

Bill knows that he is referring to the two eight-pointed Vor star tattoos on his chest near his shoulders. The same tattoos are on his knees as well.

These tattoos were ones that he had been given permission to get; the powerful Vor bosses are who decide if one is worthy enough to be branded with such markings to begin with.

“Dahlia could never make me feel the way that you do.” Bill smoothly tucks a piece of Jamie’s long brunette hair behind one of her ears, clenching his jaw for a moment, emphasizing his chiseled cheekbones.

“But I am a fucking mess in more ways than you even know,” Jamie says with a slight snicker, trying to joke about it.

“Things often aren’t perfect; such a concept itself is silly, but you happen to be a lot stronger than you think even if you don’t believe me.” Bill knows how Jamie tends to be a pistol with her sass factor of boldness but can also tell how broken and utterly fragile she feels inside.

Bill hasn’t ever been the type to ‘sleep around’ with random women, but the only other person that he has slept with in the past has been Dahlia even if they used protection during each time.

However, with Jamie it is much more different and still damn complicated at the same time.

Bill feels that Jamie is special on many levels, as he would rather spend his day in bed with her than anybody else.

Being around her makes Bill feel less cold-blooded inside even though he is a gifted contract killer for the Vor.

Bill takes a deep breath, and Jamie can see softness in his piercing gray-blue eyes.

She knows that it is rare for Bill to show such softness and that he tends to be often stern and quiet. Such traits remind Jamie of an alluring wolf that is terrifying when it needs to be.

Thoughts run in her head, and she can’t push them away.

It is  
The way  
That my wolf  
Still looks  
At me.  
For I find  
That  
Such a wolf  
Makes my  
Heart race.  
How the wolf  
Has fur,  
The color  
Of fresh snow.  
How the wolf  
Has eyes,  
The color,  
Of gold.  
How the wolf  
Holds sternness  
Made of  
Fierce ocean waves…

Jamie gently puts her hands on his chest, feeling his toned and sculpted muscles under his long sleeve dark gray buttoned-up shirt.

Bill can feel a slight hesitation to her touch, and her touch makes his heart race in a way that Dahlia’s touch was never able to.

Bill leans down and plants a tender kiss on her glossy lips, and Jamie carefully starts to take off his suit jacket.

The jacket smoothly slides off his broad shoulders, as he stops kissing her for a moment.

He takes his jacket off, gently putting it on a chair nearby without getting it ruined.

Bill puts his forehead against hers for a moment, sliding his hands up the curves of her divine hourglass figure.

Thoughts poke at her mind again; she is unable to push them away.

How her wolf  
Would shed  
His skin  
For her.  
How the wolf  
Would kill  
In order  
To protect her.  
How his fur  
Often keeps  
Her warm.  
How his nose  
Often nuzzles  
Against her.  
Nuzzling against  
Her very chest  
In order  
To hear  
The steady rhythm  
Of her heartbeat…

Jamie starts to smoothly unbutton shirt, as the skin of his toned chest.

As the two tattoos on his chest start to show, Jamie can’t help but feel as though her wolf is shedding his own fur for her and her only.

Bill effortlessly takes off Jamie’s shirt, tosses it to the ground, and sees that she is wearing one of her black strapless push up bras.

Bill kisses Jamie’s lips while tenderly pulling her close by her hips, as his kiss is deep and filled with a craving.

Moments pass, and Bill and Jamie’s bodies become one just like how a wolf becomes one with the moon at night.

Bill is sitting on one of the soft dark blue couches in the lavish VIP room that he and Jamie are in, as Jamie is sitting on his lap saddle style while facing him.

He is bare of his clothing just like Jamie is; just like a wolf that has shed its very fur.

Jamie’s long brunette hair is covering up her lush chest of fullness, with the shadows within the room mostly covering both of their lower halves.

Both their hearts race, and warm sweat runs down their skin as they rock their hips in a steady rhythm. Time seems to slow down.

Their lips are inches away, both of them panting, and Jamie can feel Bill slide his hands up her soft back, while hers are on his broad shoulders.

Bill plants soft kisses on her neck and her chest, making her shudder in delight. Leaning back, it feels as if a wolf is nuzzling his soft fur against her bare skin.

Jamie smoothly comes back up again, planting soft love bites and kisses on Bill’s neck. He can’t help but shudder in delight.

He gently slides his hands up her back, in order to pull her close while he gasps into one of her soft shoulders.

He tenderly puts his forehead against her forehead while their moving hips keep a steady rhythm. She puts one of her hands against his toned chest right where his heart was.

Bill could see the deep-raw desire and softness in Jamie’s piercing deep-blue eyes. An established sense of tranquility and yearning.

Bill soon lays down on the couch, on his back.

Jamie is nuzzled against him with her head resting on his chest, while one of her thighs covers up their lower halves.

Jamie’s long brunette hair covers up her full chest, their racing hearts maintaining a steady rhythm.

She could feel the gentle stroke of one of his hands on her bare back and strangely found the touch to be relaxing.

“So, what is your real name to begin with?” Jamie says, lifting her head up

“My real name is Iosif, but I prefer Bill since I am already used to being called by that name” He is honest. With a tender chuckle, he slightly smirks at Jamie, looking at her with his piercing gray-blue eyes.

“Well, it took you long enough to tell me” Jamie takes a deep breath.

“I never thought that we would literally screw each other in a VIP room of a strip club,” She couldn’t help but laugh, hearing Bill chuckle with a soft snigger.

“Agreed,” Bill shrugs, as Jamie rests her head back on his toned chest.

He gives her a soft kiss on the head while she shuts her tired eyes. Bill wants to keep her close just like a wolf who wants to stay cuddled up with his everlasting mate.

Jamie is unaware that for a moment, a familiar pair of glowing yellow eyes shine from the darkness of shadows as the dear Fallen Prince of Heaven only lingers for a moment with a dash of wrath in his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that night, Jamie isn’t in bed just yet. A bad headache has been bothering her most of the day.

She is wearing a cozy, loose, dark gray sweater with a V-neck that goes till her knees and hangs off of one of her shoulders.

Her long, tender legs are showing, as she is wearing a comfortable pair of black ankle length socks.

Her long brunette hair is up in a casual bun, with thick strands hanging down on one of the sides of her face.

Jamie goes into her bedroom. Fred managed to get off early tonight from the police station and is already fast asleep.

Jamie hasn't even told Fred about Bill yet and doesn't plan to because Jamie knows that things are complex like hell between her and Bill as it is.

Shadow, the black cat, is already fast asleep too. Curled up in a cozy ball, she is sleeping at the foot of Fred’s comfortable bed.

She can sense an odd and yet familiar presence within the room, making chills run up her very spine.

“Please, don’t let this turn into a fucked up hallucination like last time…” Jamie shuts her eyes for a moment. Her unstable emotions starting to become highly uneasy; deep down she is praying to not have to go through another horrible and terrifying hallucination.

Jamie takes a deep breath and opens her eyes, turning around.

Jamie nearly lets out a scream of fright, trying to not go into full panic mode as she sees a strange man sitting comfortably on her bed.

The man is devilishly handsome with features that only a god could have. She does not know who the man is but remembers seeing him at the museum a couple of weeks ago.

He is wearing a nice white suit jacket with a dark red long-sleeve buttoned-up shirt. The end of his shirt tucked neatly into his white suit pants and fits his lean form just right.

He is also wearing a black leather tie, and nice black leather dress pants. His fingernails are a black color.

His medium length, dark blonde hair is smoothly combed back with a wavy appeal of softness to it.

He has a devilish twinkle in his piercing sky blue eyes. Jamie can’t help feeling highly uneasy about the stranger and has no idea how exactly he got in her bedroom.

Jamie can tell by his smug face that he wants her to be scared so he can get to her weakness easier.

“What the fuck do you want?” Jamie tries to not show her fear, feeling that she has seen the man in her dreams before in the oddness of it all.

“You have a bold spirit for a mere talking monkey,” Lucifer speaks up with a playful chuckle. He has a thick British accent and a deep voice that could make many girls swoon.

Jamie closes her eyes for a moment, seeing flashes of The Garden of Eden along with a large green tree python with piercing golden eyes and narrow, sharp pupils.

“Lucifer…” Jamie’s eyes quickly flutter open with shock as she finally realizes who the man is.

“But, you can’t be real!” Jamie wants to believe that he is just a part of her madness, but Satan is just a figure that is only a mere myth too.

“Go back to the shithole that you crawled out of, Satan!” Jamie doesn’t care if she curses, wanting the hallucination to just go away already.

Jamie’s bold sense of mockery takes Lucifer aback a bit, but makes him slightly curious as he looks at her, raising one of his eyebrows.

“Someone is a big uptight,” Lucifer simply shrugs with a coy smirk, seeing Jamie glaring at him. Her piercing deep blue eyes seem to become slightly deeper in hue when she is more than pissed off.

“I have to say, for someone who thinks that they are above everyone else…” Jamie starts to say, a part of her brave enough to provoke the dear Fallen Prince of Heaven.

“I bet it really pisses you off that your daddy still has you in a timeout corner even after all this damn time,” Jamie taunts Lucifer, feeling a bit brave.

Lucifer lets out an inhuman growl of anger from his throat, his piercing sky blue eyes now flashing a glowing golden-yellow color as he looks at Jamie.

He knows exactly what she means by ‘daddy putting you in a time out corner.’ Dear Lucifer knows that she is taking about when The Holy Father banished his Morning Star from Heaven eras ago.

Before Jamie knows it, Lucifer is already off her bed, his face inches from hers as he looks down at her with spite in his eyes. His high cheeks bones stand out as he clenches his jaw.

Usually, Lucifer would break a person’s neck without thinking twice. It is always a stupid and brave choice for someone to make if they dare to stand up to him in such a way.

“I hope you know that I could break every bone within your pathetic little body, dear girl. Kindness is not one of my most favorite traits and mostly to you talking monkeys that are nothing but mere filth beneath my very feet,” Lucifer says. He wants to put her ‘in her place’, hoping to make her quiver with fear and beg for mercy like most people tend to do.

“Then, do it.” Jamie isn’t backing down, glaring right back at him.

As odd as Lucifer finds it to be, Jamie’s toughness and spunky side makes him chuckle.

Lucifer simply vanishes like a ghost. Jamie prays that he doesn’t come back and wishes for some sanity in her life.

Jamie is soon fast asleep, as Lucifer is long gone for now and has decided to leave Jamie be for the time being.

Jamie slips into a dream she can’t push away.

She is dreaming of a particular fallen archangel’s memories again, but memories of his painful past that he never lets anyone see.

The sky is filled with colors of gold, warm pinks mixed with cool blues and vibrant purples.

Lucifer has just been banished from Heaven. His eldest archangel brother carried out the order by The Holy Father.

No matter how hard he tries to move his large and alluring white celestial wings, his efforts seem to not be working.

Lucifer has never felt so much fear and panic in his life, his medium length dark blonde hair moves around him as there is a wavy appeal to it mixed with loose curls.

A large dark red satin piece of fabric is slowly and smoothly flowing around him like a steady river. His toned, muscular chest is showing with his lower half covered.

Blood tears swell up in his piercing sky blue eyes. He looks up to the sky and hopes that The Holy Father will forgive him.

Thoughts race in his head, his very heart feeling like it is splitting into two with time seeming to slow down.

Dear Father,  
Why are you,  
Doing this to me?  
You often,  
Told me,  
How your love,  
For me,  
Would never end.  
You often,  
Would,  
Hold me close.  
You had,  
Told me,  
Only moments ago,  
That you,  
Had no,  
Other choice.  
You told me,  
How I have,  
Lost my way.  
You told me,  
How my,  
Spite and arrogance,  
Has blinded me,  
From compassion.  
But,  
You asked,  
Something,  
Great of me.  
You asked me,  
To love,  
Them more,  
Than loving you.  
But, I refused,  
Knowing,  
All the,  
Horrible things,  
That your,  
New creation,  
Would be,  
Capable of.  
The wars,  
They would,  
End up starting,  
The lives,  
That they would,  
End up taking.  
Yet, you have,  
Banished me,  
For loving,  
You too much.  
Dear father,  
Why are you,  
Doing this to me?

Lucifer can feel the tip of his wings burn. He is screaming out in pure agony. It feels like hot acid is being poured onto his very skin.

He soon lands with a hard thud onto a vast and open desert-like area, a place that is nothing like Heaven and a place that isn’t meant for Mankind either.

Lucifer does not know yet, that this place would be soon known as Hell and that he would end up calling his new home over time.

Lucifer’s body feels numb as he coughs up blood. He is lying on the hard, dry ground covered in red sand and is too weak to get up.

His large celestial wings are torn, broken and bloody with a couple of the bones sticking out.

He has various small cuts and bruises all over his light color skin. Blood red tears are running down his face as he tries to get up; the pain is tremendous.

Lucifer carefully gets up and sits down on his knees.

He looks at his broken wings. Along with the heartbreak, pure spite is starting to poke at his jaded emotions more than ever.

“Pater! Frater! Exaudi me!” Father! Brother! Answer me! Lucifer speaks in ancient Latin, yelling out to the dark red sky and hoping that Michael and The Holy Father can hear him.

There is no response from The Holy Father and from Michael. He can only hear the gentle wind blowing over the vast desert.

Lucifer lets out a loud inhuman roar much like a raging lion would, feeling utterly and truly betrayed by his dear family. He has no more love for any of them.

Time goes by. The Fallen Prince of Heaven has changed in many ways.

His heart is no longer filled with the love and warmth that he once had for his dear celestial family. He has embraced his new home of utter filth and damnation that is known as Hell.

Lucifer knows that most of the angels that sided with him while he was a part of Heaven have been cast out of Heaven just as he was.

Lucifer knows that Michael still believes that the angels that sided with his dear fallen archangel brother ‘have become the same filth as The Fallen Prince’.

But, Lucifer has been crowned as a king by the flock of the fallen angels, knowing that he has truly created Hell and made into his own vast paradise with many layers.

Lucifer is in the vast and open dry desert within Hell that he once fell on when he fell from grace.

The sky is a dark crimson color, with flicks of lightning glowing in the dark red-black clouds.

He is standing on the edge of a large boulder, looking at the silent and dry scenery before him.

He is wearing a long-sleeve dark red satin cloak that has a hood. It fits his lean and toned form just right. The cloak has a train flowing behind like smooth satin river.

The hood of his cloak is up. His piercing glowing yellow-golden eyes can be seen. He is also wearing black leather gloves.

Thoughts run in his head; as he can feel the spite starting to burn within his jaded black heart.

Look,  
What you,  
Made me become.  
But,  
In many ways,  
I thank you.  
I,  
Gives thanks,  
To you,  
Dear brother.  
For,  
I am much,  
More powerful,  
Than before.  
You have,  
Your own,  
Little paradise.  
For,  
I have,  
Created mine.  
If,  
We are to,  
Meet again.  
We shall,  
Meet only,  
In battle.  
A battle,  
Against your,  
Pathetic logic.  
You have,  
Become,  
My enemy,  
Dear Michael.

“Videtur mihi quod pater vult pacem cum fratribus” It seems father wants me to make peace with my brothers, Lucifer speaks in ancient Latin, his voice an inhuman low growl.

“Sic igitur differentiis bello iudicaverint” If so, then we shall settle our differences through war. Lucifer chuckles wickedly, his eerie, yellow-gold eyes seeming to glow a little bit brighter.


	18. Chapter 18

Jamie is fast asleep in her comfortably large and open bedroom, moonlight shining down on her cozy bed and pajama-clad form. She had taken a warm bath not too long ago and went to bed early due to a massive headache.

She is dreaming of a vast and open lavender field, the sky the color of amethyst and sapphire mixed with gold. She is wearing a long royal blue sheer silk sleeveless dress, which fit the curves of her divine hourglass figure perfectly. The dress has an elegant design of crystal flowers all over it, with a train attached. The V-neck cut makes her ample cleavage look classy and tempting at the same time. She is wearing light makeup with a smoky blue eye shadow, and her long brunette hair is put up in a fancy bun, showing off her pearl stud earrings. Her lips are a glossy pink tint with shimmering crystals by her eyes that are a piercing deep blue, akin to precious sapphires. The bottom half of her sheer silk dress is gently moving around her like a steady river, with the cool wind blowing on her soft skin.

Jamie can sense a strange wave of peace wash over her as time seems to slow down.

“Jamie? Is that you?” a familiar female voice speaks up, grabbing Jamie’s attention.

Jamie sees that it is her 16-year old sister, Scarlet. Scarlett’s wearing a short-sleeved elegant white satin dress ending above her knees. Her long light-brown hair is down in loose curls, and she looks like an angel.

Jamie’s knows that her sister is dead, but Scarlet seems to still be stuck in limbo, with her soul not being able to move on. She has been waiting for Jamie in purgatory, ever since her death, unwilling to cross over without her.

Scarlet runs over to Jamie and gives her a warm hug, taking Jamie slightly aback. Tears swell up in Jamie’s eyes, as she can feel the warmth of her little sister. Such warmth that it makes a part of Jamie believe that her sister is alive, even though she knows such a hope is false.

Jamie can sense an aching pain of pure sadness starting to sting her broken heart and soul, wishing that she could have done more to protect her sister.

“It isn’t your fault, Jamie. That night, in the alleyway, those horrible men attacked us, and you did what you could to protect me. You need to stop blaming yourself for my death,” Scarlet states in a solemn tone, looking up at Jamie with her piercing gray-blue eyes.

Even though Jamie knows that her sister is right in many ways, she knows that her soul is much too jaded and torn apart to want to accept it.

“It is easier said than done, Scar,” Jamie said with a deep breath, her tone sarcastic with a harshness to it.

“And, please don’t bring up crap about dad or mom because I really don’t give a shit about them, and I got my reasons,” said Jamie defensively, feeling that her little sister was about to give the whole ‘you need to forgive those who hurt you, even when it comes to mom and dad’ sympathy bullshit.

“I shall still wait for you,” Scarlet says.

Jamie kneels, trying to be strong about it.

“You can’t wait for me anymore.”

“But you promised!” Scarlet says, hint of anger and shock in her tone. She doesn’t want to hear such words from Jamie.

Thoughts run through Jamie’s mind for a moment as she sees tears swell in Scarlet’s eyes. She gently grabs her sister’s hands.

I wish that it  
didn’t hurt  
so damn much!  
I wish  
that I could  
cross over,   
with her.  
Yet,  
I still feel,  
Heaven isn’t for  
someone so fucked up,  
like me.  
Pain, bitterness,  
rage, sadness,  
hopelessness,  
madness,  
and fear,  
is all my broken soul  
knows.  
All I want is peace,  
for the one that I tried  
so hard  
to protect.

“You have to move on without me, Scar. You will always be my sister, and I will always protect you, no matter what. But, when my time comes, I am not sure if I will end up in the same place as you. I got my own fucked-up issues to deal with,” Jamie cries out, trying to be strong, with tears running down her cheeks. She feels that her words are true.

Scarlet and Jamie hug each other tightly.

“I love you so much and always will, but you are part of my blood and that won’t ever change.” Jamie’s lower lip quivers - she feels a part of her heart breaking along with her very damaged soul.

Suddenly, Jamie stands back up, as she sees a pack of white wolves in the distance with piercing golden eyes.

“I have to go now. The others are waiting for me,” Scarlet softly smiles, knowing that the wolves are spirit guides that meant to help her cross over to a divine sanctuary.

Scarlet swiftly turns into a considerably large brown wolf with piercing golden eyes, looking up at Jamie with softness. One of the white wolves lets out a loud howl as Scarlet goes over to the pack.

She looks back at Jamie one last time, letting out a loud howl herself as though to let Jamie know that she will be safe on the other side, and vanishes. Jamie feels a strange sense of tranquility wash over her.

Immediately, the dream changes and Jamie finds herself at the bottom of the ocean floor, where sunlight can still be seen. She is floating—her body feels weightless, yet at ease. Jamie has no problems breathing underwater, as if she is one with the visible blue liquid. She is naked with her long brunette hair floating smoothly around her, the surface of the ocean water shimmering like golden diamonds. 

A couple of large tiger sharks appear slowly and start gracefully swimming around her. Jamie isn’t scared at all - she finds such creatures to be utterly beautiful, in their own way. She can feel one of the tiger shark’s smooth skin brush against one of her soft legs, while another one gracefully swims above her.

Jamie raises one of her arms above her with an expression of pure wonderment in her piercing deep blue eyes, tenderly brushing her fingertips against the underbelly of the tiger shark gracefully swimming above her.

Jamie knows that most of her dreams are often horrible nightmares, but right now, it is as though a small part of the pain and sadness that she often holds inside is somehow healing. Her eyes are filled with softness; she doesn’t mind the various tiger sharks moving around her.

Jamie can now sense the fire deep inside her, which she often hides, with her eyes becoming a glowing silver. A divine fire that has kept her from completely losing her mind—a fire that a goddess often possesses without realizing.

Thoughts rush through Jamie’s head, and she lets them, not wanting to push them away.

I wish  
that I could  
feel like this  
all the time.  
A feeling  
of utter peace.  
A feeling  
that numbs  
my very pain.  
It is  
as though,  
a very small,  
fractured part  
of my  
broken soul,  
is healing;  
is finding  
a way  
to stich,  
its wounds  
back together.  
I know  
that such  
a tranquil moment  
isn’t meant  
to last forever.

Shimmering Philippine blue angelfish start to appear, swimming gracefully around her and just as alluring as the tiger sharks. She can feel some of them brush against the curves of her body, making her smirk softly. Her eyes are still a glowing silver.

It makes her want to completely take in the peaceful moment. Sliding one foot over the other, she wraps her arms around her bare chest for a moment, shutting her eyes as she slightly hangs her head back. Her long hair is gently moving around her like a steady wave, time seeming to slow down all over again.


	19. Chapter 19

Fred is working a late-night shift at the good size and open downtown Chicago police station. He is the last one there at the moment. There is no one in the holding cells. Most of the lights are on to help him see. Fred is at his sizeable, dark oak desk, looking at some information about Boris’s murder case. He looks at some information that Donny has found, one of the forensic crime lab staff that also work on the dead bodies of victims in murder cases. 

Fred looks at some photos that Donny has taken Boris’s body, the different tattoos.

“These tattoos are connected with a Russian criminal organization, the Vor v Zakone, which must be doing high-end business in a hidden part of Chicago,” Fred reads the notes Donny wrote down about the tattoos with a thick Chicago accent being heard, as it leaves Fred puzzled.

“Why the hell would the Russian mafia be doing business in this city?” Fred wonders, not knowing much about various foreign mafias; that kind of stuff is with the FBI’s territory even if he knows people who work for the FBI. Fred still feels that there is something odd about the death of Javier and Boris, deep down not knowing why he feels that there is something very much unholy about it all. He suddenly hears something dropping from a different desk behind him, making him snap out of his thoughts. Fred doesn’t see the body of a very large and green tree python quickly slither away into the darkness of the shadows nearby.

“Death is a very interesting concept,” a deep male voice speaks up in a thick British accent. Fred turns around to a strange man before him. Fred doesn’t know that the man is Lucifer of people, as he truly isn’t human at all and never has been. Lucifer is wearing sophisticated white suit pants, a dark red long-sleeved buttoned-up shirt tucked in. His shirt is slightly unbuttoned in a classy way, with a bit of his soft, fair skin showing; his attire fits his lean form of toned muscles and brood shoulders just right.

His medium-length dark blonde hair is smoothly combed back with a wavy appeal to it; he is wearing a pair of black shiny shoes. His fingernails are a black color since he is not even close to being human even though he may look like one; his eyes are a piercing sky blue color. Lucifer has heard about Fred; Jamie looks up to him as a father that she has never truly had. Lucifer knows that Fred took Jamie in a while back; she is living in his airy, apartment so Fred can help her get back on her feet.

“Who the hell are you? How the hell did you get into the police station?” Fred asks, extremely suspicious.

Fred doesn’t know why he feels that there is something unholy about the strange man, something that isn’t human. He can’t help but think about when he used to go to catholic school as a kid, remembering how he learned about God and Satan along with Heaven and Hell. Fred has parted from religion ever since, knowing that religion tends to be a bit fucked up even if he still believes in the concept of faith to a degree.

“You belong to your father, the devil, and you want to carry out your father’s desires. He was a murderer from the beginning, not holding to the truth, for there is no truth in him. When he lies, he speaks his native language, for he is a liar and the father of lies,” Lucifer recites a passage from The Holy Bible, John 8:44.

Fred sees a playful smirk on Lucifer’s face, making him feel uneasy goosebumps. Fred knows that he is usually a very tough guy; things don’t often scare him, but can’t help sense something about the man that just isn’t right along with ancient.

“I am a good friend of Jamie’s; I am aware that she has been in a bit of a predicament lately.” Lucifer knows the truth about Jazlyn and how Javier and Boris died too.

“You know who killed Javier and Boris, don’t you?” Fred looks sharply at Lucifer, who chuckles. 

“I know a lot of things due to being around for a very long time.” Lucifer has seen the worst of mankind; he still finds them to be disgusting and pathetic little creatures that he could never love. Lucifer knows that he is far more superior to mankind, knowing how violent they tend to be and wars they tend to cause over silly little things like power over the land. 

“I shall keep in touch and so shall my hound; I do believe that your crime lab friend named Donny has already met him and that my hound even spooked him a bit,” Lucifer snickers, finding it funny.

Fred looks away for a moment, trying to push away the thoughts lingering in his head. He looks again at where Lucifer was, but he seems to have vanished like a ghost. 

“Weird,” Fred says, taken back, not knowing if his tiredness is starting to get to him.

***

It is night, and Jamie is taking a warm bath in her good-sized bathtub, the water clear as crystal.

Fully submerged, she closes her eyes and lets out small breath bubbles.

She still doesn’t want to believe in God or anything to do with faith. She gave up on faith a long while ago.

‘Jamie….’ a familiar voice echoes inside her head, a deep, male and devilishly charming voice. For some odd reason, she senses that this is connected to Jazlyn.

Still, Jamie doesn’t want to believe Jazlyn is unholy. Jazlyn, her unstable mind still wants to believe, is another personality, one that is part of her broken soul.

The air fills with unclear whispers. Jamie’s piercing deep-blue eyes flicker open, and a coal-black color consumes them.

Her body gives into the hallowed feeling and, as she shuts her eyes again, her body grows numb.

She starts to feel deep cuts on her wrists and arms along with her legs, urging her to snap out of her slumber.

The unclear whispers, she can now make out, are wicked, inhuman chuckles of those hellish and mad demons slicing her flesh.

Blood slowly oozes out of her cuts, and it as though an inhuman and unseen force is holding her down in the water.

A long green tree python, its scales the color of precious emeralds, appear before her.

The Fallen Prince of Heaven has been keeping a close eye on Jamie, owing to Jazlyn’s connection with her.

A connection, Lucifer finds, is just like a deadly parasite, one that has attached itself to Jamie’s very soul, even though her soul and sanity are broken in many ways.

Lucifer knows he shouldn’t give a damn about what happens to this pathetic human. He still finds his Father’s creation of Man to be nothing but worthless yapping monkeys who are much too dirty to trust.

Lucifer comes out of his python form and takes on his more human-looking form, which is not just devilishly attractive but also bursting with wicked sex appeal.

Since he felt that something isn’t right, he is still wearing his nice white suit with its dark and red long-sleeved buttoned-up shirt. He takes off his suit jacket in one swift motion, neatly putting it on the silver, vintage-style towel rack adorning one of the bathroom walls.

He rolls up his shirtsleeves up to his elbows, revealing his strong and well-toned hands. He brushes his fingertips against the surface of the water, and the various deep cuts on Jamie’s wrist and arms and legs start to heal.

Her blood, which has now turned the water into a crimson pool, reminds dear Lucifer of juice spilled from ripe cherries.

He kneels for a moment and lifts Jamie out.

Her heart, he senses, has only a faint beat to it. He sees the black ink running through her veins and knows that Jazlyn is trying to decimate the girl’s very soul.

The ink seems to absorb the water drops and wetness from Jamie’s skin, drying her long brunette hair a bit.

In her spacious bedroom, he gently puts her down on the bed on her back.

Her long, damp hair falls on her lush, bare and full chest, and warm sweat trickles down her skin.

The only thing she can feel is endless pain, and she curls herself into a ball, her eyes turning black.

Lucifer knows what he must do to get rid of Jazlyn’s attachment from Jamie, even if it means having to make a deep cut on her chest, right where her heart lies.

After a few moments pass, Jamie opens her woozy eyes, her vision slightly blurry.

Jamie hears the mumble of two familiar voices near her.

“Wait! She is dead? Should we poke her with a stick?” asks the hellhound Hades, in a cartoonish his voice.

“No, Hades,” a deep male voice replies in a charming British-like accent – it is Lucifer.

Jamie’s vision clears. She realizes that she is on her bed and has a clean pair of cozy PJ’s on along with a clean pair of black lace cheeky panties.

Lucifer managed to take away Jazlyn’s control on Jamie for now, but he knows that the battle is far from over.

Jamie’s eyes grow wide with shock, and she screams out in panic.

She scurries off the bed, cold sweat running down her skin, her heart racing.

“Not again…none of you are real…”

Hades and Lucifer, she thinks, aren’t real – this is just another horrible hallucination.

“Shit, she is having a panic attack. We may have to end up smothering her with a pillow, boss,” Hades scoffs, looking at Lucifer with his piercing crimson eyes and razor-sharp black pupils.

“You fucking will not!” Jamie snaps out of her panic, mostly in control now, and glares at Hades.

“Now, now. We must not scare the poor human. She is fragile as it is.” Lucifer smirks, and Hades giggles wickedly, and then a large grin forms on his face and he bares his rows of razor-sharp teeth.

“Go to Hell, Satan!” Jamie doesn’t find any of this funny. She is scared beyond anything.

“And what the fuck are you anyway exactly?” Jamie crosses her arms, eyeing Hades with suspicion.

“Well, the term is hellhound. Yes, I am a hellhound, and pretty fucking awesome one at that, and I happen to be very special. I know that you were hoping for the whole Bigfoot or Jesus shit, but they ain’t even close to my epic glory and sexiness. Oh, the whole you wanting me to go to Hell deal isn’t really going to work, because going to Hell is my day job. Take that, lady.” 

Hades snickers with satisfaction, his long and black pointy tail smoothly moving back and forth.

“Are you Gaston from Disney or something? Seriously?” Jamie just wants the damn hallucination to end, though Hades and Lucifer do indeed very much happen to be real.

“Oh, I am so much better than Fabio from Princess Belle’s world. The Disneyland I come from is the stuff of nightmares, drowning in pain and torture, enough to make Walt Disney shit his pants.” Hades chortles wickedly.

“Plus, I can rip my head off and even cut off my arms. I usually cut my head off with a rusted saw when I get bored, even though I can put them back on like super glue. Ain’t it all just like a beautiful magic trick full of wonders?” Hades shrugs and chuckles, while Lucifer smirks.

“It seems that you have slightly unlocked something from its slumber of sleep,” Lucifer says about Jazlyn. 

Jamie seems puzzled at this.

“What the hell do you mean?” 

“You are yet to realize that your dreams mean much more since you were foolish enough to take Jazlyn’s bait. Like they say, God works in mysterious ways” Lucifer smirks again, and a twinkle of mischief appears in his piercing azure eyes.

“There was a corpse of a woman that was stuck to a tree with sharp branches sticking out of her, but her body was pinned there as though she was pinned to a cross. Her blood was the color of coal, but it was fizzling like acid. Her hair was raven black, but there was a voice in some strange language…” Jamie can’t help but think about the odd dream she had a long while back, of a dead woman pinned to a creepy and twisted tree. The sky, she remembers, was blood-colored, but, because of the lightning, it seemed to rumble and shake.

“Yup, it is that little piece of shit. Told you, boss.” Hades conjures a Cuban cigar; he likes Cuban cigars and fine whiskey along with his bowties. He fires up the tip of his tail and uses it to light up his cigar.

“Does this have something to do with Jazlyn?” Jamie doesn’t know what the hell Hades even means, still thinking she is only hallucinating.

“Look, let me keep this simple. Jazlyn is actually a fallen angel of virtue that even Lucy here doesn’t trust, like he did way back in the day when his daddy actually still liked him, but his older brother,   
Michael, put Jazlyn in a box shortly after Lucy was cast out of Disneyland for the holy. Jazlyn is still in that box, which is at the bottom of the Marina Trench. Don’t expect me to explain this shit twice now,” Hades scoffs, using his tail to hold and smoke his cigar.

Jamie can’t help but laugh. Her unstable mind, she feels certain, is getting the best of her. “This is fucking nuts.” She doesn’t want to believe any of it, still finding it hilarious as hell.

“I know what happened to your dear little sister. Oh, the horrible things those men did to her.” Lucifer knows all about Scarlet’s murder and who killed her. He wants to poke some fun and mess with Jamie for a bit.

This brings Jamie’s laughter right to a stop, and she glares at Lucifer.

“You think that God knows everything about people?” 

“Shut up,” Jamie wants the hallucination to end already, holding back tears of anger and heartbreak. She puts her hands against her temple, shutting her eyes, desperately attempting to come out of this nightmare.

Then, she opens her eyes, and much to her relief, the strange man and his hound are gone.

Still, very much on edge, she wishes desperately that she isn’t losing her sanity.


	20. Chapter 20

Bill arrives at the large Cathedral in downtown Chicago, as he plans later tonight. He has decided to take Alik’s offer of becoming a powerful Vor boss – he had just found out that Alik has passed away from cancer and will be buried back in Russia. He is wearing well-fitting black suit pants and a dark-grey, long-sleeved, buttoned-up shirt, the end of which is tucked into his pants. He is wearing a satin black tie and, over his shirt, a black suit jacket. He also has on black leather gloves and black leather dress shoes, and his short, dark brown hair is smoothly combed back. He is clean shaved.

He is at the cathedral because he has a certain business meeting with a priest from Texas by the name of Charles Bishop, who also, as it happens, has illegal ties with the Vor V Zakone and the Mexican drug cartel.

The place, owing to the church service, which is just ending, is a bit packed, and he makes sure he is out of the way as the people leave the building. Many mothers and fathers throw him sharp suspicious looks, but Bill doesn’t give a damn. He lives by a different code of rules than most other people, a code he had to learn to respect and honor from the very moment Alik took him in.

Once the building is empty, Bill sees Charles by the altar table – a man in early forties, with short, light brown hair, combed over to hide the bald spot in the middle of his head. He has a bit of a potbelly, but he is slightly shorter than Bill, who is over a good six feet. Charles has piercing hazel eyes and a thick Southern accent complemented by a mustache he likes to keep well-groomed. He is wearing light blue jeans with a white and red long-sleeved buttoned-up plaid shirt, which is tucked in. He is also wearing dark brown leather cowboy boots, with the end of his jeans over them to make his attire look, to some degree, fancy.

“You must be the lucky folk that I have a meeting with. Most things in life I find don’t add up to a hill of beans.” Charles goes over to Bill, a playful snicker on his face.

“I shall keep this meeting short and simple, but don’t waste my time,” Bill says with his thick Russian accent, looking sharply at Charles with his piercing grey blue eyes.

“Where the heck are you from?”

“From Russia, but St. Petersburg to be exact.” Bill joins his hands behind him.

“Amerika po-prezhnemu strannaya dlya menya,” America is still strange to me, Bill speaks in Russian for a moment, smirking.  
Bill feels that his words hold a great truth, as he still America isn’t his true home. He feels that the only reason he still ‘puts up with such a foreign place’ is him wanting to stay by Jamie’s side even if things are damn complex between them.

“I was told that you have taken Alik’s position due to his passing, but I am sorry for your loss.” Charles hadn’t ever met Alik, but he got in contact with the Vor due to Boris.

“A guy that goes by the name of Boris told me that I would still be getting money from your group, only if I keep selling you some decent and young girls with a decent backside. But, the girls who happen to work the streets are also pretty as a peach,” Charles grins with delight just by thinking about it – he has a lot of control when it comes to the human trafficking system.

But he is also unaware that Boris is dead and has been dead for some time now.

“Yes, I am a boss now and have taken Alik’s place as he gave me the position within the ranks. As far as Boris is concerned, he is dead and has been for some time now. We still don’t know who killed him, but we think it was someone within the Vor. He always had enemies who wanted him dead from the start.” Bill is honest, though he still believes that Boris had something to do with Scarlet’s death. “I have somewhere to be tonight and other meetings to attend, which I suppose you can come to this evening.”

Bill takes in a deep breath and walks out. He gets in his fancy black Dodge Charger and smoothly drives away.

***

Later that night, Bill reaches a fancy restaurant, one with a backroom area for private gatherings or celebrations, one made in an elegant vintage style – Alik’s favorite – and with a Russian appeal, reminding Bill of St. Petersburg. He takes off his gloves.

He is with the other Vor V Zakone members, and he knows that he doesn’t have to hide his tattoos when he is around them – they don’t mind his various Vor tattoos. He notices that there are several young girls present, all dolled up and wearing skimpy but classy dresses. The girls are part of the human trafficking system and, he knows, were forced to come to ‘do their job’ by the various Vor members. They are between fifteen and eighteen, and he knows how scared they truly are deep down inside, how they hate forcefully sleeping with creepy grown-ass men with horrible intentions, all just to survive. He has never and doesn’t approve of the human trafficking system, wishing the Vor would stop dealing with this horrendous system. Deep down, he sympathizes with the girls.

But, showing any amount of sympathy, Bill knows very well, can get him easily killed. He knew it was best to keep one’s mouth shut.

Charles decided to show up, even though he is having a very hard time striking up a conversation with the other Vor members.

Bill knows that Vor Members aren’t fond of ‘Americans’ in general, finding them to be mere filthy rats who tend to snitch and stick their noses where they aren’t needed.

Bill is speaking with Vlad, one of the younger Vor members, who asks him, “Kto, chert voz’mi, novyy paren’?” Who the fuck is the new guy?

“Kazhetsya, on otkuda-to spustilsya na yug, no kazhetsya takzhe nemnogo nepristoynym” He seems to be from somewhere down south, but seems also a bit obscene. Bill snickers.

“Itak, on malen'kiy amerikanskiy kusok der'ma?” So, he is a little American piece of shit? Vlad can’t help but sneer, and Bill is snickering a little bit too, finding Vlad’s remark funny.

“Kazhetsya, tak, no luchshe ne delat' nichego bezrassudnogo. Eto prosto delovyye voprosy, kogda rech' idet o malen'kom amerikantse s yuga,” It seems so, but he better not do anything reckless. It is just business matters when it comes to the little American from the south, Bill says in a solemn tone, taking a deep breath and clenching his high cheekbones for a moment.

“Kak etot chelovek vstupil v kontakt s Borisom?” How did the man get in contact with Boris to begin with? Vlad asks. He is already suspicious of Charles as it is.

“Kak, chert voz'mi, ya dolzhen znat'? Malen'kiy amerikanets khochet tol'ko delovykh sdelok, kogda rech' zakhodit o nashey organizatsii, o kotoroy ya planiruyu uznat' bol'she o nem.” How the fuck am I supposed to know? The little American only wants business deals when it comes to our organization, and I plan to find out more about him, Bill scoffs, crossing his arms across his chest.  
But deep down, Bill is curious about how Charles managed to get hold of Boris to begin with as well, but he finds it ironic that a ‘man of God’ is making deals with people who are as far from saints as possible.

“Malen'kiy kusok der'ma Amerikantsy luchshe ne imeyut druzey v zakone, ili ya sobirayus' polozhit' nozh v yego grebanuyu sheyu.” The little piece of shit American better not have any friends in the law, or I am going to put a knife in his fucking neck, Vlad, Bill knows, isn’t kidding. He will definitely kill Charles if he is foolish enough to snitch on the Vor and go to the cops.

Bill doesn’t blame Vlad, of course. The Vor, in general, aren’t fond of those who enforce the law.

Bill hasn’t told the Vor about Jamie’s law friend Fred, knowing she has been living with Fred for some time now and looks up to him as the true father she never had when she needed her father the most.

“Zhivite po kodu i pochitayte kod, poskol'ku Vor - vashe bratstvo, kak tol'ko vy byli otmecheny zvezdami nad vashim serdtsem i kolenyami.” Live by the code and honor the code, for the Vor is your brotherhood once you have been marked with stars over your heart and knees, Bill remembers it is something that Alik would often tell him, to remind him the importance of the Vor V Zakone and the ‘code of rules’ a Vor must honor and live by.

“Kazhetsya, my greshniki, yesli ne svyatyye.” It seems we are sinners, if not saints, Vlad devilishly sneers, fixing his fancy silver watch.

“Mozhet byt', my oba.” Maybe we are both things, Bill simply shrugs. Though he still very much has an Orthodox faith, he is loyal to the Vor as well.

“Teper' vy yavlyayetes' mogushchestvennym bossom, kotoromu vy dolzhny poveselit'sya s odnoy iz devushek, i ya uveren, chto u vas ne budet problem s predostavleniyem vam razvlecheniy.” You are a powerful boss now, so you should have some fun with one of the girls who, I am sure, wouldn't have a problem providing you with some entertainment, Vlad wickedly smirks, tenderly padding Bill on the back.

“Eto to, chto ya mogu sdelat' pozzhe.” That is something that I may do later, Bill smirks a little bit, even though deep down he has never been the type to hurt young girls and finds such girls to still be children in many ways. He knows that most Vor members are pigs, that they don’t give a damn while raping or beating up these young girls. He is aware that most Vor members truly have no morals and often piss on the ‘code of the Vor’, that they often want to fashion their own rules and are often savage party animals. He may be a Vor and a powerful Vor boss, but he remembers what his mother, Tasya, has taught him: to live by morals and not be a pig just because you are given power.

‘Vy mozhete byt' samym sil'nym chelovekom v mire, polnym vlasti, no eto nichego ne znachit, yesli u vas net istinnoy morali. Eto kod, kotoryy ya khochu poobeshchat' mne, chto vy budete zhit', Iosif’ You may be the strongest man in the world possessing the most power, but that amounts to nothing if you do not hold on to true morals. That is the code I want you to promise me that you will live by, Iosif. Bill remembers this, which his dear, caring and humble mother always used to tell him when he was a mere boy, growing up in the St. Petersburg slums.

‘Obeshchayu, mama.’ I promise, mother. Bill can hear the echo of a voice in his head for a moment, his own voice as a mere boy, a voice that promised to honor his mother’s wishes.

Vlad walks away to seek out one of the girls.

Bill remains where he is.


End file.
